


Змеиный бог серых скал и тумана

by ForeverNemi



Category: Scandinavian Folklore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 42,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тор, сын вождя северного племени, захватывает новые земли и на далеком мрачном острове находит в разграбленном храме неизвестного юнца, которого делает своим рабом. Тор не слушает подсказок и вместо того, чтобы избавиться от своей находки, привозит его домой. А оказывается, что вместе с этим рабом на землю Тора приходит беда, угрожающая всему миру.<br/>И только Тор вместе с Локи способны спасти себя и мир от разрушительной силы проклятия. Но кто же мог знать, что вместо ненависти к Локи Тор начнет испытывать другое, не менее разрушительное чувство.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Фандом: Тор (2011)  
> Категория: слэш  
> Жанр: фэнтэзи, экшен, AU  
> Пейринг: Тор/Локи (Локи/Тор)  
> Рейтинг: NC-17  
> Размер: макси, 43 000 слов  
> Предупреждения: фик написан на коктейле канонов (фильм «Тор», скандинавская и немного древнеегипетской мифологии). Имена и образы героев взяты из фильма. Присутствуют насилие, даб-кон, смерть (и иногда воскрешение) главных, второстепенных и оригинальных героев.  
> Графические предупреждения: даб-кон, римминг, минет, MPREG  
> Саммари: Тор, сын вождя северного племени, захватывает новые земли и на далеком мрачном острове находит в разграбленном храме неизвестного юнца, которого делает своим рабом. Тор не слушает подсказок и вместо того, чтобы избавиться от своей находки, привозит его домой. А оказывается, что вместе с этим рабом на землю Тора приходит беда, угрожающая всему миру.  
> И только Тор вместе с Локи способны спасти себя и мир от разрушительной силы проклятия. Но кто же мог знать, что вместо ненависти к Локи Тор начнет испытывать другое, не менее разрушительное чувство.

Огромный каменный храм, вымерзший так, что дыхание вырывалось облачками пара, не прогрелся от разведенного огня, в котором горели деревянные идолы и молельные доски. Возле костров, пересчитывая или уже проигрывая добычу в кости, грелись воины. Тор подходил к каждому очагу, хвалил их за славную победу и выпивал положенную чарку, поздравляя свой отряд с новой победой. Один не прогадал, посылая к далекому острову сына и его отряд – отборных, безжалостных воинов, в пылу битвы превращавшихся в настоящих зверей, разрывающих, уничтожающих все на своем пути. Уже десятый поселок сдавался им, принося завоевателям мясо и пиво, украшения и ссыпанное в бочки серебро, а еще рабов – юношей и девушек, самых красивых и юных, на утеху захватчикам. Теперь долгие и холодные ночи острова были согреты сорванным дыханием и криками пленников, и Тор, слыша их, радовался. Не больше трех декад понадобится ему для захвата всего побережья, а потом приедет со своими воинами отец и уйдет вглубь – за откосы скал и туманные леса, подчинит себе весь остров, оставит прорастать на нем семя викингов.  
Тор стоял посреди зала и оглядывал каждый светящийся костром угол, каждый кружок смеющихся и пирующих воинов. То здесь, то там раздавались тонкие девчачьи крики или болезненные стоны юношей. Не знающие пощады в бою, воины Тора не знали ее и в любовных утехах, приходили и брали то, что считали своим. Тор усмехнулся, запахнул разошедшуюся медвежью шубу и зябко поежился. В его родном краю, хоть и был он севернее, чем этот серый, обнесенный скалами остров, зимы были теплее, снег окутывал собой землю, а течение моря приносило с собой соленое тепло. Здесь же зима была пустой, вымороженной, холодные ветра кружили от скал к берегу и обратно, застужали в жилах кровь. Тору и самому бы найти себе рабыньку посочнее, согреться чаркой вина и жаркими ласками, но не мог он сейчас себе этого позволить. Огромный каменный храм, в котором он и его отряд укрылись от стылого ветра, навевал страх и тоску. Даже высокие пики огня не освещали его своды, по углам, то там, то здесь, мелькали странные тени, и Тор, покрепче сжав рукоять меча, снова и снова обходил едва прогретый огнем и человеческим дыханием зал, ощущая смутную тревогу.  
Заглянув в сокровищницу, первую разграбленную и разоренную его людьми, Тор сперва не увидел ничего, смущавшего взор. Все те же стены из едва обтесанного серого камня, на который была богата здешняя земля, те же сломанные полки и рваные пурпурные завесы, растоптанные обезумевшими от увиденного богатства людьми. Тор сорвал зацепившуюся за каменный выступ ткань, тоже бросил на пол. На стене заиграли тени от света костра, но ложились они странно, и Тор, подойдя ближе, увидел, что занавес скрывал не каменную стену, а грубо выкрашенное дерево. Хитрые жрецы местного бога хорошо замаскировали его, дерево входа было неотличимо от камня стен, и если бы не тени, Тору никогда было бы не увидеть прямые углы хода. Предчувствуя новую добычу, Тор на пробу толкнул дверь, потом еще раз, но она не поддавалась. Из-за деревяшки донесся тихий писк. Тор поморщился, он терпеть не мог мышей и крыс, в изобилии водившихся вблизи любого людского селения.  
— Вольстагг, огонь и топор! – крикнул Тор, и друг тут же исполнил приказ.  
— Что ты нашел, Тор? – протянув факел, спросил товарищ, но уже и сам увидел дверь тайника. – Посторонись-ка.  
Массивный, тяжелый Вольстагг, самый сильный из людей Тора, не сразу смог высадить дверь, она поддалась только с четвертой попытки. Привлеченные шумом в сокровищницу вошли другие воины, со смехом и шутками встречавшие каждую новую попытку Вольстагга и Тора прорваться в тайник. Только вдвоем, разогнавшись от противоположной стены и навалившись на деревяшку, оба друга смогли пробить вход. Тор, перехватив удобнее факел, первым ступил в густую темноту тайника. Вольстагг вошел сразу за ним и он же первым увидел их.  
— Великий Один, — с нежданным испугом вскрикнул он. Тор обернулся на звук и увидел в темноте два мелких зеленых огонька. Посветив факелом, Тор опешил. В углу тайника, вжимаясь, почти сливаясь с камнем, сидел мальчишка, испуганный и бледный, и его глаза отражали огонь факела.  
— Ты кто? – спросил Тор, подходя ближе. Найденыш, засучив ногами и скребя ногтями стены, отпрянул от него. Тор засмеялся. Если бы была возможность, мальчишка просочился бы сквозь камень, но он не мог, и увернуться от протянутой руки, схватившей его за шкирку, не сумел тоже.  
– Ну-ка, иди за мной.  
Все вышли из сокровищницы, освобождая путь предводителю и его добыче. Тор довел найденыша до ближайшего костра и только теперь смог рассмотреть по-настоящему. Не мальчишка, вот что сразу бросилось в глаза, просто растрепан и бледен, да глаза в пол-лица, но старше, чем показалось Тору вначале. Видимо, кто-то из молодых жрецов, да еще и записной трус. Даже Тор проникся уважением к защитникам храма, бросавшимся на воинов с голыми руками, тупым оружием, кто-то даже с деревянными палками. Все это было тщетно против вооруженных и полубезумных бойцов, но эта решительность и забытый страх смерти заставляли уважать каждого из жрецов. Их тела стыли теперь за оградой храма, но поутру Тор распорядится сжечь их как настоящих воинов, погибших в праведном бою.  
— Кто-то из храмовых мальчишек, — решил Вольстагг, оглядывая юнца. – Хиляк и трус, спрятался в сокровищнице и думал, что отсидишься там?  
Юноша обжег его злым и обиженным взглядом, и это насмешило бравых воинов.  
— С такой страстью нужно биться, трус, — пробасил насмешливо Вольстагг. – Все твои товарищи погибли, защищая эту сокровищницу, никто из них не просил пощады, и все бились как мужчины. А ты сидел за двумя дверями и дрожал, как лист на ветру.  
Тор недоглядел, и найденный юнец вывернулся из его захвата, набросился на Вольстагга с растопыренными пальцами, намереваясь выцарапать глаза. Тот едва успел отпрянуть, а Тор — сообразить и снова схватить найденыша, сжать его в руках, не давая дернуться. Юноша крутился в его захвате как угорь, пытался выскользнуть и снова броситься на отступившего Вольстагга, но Тор не давал. Вместо этого он еще крепче сжимал паренька, чувствуя ладонями, как кипит под тканью кожа. Парень был горяч, и Тор, отстранившись, снова окинул его внимательным взглядом.  
— Вольстагг, посмотри тайник, вдруг еще что найдешь, — скомандовал Тор и поставил на землю утихомиренного юнца. Тот стоял как вкопанный, только сжал крепче губы и посмотрел вслед отошедшему воину с ненавистью. – Как тебя зовут?  
Тор встряхнул его за шкирку, заставил посмотреть на себя.  
— Как тебя зовут? – повторил он. Парень молчал. – Немой?  
Ответом снова стало молчание. Тор усмехнулся.  
— И к лучшему.  
— Ничего там нет, — сердито объявил вернувшийся Вольстагг. – Только эта крыса пряталась. Зря старались. Он бы сдох там, не выломай мы дверь.  
Парень обернулся к нему и снова обжег злым взглядом.  
— Не пялься, змееглазый, — крикнул поежившийся Вольстагг и отвесил ему оплеуху. Парень закачался от удара, но рука Тора удержала его. Второй Тор перехватил руку друга.  
— Не бей его, — приказал он.  
Вольстагг удивленно посмотрел на него, но послушался.  
— Ты и себе нашел рабыньку, Тор? Лучше бы взял девчонку посдобней, на что тебе этот змееныш?  
— Тебя не спросил, — огрызнулся Тор, дернул парня на себя и поволок к своему, огороженному развешенными шкурами углу. Прихватив по дороге кусок вяленого мяса, Тор сунул его юнцу в руки и приказал: — Ешь.  
Но парень не послушался, выбросил мясо и нагло посмотрел на Тора.  
— Как хочешь, — пожал тот плечами. – Насильно кормить не буду.  
Он вел парня за собой, не оглядываясь на зашушукавшихся друзей, не видя, какими взглядами провожали их рабы. Девушки испуганно смотрели на них, зажимая ладошками рты, парни вскочили, даже самые больные, недавно принимавшие в себя грубых воинов, поднялись, наблюдая, как главный варвар тянет за собой упиравшегося юношу.  
Тор откинул шкуру от входа, толкнул паренька внутрь и сразу ударил под колени, сбивая с ног. «Змееглазый», вспомнил Тор то, как назвал найденыша Вольстагг. Так и было. Глаза – внимательные, зеленые, злые – не отпускали от себя, пока Тор снимал шубу и доспех, стягивал высокие сапоги.  
— Раздевайся, — приказал Тор, и только тут юнец снова попытался воспротивиться. Он завозился на мягких шкурах, тщетно пытаясь подняться, но Тор наступил ему на живот и прекратил копошение. – Раздевайся!  
Он убрал ногу, ожидая, пока парень послушается, но тот перестал шевелиться, смотрел вверх и притворялся, что не слышит. Тор наклонился, рванул с него обеими руками плотный плащ, сорвал тунику, дернул завязки штанов. Церемониться и ждать согласия ему уже не хотелось. Он в считанные мгновения раздел своего нового раба, перевернул на живот и с силой отвесил удар по бледной, взмокшей заднице. Парень принял удар, не поежившись, и это еще сильнее разозлило Тора. Он продолжал бить его по заду, по бедрам. Кожа из белоснежной превращалась в кроваво-алую, особенно там, где ее распарывали массивные перстни. Но ни единого движения, писка – не то, что слова, – Тор не дождался.  
Взбешенный, как перед битвой, разгоряченный и почти обезумевший Тор вытащил из-под шкур горшок с топленым жиром, зачерпнул и помял его в руке, дожидаясь, пока он подтает. Прижатый к шкурам, парень застыл, тело, казалось, превратилось в камень. Тору это не нравилось, но лучше пусть не двигается, чем пытается расцарапать лицо. И неожиданное облегчение было в том, что Тора не прожигали больше его глаза – огромные, зеленые и злые как у затравленного зверя.  
Тор провел рукой по заду парня, развел половинки в стороны и щедро мазнул растаявшим жиром между ними, сунул два пальца в сжатое от страха кольцо мышц, грубо обвел его изнутри. Парень снова не двигался, только выступивший между лопаток пот показывал, как больно ему было. Тор провел ладонью с остатками жира по своему члену, навалился на вытянувшегося под ним паренька и одним толчком – медленно, болезненно, — оказался в нем. Едва Тор почувствовал, как уперлись в его пах упругие ягодицы, парень застонал, и Тор вздрогнул от неожиданности. Это были первые звуки, что издал его новый раб, и Тор понял, что тот только притворялся немым. Злость придала сил и решимости, Тору до этого не хотелось причинять настоящую боль, но это молчание было вызовом.  
Тор, удержавшись на локтях, расставленных по бокам от плеч раба, лег на него, вжав тонкое тело в шкуры, развел его ноги своими и устроился между его бедер, снова втискиваясь членом в узкий зад. Парень промолчал снова, но откинул назад голову, едва не заехав затылком насильнику в нос. Тор вжал его лицом в шкуры и надавил, и спустя несколько вздохов придушенный раб обмяк. Он расслабился ровно так, чтобы не причинять Тору неудобства, и тот воспользовался этим. Худое, горячее и мокрое тело мягко принимало в себя, Тору кружило голову от этой вынужденной податливости, тесноты зада вокруг его члена. Он вламывался в поддающиеся мышцы, выворачивал раба наизнанку, ощущал, как подается вслед за членом тонкая кожа входа. Раб мелко дрожал в его объятиях, но уже не вырывался, даже не пытался повернуть голову, чтобы вдохнуть. Тор кусал и зализывал соленую кожу на сведенных лопатках, продолжал вбиваться быстро и грубо, пока не ощутил, что тело предает его.  
Он дождался, пока пройдут последние сладкие судороги, с трудом оторвался от неподвижного тела раба и перекатился на спину, лег с ним рядом. Дыхание еще не выровнялось, а воздух, согретый жаром костра за стеной из шкуры и горячим дыханием людей, царапал горло, щекотал нос острым запахом пота. Раб пошевелился, потянулся было и снова замер, наверняка от боли.  
— Эй, — толкнул его в плечо Тор и заставил посмотреть на себя.  
— Ты ответишь за это, варвар, — прошипел парень. – Вы все пожалеете, что оказались на моей земле.  
Тор рассмеялся, легко, весело, его насмешили слова пленника. Он нечисто говорил на языке Тора, а его «моя земля» казалось таким глупым. Глаза у пленника снова вспыхнули, отразили зеленью огонь факела.  
— Замолчи, змееглазый, — с неожиданным страхом велел Тор, но парень продолжал смотреть на него, отравляя своей ненавистью. Тор снова схватил его за затылок и заставил отвернуться, вжал лицом в шкуру и подождал, пока он не задохнется. Потом позволил вздохнуть и повторил, уже дольше не давая дышать. – Не смей так на меня смотреть, раб.  
— Ты пожалеешь об этом, — не сдавался наглец. – Вы все пожалеете.  
Тор держал его, пока он не затих, некрасиво вздрогнув. Прислушавшись, Тор понял, что раб еще дышит. Змеиное шипение пугало и злило, но задевало что-то в загрубевшей душе. Еще никто не мог заставить сына Одина потерять самообладание, а этот нечаянный раб смог. Тор посмотрел на белую кожу, крупные кольца мокрых от пота волос, и решил, что оставит раба жить. И при себе оставит тоже.

Рисковать жизнью Тор не хотел, и раб был связан на ночь. Голый, со стянутыми вместе запястьями и щиколотками, он притулился в углу, тщетно пытаясь уловить тепло костра за шкурой. Тор не предлагал ему еды или помощи, зная, что пленник откажется. Тот и шипеть перестал, не прожигал больше взглядом – уткнулся лбом в сведенные вместе колени и затих, едва слышно вздыхая. Тор, укрывшись за согнутым локтем, исподтишка наблюдал за ним, ловя то горький вздох после неловкого движения, то любопытный взгляд, скользивший по стенам из шкур и сундукам. В любопытстве раб менялся: черты лица становились мягче, брови не ломались узкими стрелами, а округлялись плавно, да и рот, удивленно приоткрытый, становился почти красивым. Тор чуть двинулся, чтобы поменять занемевшую руку, а раб обернулся на шум и снова замер, рассматривая уже самого Тора. Тот не стал стесняться, перевернулся на спину, демонстрируя себя пленнику во всей красе, но не показал, что не спит, продолжал наблюдать. В глазах юноши снова плеснулась злость, но быстро погасла.  
Едва пошевелившись, чтобы расправить согнутые плечи, раб снова вздрогнул, не иначе, как от прошившей боли. Тору понравилась исказившая его лицо мука. Он пообещал, что в следующий раз возьмет раба лицом к лицу, чтобы видеть, как тот сопротивляется и сдается. В своей победе Тор не сомневался. Он всегда получал то, что хотел, и этот парень, чья близость заставила тело Тора отвечать неясным влечением, тоже будет принадлежать сыну Одина.  
Тор так увлекся наблюдением за рабом, что услышал шаги, только когда кто-то откинул полог его убежища. Он потянулся за мечом, но увидел в просвете входа тонкую девичью фигурку и решил подождать.  
— Господин, — прошептала девушка, и раб Тора поднял голову. – Господин…  
— Что тебе? – тоже тихо ответил пленник. – Кто ты?  
— Тэрия, господин, я из Бримшира, варвары забрали нас из дома в половину луны. Господин, я принесла еду…  
— Давай, — велел раб, и Тора удивила крепость и властность его голоса.  
Девушка подошла ближе, развернула тряпицу и вынула из нее кусок сочного мяса, жир с которого тек по ее рукам. Раб проглотил голодную слюну и поднял голову выше.  
— Помоги мне, — попросил он.  
Если бы девушка попыталась развязать узлы, Тор немедля вскочил бы на ноги и убил ее. Но она поднесла мясо ко рту раба, и тот, аккуратно отрывая от куска длинные волокна, начал есть. Съев все, юнец будто расцвел, развел плечи, не обращая внимания на боль в теле.  
— Благодарю тебя, Тэрия. Тебе и твоим сестрам незачем больше возносить молитвы. Ваша семья благословлена мной.  
— Господин…  
Девушка рухнула оземь, на коленях подползла ко все еще связанному пленнику, чей вид был уже не угнетенным, а величавым. Она целовала его ноги и плакала, но все еще тихо, стараясь не будить спящего Тора. Тот снова заставил себя промолчать и не подать знака, что все видит. То благоговение, с которым рабыня касалась ног пленника, смущало его. Тор понял, что его боги подарили ему что-то, чего он еще не осознал. Тор понял и то, что жрецы храма защищали не сокровищницу – местные копи были богаты на серебро, – а именно этого юношу. Кто он – оставалось вопросом, и зачем боги подарили его своему верному сыну – тоже, но Тор знал, что разгадает эту загадку.  
— Господин, нас здесь три десятка, если вы прикажете, мы нападем на варваров…  
— Нет, — решительно сказал юнец. – Вы не будете делать ничего.  
— Но вы, господин, разве вы не можете наказать их? Они разорили наши деревни, моего отца убили, а меня и брата забрали себе, господин, мы так молились, мы просили помощи…  
Голос девушки дрожал, Тор понял, что она плачет, все громче и громче, и притворяться дольше не имеет смысла.  
— Вольстагг! – позвал он. Девушка, услышав его, отпрянула от раба, пытаясь спрятаться за ним. Но Тор уже был на ногах, подошел к ней и поднял за волосы, с силой швыряя в явившегося Вольстагга. – Твоя шлюха?  
Тот поймал неожиданный подарок, рассмотрел девушку и кивнул.  
— Эта тварь пыталась освободить моего раба, — злился Тор. – Присматривай за своим добром, иначе останешься без него. А ты, змееныш, иди за мной.  
Тор разорвал веревки на щиколотках раба, грубо поднял его за все еще связанные запястья и поволок за собой – в центр холодного, уже полутемного зала. Не спавшие викинги поднимались, с удивлением глядя на голого вождя, тащившего за собой потрепанного юнца, найденного вчера. За ними следовал Вольстагг, одной рукой тащивший испуганную девушку, закрывавшую ладонями лицо и тихо подвывавшую без слез. Уже уснувшие вставали тоже, и до Тора донеслись редкие шепотки. Поставив раба в центре, Тор громко спросил:  
— Кто это?  
Первыми отрыли рты его люди, но Тор приказал им заткнуться, схватил ближайшего раба и поставил рядом с собой.  
— Кто это? – повторил он и толкнул своего пленника к парнишке-рабу. Тот опустил голову, всхлипнул и качнулся, почти падая на колени, но Тор успел его удержать. – Кто это?  
Он уже кричал, не замечая, как треплет свою жертву словно тряпку.  
— Кто это? Кто это?  
Но рабы, к которым обращался Тор, все как один опускали головы и молчали, девушки начинали всхлипывать, и братья обнимали их.  
— Тор, что происходит? – Вольстагг положил руку на плечо друга, заставив успокоиться и посмотреть на него. – Что случилось?  
— Твоя девка кормила моего раба. Это не простой заморыш при храме, она почти молилась ему. Вы все знаете этого змееныша. Так?  
Тор обвел взглядом ссутулившихся местных, которые не смели поднять глаз, но не на варвара, а на его раба. Это еще сильнее разозлило Тора. Он толкнул юнца в спину, и тот упал, некрасиво раскинувшись на холодном грязном полу. Девушки вскрикнули. Тор, услышав это, пнул корчившегося парня, потом еще раз, и бил снова и снова, мстя за молчание. Тот оказался на спине, смотрел на Тора снизу вверх нагло и насмешливо, принимал удары и не обращал внимания на уже рыдающих рабов.  
— Кто ты? – кричал Тор, продолжая бить его. – Кто ты, змеиный выкидыш?  
Он так разошелся, что не заметил, как парень замер у его ног, закрыл глаза и обмяк.  
— Успокойся, Тор, — схватил его Вольстагг. – Или убей сразу, или прекрати бить.  
— Ко мне его, — приказал Тор, сплюнул на пол белую, загустевшую слюну и вытер рот.  
Его люди уже подняли безжизненное тело, Вольстагг взвалил его на плечо, и Тор, следуя за ним, смотрел, как обвисают длинные бледные ноги, как открывается взгляду покрасневшая, распухшая дырка его зада. Тор все не мог успокоиться, но и убивать пленника не решил. Его злила насмешливость и молчание раба, но еще больше задевала его тайна, которая, Тор был уверен, у него имелась. Загадочность претила открытому и прямому Тору, и выяснить, кем или чем был змееныш, стало делом чести.  
Вольстагг бросил безжизненное тело на шкуры и посмотрел на Тора с немым вопросом.  
— Все потом, — отвернулся тот. – Все потом.  
Он не стал больше связывать пленника, рухнул с ним рядом и уснул глубоким и тяжелым сном.

Тор проснулся от долгого стона боли и, открыв глаза, увидел, как пытается выпрямиться его пленник. Он стонал от каждого движения, но упрямо разминал непослушные ноги и руки. Тор решил помочь ему, но по-своему. Он встал, заметив, как замер раб, подошел и распутал веревки на его запястьях. Парень смотрел прямо, но не испуганно, словно за любопытным зверем, не сопротивлялся, но и не помогал развязывать себя. Тор снова схватил горшочек жира, и это заставило раба на миг измениться в лице.  
Тор был верен своему обещанию. Он оставил парня лежать на спине, лишь вздернул его вверх за скрещенные щиколотки и щедро мазнул по дырке жиром. И раб снова не сдержался, свел у переносицы брови и плотно сжал губы, чтобы не вырвался болезненный стон. Тор развел его ноги, вздернул на себя и взял грубо и быстро, заставляя смотреть себе в лицо. Едва раб зажмуривался, Тор отвешивал ему пощечину, требуя открыть глаза. Они светились изнутри бешеной зеленью, от которой по спине Тора бежали мурашки, но и похоть возрастала следом. Тор чувствовал, что снова не сможет продержаться долго в ослабшем теле, насаживал парня на себя со звериной грубостью, не следя за тем, что может причинить вред. Лицо юноши покраснело, глаза снова и снова закатывались, но он упрямо сжимал губы, не позволяя себе издать ни звука. Тор сгреб его за волосы на затылке, сжал их в кулаке и заставил откинуть голову назад, присосался к бледной гладкой шее, оставляя на ней красные метки и укусы, а потом прижался к гадливо сжатым губам и заставил разомкнуть их. Он скользнул языком в упрямый рот, не требуя отвечать на поцелуй, наоборот, утверждая им свою власть над рабом.  
Движения его стали медленнее и глубже, бедра дрожали от напряжения, но Тор продолжал брать юношу и не прекращал его целовать даже после пика. Его семя текло по бледным бедрам, раб замер, принимая в себя последние толчки Тора, и обмяк, но все еще был в сознании.  
— Ты едешь со мной, — сказал Тор, отпуская его и поднимаясь на ставших непослушными ногах.  
Его люди уже грузили на корабли припасы, воду и бочонки серебра, рабы были уведены в трюмы, и до отплытия оставалось все меньше времени. Одевшийся в небрежно сорванные вчера Тором вещи, раб молча стоял возле него, но смотрел не на берег, а на оставленный храм. Тор мимолетно бросал на него взгляды и усмехался.  
— Ты ответишь за это, — произнес юноша и снова замолчал. Тор наотмашь ударил его по щеке ладонью.  
— Не раньше, чем ты ответишь мне, — пообещал он.  
Погрузка была закончена. Тор спустился к берегу, волоча раба за собой, бросил его на носу корабля и занялся своими делами. Впереди было еще много богатых селений, еще больше серебра и рабов. Скоро, очень скоро этот остров станет принадлежать Великому Одину и его сыну. И никакие боги этих серых гор не смогут помочь местным жителям.

Тор спиной чувствовал острый злой взгляд. Он знал, что проклятый раб наблюдает за атакой, усмехаясь и проклиная захватчиков. И проклятья его имели силу – Тор был уверен в этом. Мерзкий юнец был колдуном, иначе нельзя было объяснить, почему отряд варваров не мог продвинуться к стенам городка ближе, чем на сотню шагов. Никогда еще Тор не был так далек от добычи. Привыкший первым идти в бой, вести за собой отряд отборных, несокрушимых в своей ярости бойцов, сейчас он был готов сдаться. Бой шел несколько часов, устали все, но ровный строй защитников городка не рушился под налетом нападавших. Каждая атака откатывала назад, словно разбившаяся о скалу волна. На щетине кольев оставались тела друзей и соратников Тора, и их потеря забирала часть его собственных души и тела.  
— Уходим, — наконец взревел Тор, перекрывая криком шум и звон битвы. – Уходим. Назад!  
Всегда идущий в атаку первым, он ушел последним с поля боя, беря на себя весь позор провала.  
Его друзья и воины молчали, опускали головы, едва Тор смотрел на них. Даже Вольстагг отвернулся, пряча потухший взгляд. Тор и сам не смог бы сейчас смотреть на себя – злость и стыд затмевали разум, руки, ослабшие после тяжелых взмахов мечом, снова сжимались в кулаки. Тор знал, кто виновен в его провале, и намеревался наказать его как следует.  
Он первым взошел на корабль и сразу увидел стоящего у борта раба. Тот обернулся, не пряча кривую и тонкую усмешку, обжег горящим злобным весельем взглядом.  
— Это был твой первый провал? – мазнув по губам острым языком, спросил он. – Это только начало.  
Тор размахнулся коротко и вскользь ударил раба по лицу, стирая ухмылку. Но, то ли он устал, то ли гаденыш был слишком гибок и увернулся, только удар цели не достиг. Узкий рот растянулся в гадкой усмешке шире, губы истончились до ниток.  
— Где для меня начало, там для тебя – конец, — сказал Тор, замахнулся снова и в этот раз не промахнулся. Голова раба мотнулась вбок, словно на секунду лишившись костей, изогнулась под немыслимым углом, но вскоре юнец снова смотрел на Тора прямо, хоть и исподлобья. Казалось, ему были неведомы боль и испуг, он еще сильнее глумился над Тором, напрашивался на взбучку. Тор ударил снова, с оттягом, смотрел, как откидывается назад черноволосая голова, как хлещут по лицу длинные пряди. Ударил еще раз и еще, повалил наземь и продолжал бить и пинать, катая не сопротивлявшегося раба по палубе.  
— Или оставь, или добей, — остановил его Вольстагг. Тор, тяжело дыша, замер над бездвижным телом.  
— Молись всем своим богам, мелкая паскуда.  
С этими словами Тор поднял раба за шкирку и встряхнул, и бешенство, приходившее перед битвой от горячего питья из меда и дурманных трав, опалило его только от хитрого взгляда змеино-зеленых глаз.  
— Я молиться не научен, — ощерился юнец.  
— Тогда сдохнешь не отмоленным, — пригрозил Тор, велел Вольстаггу и еще двум бойцам идти за ним, и первым прыгнул в лодку. Весь недолгий путь до берега, где сгустившиеся сумерки расцвечивали костры отряда обороны, он пяткой сапога вжимал голову раба в днище, не давая дергаться. Вольстагг, увидев это, сплюнул в воду и отвернулся.  
Тор не дождался, пока нос лодки коснется берега. Едва днище со скрипом заскользило по крупному серому песку, он спрыгнул, выволок через борт обмякшего и не смеявшегося больше раба и потащил вперед – к стенам города. Защитный отряд, увидев их, выстроился кругом, но Тор не обращал внимания.  
— Ты сдохнешь тут, — обещал он пленнику. – Ты сдохнешь тут, ответив за все свои змеиные смешки. Учись молитвам…  
Их маленькую группу уже можно было рассмотреть в свете костров, но воины, охранявшие город, не делали попыток напасть. Они выжидали, глядя на то, как Тор достает меч, как швыряет на землю раба и замахивается. Парень поднял голову, глядя на местных солдат, и тихо рассмеялся.  
— Стой! – донесся до Тора испуганный крик. – Остановись, варвар!  
Тор меча не опустил, но посмотрел на приближающегося седого воина – командира отряда города.  
— Что нужно, отец? – окликнул его Вольстагг, но старик шел к Тору и смотрел только на распятого под ним раба. Тот смеялся все громче, и Тор носком сапога ударил его по голове, заставив замолчать.  
— Нет, — воскликнул на это старик. – Нет, варвар!  
Он бросился к ним тяжелым бегом, мешали потертые грузные латы, и они же мешали согнуться, когда мужчина упал на колени перед Тором.  
— Чего ты хочешь, варвар? Мы все отдадим, только отпусти его.  
Но Тор слышал только мелкий смех и чувствовал, как трясется под его ногой раб.  
— Чего я хочу? – спросил Тор. Старик кивнул.  
— Мы не постоим за ценой, только отдай его. Мы дадим за него десять рабов – молодых, здоровых… И серебро, сколько хочешь серебра, все отдадим.  
— Старик, — рассмеялся Тор. – Ты, видно, храбр, раз командуешь здешними воинами. Но ты глуп, старик.  
Тор смеялся все громче и радостнее, а товарищи и старый воин смотрели на него с испугом.  
— Тор, очнись, — толкнул в плечо Вольстагг. – Тебе предлагают за этого змея серебро, отдай его. Он – беда, ты что, не понимаешь?  
— Не понимаю? Это ты не понимаешь, друг! Не беда, а помощь. Этот змееныш – наша подмога. Все серебро, говоришь?  
Старик кивнул.  
— И рабов – за него? – Тор еще раз пнул распластанного по песку парня.  
Старик кивнул снова.  
— Об этом дне скальды будут петь сто сотен лет, — обернулся к Вольстаггу Тор. – О том, как сын Одина и его воины вчетвером захватили город.  
— Что? – в один голос спросил и Вольстагг, и старый солдат.  
Но Тор не ответил. Он снова вкатил меч в ножны, достал тонкий длинный кинжал, поднял за загривок раба и приставил к его шее лезвие.  
— Нет! – со слезами на лице воскликнул старик. – Нет!  
— Да, — рассмеялся Тор. – Да!  
Он вздернул раба повыше, прижал к себе так, что тот не касался ногами земли, и повел-понес перед собой, все еще держа кинжал у его горла. И командир войска, и его подчиненные замерли, когда Тор и его раб проходили мимо, никто не сопротивлялся, только страх и что-то еще, непонятное Тору, было в глазах местных бойцов. Ворота городка отворились, едва Тор подошел к ним, Вольстагг и его бойцы обнажили мечи, но никто не нападал. Тесной группой прошли варвары и замерший под лезвием раб к центральной площади, где их уже встречали все жители. Едва они видели пленника, как падали ниц и больше не поднимали головы. Тор чувствовал, нутром понимал, что все это – не его победа, но и такой она казалась сладкой после обиды первого поражения. В центре круга из склонившихся людей стояли двое – высокий крепкий мужчина и сгорбленный старик в длинных темно-зеленых одеждах, а вскоре к ним присоединился и командир воинов города. Они втроем встретили подошедших варваров.  
— Мы хотим выкупить его, — сказал городской голова. – Проси, чего хочешь.  
— Вы все глупцы, — со смехом ответил Тор. – Так просто открылись мне, глупцы. Я не буду просить вас, я не буду требовать откуп. Потому что вы отдадите мне весь город за него. Так?  
Все молчали.  
— Так? – повторил Тор и ткнул кончиком кинжала в горло пленника. По площади пронесся глухой вздох.  
— Ты не болван, — донесся тихий голос. Тор только по движению шеи под кинжалом понял, что это произнес раб.  
— Никто не назовет Тора, сына Одина, трусом и болваном, змей. Никто, — гордо ответил он и снова услышал смешок.  
— Это хорошо, — похвалил раб, а Тор задохнулся от злости. Он развернул парня к себе, посмотрел ему в лицо и ударил по щеке зажатой в кулаке рукояткой кинжала. Но даже это не смыло глумливой ухмылки, зато над площадью снова раздался хор испуганных криков.  
— Так просто, — покачал головой Тор. – Так просто…  
— Не привык, что под тебя так запросто ложатся? – снова съехидничал раб. – Это верно.  
— Я убью тебя, когда возьму весь остров, когда он полностью станет нашим. И тогда, — не угрожал, а сообщал Тор, — я швырну тебя в воду, чтобы твоими змеиными костями подавились рыбы и морские чудовища.  
— Я слишком часто слышал от тебя эти слова, чтобы поверить в них сейчас, — ответил раб.  
— Тогда ты умрешь с этим неверием, — уже не чувствуя прошлой ярости, сказал Тор. – Живи с ним, пока у тебя есть время.  
Его не разозлил даже последовавший за этими словами смешок.  
Тор велел одному из своих воинов возвращаться и привести в город весь отряд. И ни одна душа среди местных жителей не воспротивилась этому. Они сдались, увидев лезвие кинжала у горла заносчивого раба. И Тор был бы глупцом, не приняв этого. Победа всегда была победой, и условия ее не так и важны.

В доме городского головы шел праздник. Пьяные, веселые воины Тора купались в пряном меду, закусывая его свежезажаренными поросятами и птицей. То там, то здесь раздавались вскрики и стоны – победители праздновали победу радостями плоти. И только Тор, устав за день, ушел в протопленные по его приказу бани, не велев никому себя тревожить.  
Над огромной дубовой ванной поднимался густой пар, запах мяты и ромашки дразнил нос, а тело, чувствуя блаженное тепло и сытость, обмякало в горячей воде. Тор положил голову на край ванны, длинные вымокшие волосы завивались от пара, из головы уходили дурные мысли. Неожиданная находка в том проклятом храме принесла с собой победу, и даже попорченная строптивостью раба кровь уже не бурлила злостью. Приняв решение, Тор успокоился. Он не знал, кто ему достался, но чувствовал, что злонравный пленник осуществит его планы.  
— Самое место для великого воина – отмокать в паре как девица, — раздался за спиной ядовитый голос. Тор улыбнулся. Парень ходил неслышно, словно змея в траве, но вместо опаски это уже вызывало смех. Тор не оглядывался – много чести, — дождался, пока юноша встанет перед ним. Тот так и сделал: застыл столбом у правой руки Тора и смотрел на него, не мигая, с вызовом и ответной насмешкой. Тор расслабился, следил за ним только глазами, от того и взмах руки воина оказался для раба сюрпризом.  
Мгновенно вымокший в горячей воде парень вынырнул, сопротивляясь топившей его руке, лицо его показалось над водой. Он отплевывался, с ненавистью смотря на смеющегося Тора, и кривился в гримасе ярости.  
— Глупые шутки варваров смешны только им, — прошипел он.  
Тор сжал его лицо пальцами так, что вдавил щеки, поднял голову раба выше. Черные кольца волос облепили лоб, скручивались на висках, а из носа текла вода, но глаза сверкали злостью. Это восхищало Тора, как и всегда в достойных противниках. Даже поверженными, они не теряли душу и свободу, их не разъедал страх. С такими и было должно сражаться Тору, сыну Одина, только победа над такими врагами несла радость.  
Тор привлек раба к себе, все еще держа его так, что тонкие губы выпячивались, словно для поцелуя. Это манило, и хотя бы так подавить несгибаемого юнца казалось правильным. Но тот опередил Тора, первым потянулся к нему, впился острыми зубами, мазал своими губами по его губам.  
— Ужалишь? – спросил Тор, чуть отстранившись и глядя на прикрывшего веки раба с насмешкой. Парень распахнул глаза, снова обжигая бешеной зеленью, и усмехнулся в ответ.  
— Не сейчас.  
Они расплескали почти всю воду, пытаясь избавить раба от одежды, но уже скоро и рваный плащ, и туника мокрыми комьями валялись на деревянном полу бани. Тор, подмяв парня под себя, сжимая до боли его затылок, целовал пропитанные ядом тонкие губы, каждый миг ожидая болезненного укуса. Но его не было, раб открылся перед ним – по своей воле, сам отдавал себя с неожиданной щедростью, а Тор брал, не щадя. В каждом касании, в каждой ласке он возвращал злость, но это не было наказанием. Парень глухо стонал в ответ, когда Тор царапал его бедра или сжимал их до боли, подавался вверх, когда Тор кусал его плечи и грудь, тонкие длинные ноги сжимались у Тора на бедрах, понукая и подгоняя.  
Тор снова перевернул его, посадил на себя, и вода, уже остывавшая, но все еще приятно-теплая, заплескалась на самом дне опустевшей ванны.  
— Как тебя зовут? – спросил Тор, впиваясь ногтями в бледную кожу его бедер.  
— Варвары, — насмешливо протянул парень, елозя по нему, касаясь задом накрепко вставшей плоти. – Неотесанные грубияны, им интересно твое имя только после одержанной победы.  
— Слышу в твоих словах похвалу, — не остался в долгу Тор, обхватил ладонью такой же крепкий член парня и сжал его мягко пару раз.  
— Локи, — ответил раб. – Меня зовут Локи.  
Тор улыбнулся, отпустил его, но только на пару мгновений, пока устраивал между упругих ягодиц свой член.  
— Я убью тебя, Локи, — пообещал Тор, одновременно с этим вгоняя в него член до конца.  
— Горазд только обещать, — по слогам выдохнул раб, впился тонкими пальцами в его плечи и поддал бедрами так, что охнул уже Тор.  
— Я убью тебя, Локи, — повторил Тор, мучительно медленно снимая его с себя. – Но уже не быстро. Я буду убивать тебя медленно, наслаждаясь твоей агонией… О-о-ох!  
Локи заставил его посмотреть на себя, удерживал за плечи и теперь сам вел за собой. Тору было не двинуться, слишком горячо и тесно было в гибком худом теле, слишком сладко становилось от того, как двигались по кругу и вверх бедра, а потом так же по кругу вниз. Локи не отводил взгляд, Тор видел, как зажигаются румянцем его щеки, краснеют губы и начинают блестеть глаза – не ненавистью, не яростью, а только той же жаждой, что сейчас сжигала и самого Тора. Локи двигался на нем, томительно, сосредоточенно, словно жертву приносил, а не отдавался, и Тор тоже поддался этому.  
Локи сжимался так туго, что нельзя было продержаться долго, в горячих тисках члену было слишком хорошо. По спине волнами шел жар, а Тор, вжимая в себя Локи, продолжал грозить ему медленной смертью, и от каждого его слова Локи словно сильнее зажигался. Он замер, чувствуя, как напрягается в нем плоть Тора, сжался так, что было не двинуться, и дождался, пока не выплеснется в нем густое семя.  
Тор выпустил его, руки разжались сами собой, словно бескостные, обмякали в плескавшейся на дне воде. Локи поднялся, и влажный, теряющий твердость член выскользнул из него. Тор едва краем глаза заметил, как блестит влага на багровой вершине плоти Локи, как тот лег на него, не давая двинуться, и Тор ощутил, как выгибает тело в сильнейшем пике, услышал, как закричал Локи. Подняв голову, Тор посмотрел на него с тревогой, но ни следа боли не было на лице, только – будто и самому Локи неожиданное – удовольствие. Между их животами стало скользко и тепло, Тор, поражаясь, чувствовал, как выплескивается семя Локи, как он следом за Тором соскальзывает в томную негу.  
Едва отдышавшись, Тор подхватил его за плечи, потянул вверх, чтобы видеть лицо. Локи дышал ртом и не открывал глаза, и ни единого писка протеста не донеслось, когда Тор снова поцеловал его.  
— Я все равно убью тебя, — произнес Тор, вставая сам и поднимая отяжелевшее в своей слабости тело. Локи обвил руками его шею и прошептал в ухо, посылая по телу Тора сноп горячих искр:  
— Не сможешь.

Еще никогда Тор не чувствовал себя победителем настолько. Каждый город, каждая деревня, укрытые или под каменными стенами или только деревянным частоколом, ложились к его ногам, и вперед Тор шел словно по спинам павших врагов. Никто из его людей более не погибал при атаках, все было на удивление мирно. Причалив к прибрежным селениям, Тор первым выходил на землю, топча сапогами крупный песок или камни, вытаскивал за шкирку из лодки своего раба и бросал его на землю, пнув пару раз для острастки. А потом поднимал, показывая местным жителям того, перед кем они падали ниц и сдавались без боя. Каждый день — новый город, каждая ночь — новый путь. Тор уже не отпускал Локи от себя, держал под рукой, с одинаковой страстью или приручая его побоями, или лаская так, что забывался сам. Почти две декады прошло, когда Тор и его воины достигли края своего путешествия — последнего городка восточного побережья, за которым начинались северные, безлюдные земли, нищие на тепло, серебро и припасы. Именно отсюда Тор и решил возвращаться назад.  
Скоро, очень скоро на его место придет отряд отца и двинется вглубь, разрушая и покоряя этот ничтожный остров мечам и огнем их народа. Спустя год-два даст всходы семя северных воинов, и среди невысоких, словно пропитавшихся серостью своих родных скал, жителей острова появятся крепкие и ладные светловолосые дети и останутся править этой землей на славу богам своих отцов. Тор предвкушал это и радовался, ликовал от того, что смог подарить отцу этот остров.  
Они вернутся домой с богатой добычей: мехом, серебром и рабами. Десятую часть отдадут богам, еще одну десятину — Одину, а остальное еще долго будет согревать воинов приятной тяжестью и заполненностью кладовых. Тор был единственным, кто не брал себе добычу. Не к лицу это было сыну повелителя, ни серебра, ни шкур не вез с собой Тор, только единственного раба. Да и от того хотел вскоре избавиться.  
Ломать голову над тем, кем был Локи, Тор бросил давно. Змееныш молчал и усмехался хитро, местные, даже с мечом у горла, молчали и смотрели на Локи, все словно сговорились. Но Тор любопытничать перестал, брал то, что само шло в руки, не исключая и Локи.  
Тот вел себя странно, и в Торовой душе играло злорадство — неужели гадюка испугалась его угроз и стала поддаваться превосходящей силе? Но так Тор думал только днем, потому что их общими долгими ночами Локи доказывал, что не сдался. Каждый раз, когда Тор приходил брать его, Локи сопротивлялся: царапался, извивался в его руках, отталкивал и не пускал к себе, злобно жалил едкими насмешками, кусал, как щенок, руку хозяина. Тор ломал его под себя ночь за ночью, закрывал ладонью гадкий рот, слушая только невнятное мычание распятого под ним раба, и не уставал удивляться, почему от каждого слова, от каждого толчка Локи под ним, еще сильнее горит похотью разум, заставляя подминать его уже не раз и не два за ночь. Вымотанный, взмокший и все равно несгибаемый, он отпихивал от себя обессиленного Тора и откидывал прочь пропитанную своим же семенем шкуру. То, как самозабвенно, пусть и сопротивляясь, но, не подавая вида, отдавался его силе Локи, еще сильнее тянуло Тора к нему, засасывало, как глупого олененка в болото.  
И при всем этом Тор уверял и себя, и его, что скоро все это закончится. Вбиваясь в Локи, прижимая его к себе так, что кожа становилась словно их общей, он продолжал твердить, что скоро избавится от него, бросит в волны и будет смотреть, как он тонет, рассказывал, как порежет его на ремни, чтобы рыбам было сподручнее его есть. Локи только сверкал глазами на каждую угрозу, а потом сжимал в себе так, что не оставалось сил держаться дольше, и Тор, вцепившись в него пальцами, зубами, влипая телом, изливался в горячий и тесный зад, кричал так, что будил своих людей.  
Наутро Вольстагг смотрел на него с укоризной, осуждал друга за то, что тот не сдерживается в объятиях ненавистного змееныша. Но и это длилось недолго — до первого же городка, снова падавшего к их ногам, до первого сундука с серебром, который доставался Вольстаггу по праву. При свете дня он почти защищал Локи, просил Тора быть поучастливее, чтобы не попортить ценного пленника, но утром его добрые мысли словно вымывались. Тору и смешно было от этого, и неловко, но сдерживаться ни днем, ни ночью он был не намерен.  
Он уже признался себе в том, что хочет Локи, и хочет им насытиться перед тем, как убьет.

Последний день перед отъездом был посвящен празднику. Завоеватели позволили себе и местного вина взамен кончившегося родного меда, и усладу плоти, терзая и смакуя местных девиц и юношей, и приношения своим богам, должным вскорости обрести новые храмы взамен храмов местных богов. Тор пил, не хмелея, не отпускал от себя Локи, даже когда выливал первый кубок и сжигал в костре из дубовых поленьев огромного кабана. Боги должны быть довольны, а то, что Локи кривился при виде этого, только смешило. Забавными казались и лица местных, прислуживавших захватчикам на празднике. То и дело они оборачивались к сидящему у ног Тора рабу, ловя самые незаметные признаки неудовольствия на его лице. Каждый раз, когда они поворачивались к Локи, Тор пинал его или задирал вверх лицо, больно дергая за волосы, впивался в тонкие губы укусами, вырывая задушенные вздохи, и хохотал, видя ненависть и злобу на лицах подчиненных жителей.  
Тор не дотерпел до конца праздника, покинул своих бойцов и увел притихшего раба в дом городского головы — возносить хвалу богам своим способом. Брошенный на мягкую перину Локи не протестовал, пока Тор разрывал на нем оставшиеся непонятно как лохмотья, бывшие раньше его одеждой. Голый Локи, разложенный на кровати, прикрывавший себя руками, развеселил Тора.  
— Боишься?  
Вместо ответа он получил только кривой изгиб губ и презрительный взгляд. Тора и злило, и заводило сильнее то, как принимал его Локи. Через небольшое время он будет извиваться и стонать, принимая в себя и также жадно отдаваясь, а пока можно было позволить себе побыть настоящим победителем. Тор играючи мазнул по лицу Локи ладонью, чтобы смыть с него гримасу, и заслужил еще один горящий взгляд.  
— Еще хуже будет, — предупредил Тор, но словно в пустоту. Локи вместо ответа пребольно ударил его ногой в живот, заставив на мгновение потерять дыхание. — Держись, паскуда, эту ночь ты надолго запомнишь.  
И тут же Тор расхохотался снова — его же слова показались ему смешными.  
— Нет, как раз ненадолго. Только до своей смерти.  
Локи издал какой-то странный звук, полукрик-полушипение, и бросился на Тора с расставленными пальцами, явно целясь в глаза. Тор успел увернуться, перехватить его в броске, и снова бросил на перину. Локи там и затих, приподнялся на локтях и сдвинул ноги, разошедшиеся от броска. Тор проглотил казавшуюся сладкой слюну — от вина ли она стала такой или от вида сверкавшего глазами Локи, бог весть. Но кровь зажглась сильнее, захотелось взять это худое, гибкое тело, заставить Локи снова потерять терпение и покой, сдаться Тору.  
— До моей смерти, говоришь, буду помнить? — усмехнулся Локи. — Ну, давай, сын Одина, я покажу тебе, что значит — помнить.  
Он нарочито медленно, прикусив губу и напустив в глаза тумана, снова раздвинул ноги, выгнулся перед Тором, показав себя во всей красе. И что только было в нем такого, что заставляло снова и снова хотеть его, Тор и сам не знал, но тело отозвалось, плоть окрепла, а дыхание перехватывало после каждого вздоха. Локи же, не отпуская глаз Тора своим взглядом, крутился по постели, выгибался, едва ли не в кольца завивался, как змея, показывая себя во всей красе. Когда он поднял вверх длинные ноги, играючи развел их, показывая, что и сам не остался равнодушным, Тору отказал разум. Он накинулся на Локи, вмял в перину, завел вверх руки и сжал тонкие запястья.  
— Играть вздумал, змей? Не наиграешься, — хрипел Тор, без стыда вгрызаясь в острое плечо, отерся крепкой плотью о бедро Локи. — Сдохнешь подо мной, гадюка, я тебя наизнанку выверну.  
А Локи снова рассмеялся, так обидно и зло, что в глазах Тора потемнело до ночи, только яркие звезды блестели перед глазами. Локи, напрягшись, смог оттолкнуть его от себя, сжался, как пружина, и отбросил в сторону, но тут же оседлал Тора, уперся в грудь ладонями.  
— Грозный-грозный Тор, — смеялся он. — Как гром без молнии, звучишь страшно, а толку — нет.  
— Я... — закричал Тор в ответ, но не успел договорить, как прохладная узкая ладонь зажала рот.  
— Ты грозишь, и сам не знаешь, как твои угрозы можно обернуть и против тебя.  
Тор хмыкнул, смачивая ладонь Локи вырвавшимися капельками слюны. Тот брезгливо отер руку о его же волосы и убрал, для верности прижал к груди Тора, держа на месте. Сбросить его было делом мгновения, но Тор, зная это, выжидал — что еще прошипит змеюка, как в давнем поверье, лежащая у него на груди. И ведь понятно было, что будет дальше — укусит, а посмотреть все равно было интересно.  
И не прогадал. Локи словно кости потерял в мгновение, распластался по нему, накрывая и грудью, и руками, заскользил вниз. Волосы, длинные, завившиеся, ласкали кожу Тора, щекотали до призрачной боли, и тело от этого то вздрагивало, то замирало от предвкушения. Локи касался покрывшейся мурашками кожи губами, скользил мокрым языком, и на влажных следах от прохлады комнаты поднимались волоски на груди. Локи двигался на Торе вверх и вниз, ни на ноготок не пропуская и частички тела, всего коснулся. Тор вздрогнул, когда горячий рот накрыл сосок, а гибкий язык подразнил его. Еще никогда никто не касался его так — как женщины, и Тор удивился, насколько сильным было ответное желание. Локи же повторил то же самое с другим соском, снова спустился, отмечая путь языком, вниз, покружил у пупка и сразу оказался между Торовых ног.  
Тор поднялся на локтях, с изумлением глядя на то, что творит Локи, едва не отпихнул его, когда увидел, как хищно тот улыбается возле его вставшей плоти.  
— Что?.. — успел спросить Тор перед тем, как замер и потерял дыхание от того, как обожгло горячей влагой чувствительную кожу.  
— Давай проверим, кто дольше будет помнить, — усмехнулся Локи. — Ты велел запомнить эту ночь мне, но вспоминать будешь только ты. И жалеть...  
— Заткнись, — выдохнул Тор. — Я...  
— Убью тебя? — подсказал глумливый гаденыш, но дальше не продолжил, только усмехнулся. Тор хотел было снова ударить его, чтоб замолчал, но Локи и сам прекратил. Вместо этого — где только набрался — обхватил плоть Тора губами и, мягко двигаясь, натянулся на нее ртом.  
Тора огнем жгло от каждого движения языка, он будто кольцами обвивался вокруг него мягкой пружиной, виден был только затылок Локи и его плечи, а потом в глазах помутилось и в который раз перехватило дыхание. Тор закричал, не сдерживаясь, самозабвенно, чувствуя, как отпускают его плотно сжатый рот и гибкий язык. Локи поднял голову и рассмеялся.  
— Запоминай, сын Одина, никогда больше ты такого не испытаешь.  
Тор едва вспомнил, как дышать, когда горячий рот снова облек его плоть, сжался, язык дразняще прошелся по каждой венке, по набухшей головке. Локи издевался, не иначе: вылизывал, оглаживал, сосал — и так похабно, как даже Тору раньше было неведомо. Звуки, такие непохожие на привычные звуки совокуплявшихся тел, наполнили комнату, но Тор их даже не слышал, а будто кожей чувствовал.  
Локи обвивался языком снова и снова, а потом поднимал голову, и Тор выгибался в крике, настолько острым было это ощущение. Стало жарко, жар шел изнутри, оставался влагой на коже и тут же выпаривал ее. От бесстыдного, обвивавшегося вокруг плоти языка, шло такое же бесстыдное, даже отчаянное удовольствие. Тор закричал снова, а Локи в последний раз насадился на него уже не ртом, а горлом, сжался вокруг щеками, раздразнил языком — и отпрянул, смотря, как выплескивается Торово семя. Тор зажмурился, но снова распахнул глаза, ощущая, как Локи слизывает каждую каплю, собирает языком и глотает, да так жадно, словно редкое лакомство.  
Тор, еще дрожа, изливался ему в рот, а сам понимал, что не пересилит себя — не откажется от такого добровольно.

— Когда же ты убьешь меня, грозный Тор? — насмешливо спрашивал Локи. — Мы плывем уже второй день.  
— Когда же ты убьешь меня, Тор? — смеялся Локи, смотря на бесчисленные волны грозного по зимнему времени моря. — Мы в пути пять дней.  
— Когда же ты убьешь меня, Тор? — хохотал Локи, выставляя Торов позор на посмешище его людям. — Или ты уже не хозяин своему слову? Седьмой день на исходе, а я все еще жив.  
Каждый раз Тор заставлял его замолчать только одним способом — сжимая пальцы в кулак на его затылке, сдавливая между пальцев пряди и дергая так, чтобы приблизить лицо Локи к своему. И ненависть, и злость, и дикое желание убить насмешника овладевало Тором, каждый раз он перегибал Локи спиной через борт лодки, но и возвращал обратно.  
Тор знал, что над ним смеются, видел перешептывания своих воинов, осуждавших его за то, что поддался своей же подстилке, но ничего не делал с этим. Пока только Вольстагг затыкал глотки особо рьяным из ошептывавших вождя людей. Но и друг уже неодобрительно смотрел на Тора, все ждал, когда тот исполнит обещание.  
А Тор не мог, хоть и ненавидел себя за это, вымещал злость на смеявшемся Локи. Просто — не мог, не поднималась рука бросить змееныша за борт на корм рыбам и чудовищам. Тор больше не владел своим словом, но с лихвой искупал это тем, что владел Локи.

Спустя еще три ночи вдали показалась родная земля. Заскучавшие, озлобившиеся за плавание воины кричали радостно и громко, будто хотели докричаться до берега. Тор стоял на носу лодки и с неясным томлением ждал того, что ждет его дома.  
— Еще не поздно. Здесь сильное течение и острые скалы под волнами, — раздался за плечом тихий голос Вольстагга. Тор не обернулся, только опустил голову, зная, о чем завел речь друг. — Выброси его здесь, Тор, дружище, не тащи в дом пакость, как навоз на обуви. Он — зло, я это чувствую, и ты знаешь. Убей его здесь, избавься...  
— Веди сюда, — кивнул Тор, решившись. Вольстагг положил ему на плечо тяжелую ладонь и пожал, ободряя.  
— Это правильно, друг, только так и будет верно.  
Он притащил не упиравшегося Локи, швырнул к ногам Тора, но тот даже не посмотрел на раба. Вместо этого он продолжал наблюдать, как все жирнее становится линия берега, как синеют волны под носом лодки.  
— Наконец-то ты решился, — донеслось шипение, и раб нагло поднялся с колен и подошел к нему. — Ну?  
Тор, не глядя, только привычным движением, схватил его за шею и сжал.  
— Не научился молитвам? — тихо спросил он. Под пальцами забулькало — Локи смеялся.  
— Нет, — прохрипел он. — Я не молюсь.  
— Сдохнешь так.  
Тор вздернул его вверх за горло, подтащил к борту и перегнул через него. Оставалось совсем немного — разомкнуть пальцы и подтолкнуть, и не стало бы помехи, зловредной мухи, жужжащей над ухом. Тор ослаблял хватку, но все равно еще не выпускал, смотря в лицо Локи. А тот продолжал улыбаться, скалился, змееныш, и дразнил едва видными движениями языка между чуть разомкнутых губ.  
Тор заревел, словно от боли, дернул его вверх, почти отрывая голову, но бросил на палубу, а не в воду.  
— Все прочь, — приказал он собравшимся вокруг вождя людям. — Прочь!  
Место вокруг них вмиг опустело, только Локи, еще лежащий у ног Тора, кашлял и тер шею.  
— Я еще пожалею об этом, — прошептал Тор, поднимая его и взваливая на плечо неожиданно потяжелевшее тело.  
— Пожалеешь, — подтвердил Локи.

Сам он идти не мог, после чудом обойденной смерти тело Локи не подчинялось ему. Тор уже привычно перекинул его через плечо, но так было неудобно, и пришлось брать на руки, как невесту брачной ночью. Локи обвил его шею руками, прижался и умостил на плече голову, щекоча щеку волосами. Тор кривился, но молчал — сам был виноват, что пощадил. Мостки под ногами прогибались от двойной тяжести, но Тор, пусть и медленнее, спустился на берег, где своих воинов уже встречали все жители.  
Тор прошел еще немного и опустил Локи на землю, а тот, хоть и казался слабым, выпрямился возле него и гордо вскинул голову. Тор обернулся, ища глазами отца, и удивился странно напряженным лицам своего народа. Люди расходились, образуя широкий проход, и между ними показался идущий впереди Один. Но уже не отец привлек внимание Тора, а те, кто шел за ним. Над землей, кутаясь в сумрачные плотные плащи с глубокими капюшонами, двигались тени.  
Тени богов их народа, и это не сулило ничего доброго вернувшимся воинам, и в первую очередь — Тору.  
— Здравствуй, сын, — поприветствовал Один, но не подошел по обычаю обнять его.  
— Здравствуй, отец, — ответил Тор, но тоже, подчиняясь странной торжественности встречи, остался на месте. — Я вернулся домой с победой. Посмотри, какие богатые дары привез я нашим богам, тебе и народу.  
Один сверкнул яростью, осветившей его единственный уцелевший глаз.  
— Не тем хвастаешь, сын, — прервал он. — Не тем. Кого еще ты привез на нашу землю?  
Тор перехватил отцовский взгляд, брошенный в сторону от него, посмотрел туда же и увидел довольно улыбавшегося Локи.  
— Кого ты привез? — грозно спросил отец еще раз.  
— Раба, — ответил Тор, и в этом была вся правда, которую он знал.  
— Сынок...  
Рядом с Одином встала одна из теней, отвела назад капюшон, скрывавший самое прекрасное из виденных Тором лиц. Все люди на площади у пристани потупились — негоже было смотреть на богиню. Только Один и Тор смели делать это. Фригга положила руку на плечо того, кто однажды стал ей мужем на одну ночь и отцом ее сына на всю жизнь.  
— Ты не знаешь, кого привез к нам? Ты не понимаешь, кого только что принес на нашу землю на руках?  
Тор обернулся на Локи еще раз и похолодел. Тот смеялся, задорно, от души, хохотал до выступивших на глаза слез, и от каждого отзвука его смеха Тор чувствовал, как серебрятся его волосы.  
— Что же ты... — Один обернулся к Фригге, словно напитывался от нее силой и терпением, — что же ты натворил, сын...


	2. Chapter 2

— Локи, сын Лафея, напророченный на гибель миру отец мирового змея... Что тебе нужно в нашей земле?  
Тор сидел в полутемном общем храме своих богов, единственный, кто удостоился такой чести. Но он понимал, что не подарком это было, что он оказался здесь не как принятый в этот круг, а как попавший под суд. Рядом стоял отец, и его тяжелая рука пудовым весом давила на плечо. Напротив, крайней в ровном ряду сумрачных теней, стояла мать, откинувшая назад капюшон, и ее золотые волосы отражали неверный свет десятка факелов, расставленных на полу храма. Остальные стояли прямо, скрыв лица под накидками, и Тору не хотелось думать о них, как о своих дядьях и тетках, потому что сейчас они были только его богами. Не добрыми и дарующими благословения, а суровыми правителями, стоящими на страже своих земель. И Тор сейчас не был их возлюбленным сыном, а оказался предателем, принесшим в родной дом неведомое зло.  
Зло же, ухмыляясь и без страха глядя на стоявших перед ним богов, стояло в центре освещенной площадки, прямо и гордо, словно и не его били и насиловали больше трех декад подряд. Тор чувствовал, как закипает внутри ярость при виде Локи, как позднее осознание того, что он натворил, туманит разум сильнее, чем похотливый угар, в который его каждый миг до этого окунал Локи. Тор боялся поверить, что пришелец околдовал его, но и других причин для своего оправдания придумать не мог. Мысли его прервал громкий, острый, как и его хозяин, голос — Локи отвечал Хеймдаллю на вопрос:  
— Я пришел просить помощи.  
— Так не просят, — прервал его Видящий. — Ты пришел на нашу землю, как вор, околдовал нашего сына...  
— Ха! — перебил его Локи, и Тор ожидал, что невежу убьет на месте силой гнева Хеймдалля, но тот молчал и слушал. — Посмотри, Золотоволосая, на своего сына. Видишь ли ты на нем хотя бы эхо чар? Кроме своих?  
Фригга посмотрела на Тора с такой тоской, что его сердце защемило.  
— Нет, — ответила она. — Он чист.  
Локи ухмыльнулся.  
— И не понять, оправдали тебя этим или нет, — прошептал Один. Тор понурился. Ему ли было не понимать, что это значит. Если Локи не очаровывал его, то и прощения Тору не оставалось. Он сам, по своей воле, по своему желанию брал его, привез с собой на родные берега. И то, что делал он это по велению плоти, не оправдывало его, как могло бы подозрение в том, что Локи его околдовал.  
— Какой помощи ты ждешь, Локи, сын Лафея, отец мировой погибели? Чего ты ждешь от нас и чего ищешь в наших землях? — снова спросил Хеймдалль.  
— Вы же знаете, — ощерился Локи. — Вы ведь давно знаете, и уже отказали в помощи моему отцу, когда он просил вас. Если вы не помогаете сами, я буду вынуждать вас помочь!  
Голос Локи звучал все громче, заполнял собой своды храма, отдавался дрожью в напряженном теле Тора.  
— Только вы владеете тем, что может спасти весь мир. Владеете и никому не даете это оружие. Так сможете ли вы противиться теперь, когда беда пришла на ваши берега? Когда именно здесь родится мировой змей, и именно отсюда он начнет разрушать и ваш мир тоже. Теперь вы будете теми, на кого обратится первый гнев змея! И сможете ли вы дальше ждать и не дать его уничтожить?  
— Успокойся, сын Лафея, — Хеймдалль протянул руку, заставляя замолчать разгневанного Локи. — Правильно ли мы тебя поняли? Змей уже внутри тебя? Ты понес?  
— Да, — со злым весельем ответил Локи. — Он во мне. А я — на вашей земле, как полноправный бог, пусть и привезенный с чужих земель. Ваш потомок привез меня на ваши берега, своими руками принес на земли, где стоят ваши храмы. Теперь я такой же бог этой страны, как и вы. И вы уже не сможете отвернуться от моей беды, потому что она стала вашей. Меньше девяти месяцев осталось вам на то, чтобы сделать оружие и уничтожить змея во мне.  
— Кто его отец? — нарочито-спокойно спросила Фригга, и Тор с нетерпением ждал, что ответит его матери Локи. Он уже знал, что услышит, понимал, что теперь ему нет прощения и не заслужить его за всю свою долгую жизнь, но пока оставался хоть последний шанс...  
Вместо ответа Локи, не глядя, указал на него, и в наступившей тишине громом раздались слова отца и матери:  
— Тор!  
— Сынок...  
Внутри Тора словно лава разлилась, сожгла вмиг кровь, плоть и кости, он горел в сильнейшей ненависти к Локи и злости на себя, и даже Один не смог удержать его. Тор вскочил, бросился на Локи, уже привычно схватил его за горло и поднял над полом, глядя в искрящиеся безумным весельем глаза.  
— Ты! Ты!..  
— Я, — прохрипел Локи. — И ты!  
Тор отпустил его, а подбежавший Один оттащил сына от рухнувшего Локи.  
— Дайте мне убить его! — кричал Тор. — Я все исправлю, дайте мне уничтожить его!  
— Молчи, сын Одина, — обратил на него взгляд золотых глаз Хеймдалль. — Уже ничего не исправить. Ты виноват, вина твоя огромна и неискупима. Ты, глупый слабый мальчишка, не смогший обуздать плоть и похоть, ты привез сюда это зло, ты стал отцом того, кто разрушит этот мир, и ты, ничтожный, жизнь отдашь за то, чтобы все исправить! И ни твоя мать, ни твой отец не смогут оправдать тебя перед нами. И то, что ты сын богини, не даст тебе шанса спастись. Тебе и только тебе исправлять то, что натворили вы вместе.  
— Я готов, — ответил Тор, опускаясь перед Хеймдаллем и остальными богами на колени. — Я готов все исправить, только скажите, что мне сделать?  
— Умереть, — захохотал Локи и не замолчал даже под свирепым взглядом Тора.  
— Что мне сделать? — повторил он.  
— Умереть, — ответил Хеймдалль, а мать, на которую посмотрел испуганный Тор, кивнула.  
— Но как... Как это все исправит? — спрашивал богов Тор, но не смерти он испугался, а позора, с которым умрет. Погибнуть, не исправив своей ошибки, было худшим наказанием, чем даже позорная смерть от старости на семейном ложе. И если боги решат, что Тор настолько виноват, то его имя навеки покроется несмываемой грязью.  
— Пока никак, — ответил Хеймдалль. — Ступай, сын Одина, готовься к смерти.  
Уходя, Тор слышал тихий смех Локи и сжимал кулаки до боли. Отомстил, гаденыш, за все унижения отомстил с лихвой, за каждую ночь и за каждый удар ответил стократно. Но сетовать оставалось только на себя — Тор сам совершил ошибку, сам принес погибель на свою землю. И смерть после такого уже не казалась достаточным наказанием.

Тор сидел на холме, зябко кутаясь в шубу. Подступившая к границам его страны зима выстужала воздух, приносила тяжелые облака, полные снега, скрывала в них солнце. Холм был бур от пожухлой травы, оголившиеся деревья леса расчерчивали край горизонта черными линиями, и вокруг все было серо — почти как на проклятом острове, с которого Тор привез свою погибель. Мысли снова обратились к Локи, ненависть затопила разум, хотя отец отправлял его сюда прощаться с миром и жизнью. Даже опустевшие поля и голые деревья казались сейчас Тору самыми прекрасными, и покидать их не хотелось. Но последние мгновения окрасились багрянцем, стоило только вспомнить змеиную усмешку божка серых скал. Тор вздохнул раз, другой, сжал и разжал кулаки, и успокоился. Ему осталось совсем немного времени, и тратить его на ненависть было глупо.  
За спиной раздались шаги. Тору и оборачиваться было не нужно, чтобы понять — отец идет звать на смерть. Уходить отсюда не хотелось, как не хотелось и умирать. Но позор должен быть смыт кровью, а Тор не привык отступать и трусить.  
— Прощаешься, о, грозный Тор? — раздалось змеиное шипение.  
— Не твое дело, — огрызнулся он, не оборачиваясь к причинам всех своих бед. Если это не Один, то у Тора оставалось еще несколько минут. Но Локи и здесь разрушил все его надежды.  
— Оставь прощание, сын Одина. Тебя зовут на смерть.  
— Радуешься? — обернулся к нему Тор, и от ненависти, исходящей от него волнами, Локи отшатнулся.  
Но не потерял обычной своей злорадности. Даже в худшие дни, подчиняясь Тору и испытывая на себе его силу, он продолжал злорадствовать и насмехаться, а сейчас, почуяв свою силу и безнаказанность, и вовсе не видел границ.  
— Да, — зашипел Локи, наклоняясь к уху Тора и обжигая ядовитым дыханием. — Радуюсь. Потому что ты сдохнешь сегодня, сын Одина и Фригги, сдохнешь от моих рук, ибо я выторговал себе это право — пронзить мечом твою грудь. И сегодня ты заплатишь за все побои, за каждый миг моего унижения перед глазами тех, кто привык молиться мне. О, грозный Тор, если бы ты не был мне нужен, я бы уничтожил тебя одним щелчком пальца.  
И Локи коснулся жухлой травы, а она занялась ярким огнем, согревая озябшего на ветру Тора.  
— И ты сгорел бы в пламени, сын Одина, за одно то, что посмел коснуться и осквернить меня.  
— Да ты и сам был не против, — закричал в ответ Тор.  
— До тебя, проклятый варвар, я был непорочен! Никто не смел прикоснуться ко мне! Никто! Все знали, что случится, если я понесу. И ты, как виновник этого, должен ответить за то, что натворил. Вставай, грозный Тор. Тебе пора умирать!  
Тор ничего не ответил на это, поднялся и направился к храму, где уже готовились к его казни. Там все было украшено, как перед царской свадьбой, венки из оставшихся и собранных утром листьев украшали колонны, у входа стояли столы с обильными яствами и питьем, которыми могли угоститься все. Но все это оставалось нетронутым, а люди сгрудились у входа в храм и встречали Тора опущенными взглядами и поникшими головами. Даже Вольстагг, верный Вольстагг опустил глаза, увидев, как приближается друг. Тор, уже не глядя по сторонам, вошел в храм, скинул на пол шубу и повел плечами, предпочитая встречать смерть с высоко поднятой головой.  
В центре храма стоял каменный стол, на котором по праздникам приносили жертвы богам. А сегодня на нем суждено было погибнуть Тору, смыть кровью свою же ошибку. Тор лег на него, сложил на груди руки и закрыл глаза. Он не дрогнет, когда меч, зажатый в слабых руках пришлого бога, пронзит его грудь.  
Тор не видел, зато чувствовал и слышал, как наполняется людьми храм, слышал тяжелую поступь отца и уже знакомый запах Локи, кружившего у стола. Когда же над Тором сгустилась тишина, в которой раздавался только звук вынимаемого из ножен меча, он понял, что время настало.  
— Вот и пришла твоя расплата за все, что ты сделал со мной, грозный Тор, сын Одина и Златовласой богини.  
Острие меча уперлось в грудь, кожу захолодило от первых капель выступившей крови. Тор сжал губы, чтобы не издать ни звука, не опозорить свою смерть еще больше, но не выдержал и закричал — громко, страшно, до разорванной груди, в которой уже торчал всаженный меч. Тор кричал и чувствовал, как выходит из него жизнь, как дух покидает обессиленное тело. Он упал на стол, ударился головой о полированный камень, но уже не чувствовал боли и страха. Сознание покинуло его, а следом за ним ушла жизнь.

— Просыпайся, грозный Тор, — раздался ненавистный змеиный шепот. — Просыпайся же!  
Тор открыл глаза, вдохнул полной грудью, уже не чувствуя боли, и рывком поднялся, сел на столе. Перед ним стоял, все еще сжимая окровавленный меч, Локи, в двух шагах позади него — отец, ровной призрачной стеной встали тени богов. За ними же, сквозь туманную дымку, Тор различил всех тех, кто собрался этим днем в храме — смотреть на его смерть. Увидев, как он поднялся, все люди опустились на колени, склонили головы, даже отец пал ниц и не смотрел в лицо сына. Боги же, наоборот, откинули капюшоны плащей, обнажив суровые прекрасные лица.  
— Встань, Тор, бог грома, божественный кузнец. Встань и будь нам равным — сыном и братом.  
Тор скользнул на пол, но не почувствовал его. Камень словно проминался под его шагами, словно Тор ступал по мягчайшей перине, не чувствуя своей тяжести. Он обернулся к Локи, но вместо прежней ненависти увидел только радость и надежду в его глазах.  
— Что?.. Что случилось? — спросил Тор, подходя к матери, а та, склонив к себе его голову, поцеловала в лоб и пригладила волосы.  
— Ты стал одним из нас, сынок. Ты смыл кровью свою ошибку и теперь, став богом, ты спасешь этот мир от зла, живущего в Локи.  
Тор посмотрел на жертвенный стол и увидел, что с него еще капает его кровь, много крови, она заливает пол храма, попадая в мельчайшие трещинки каменных плит, и тут же о них звякнул отброшенный Локи меч.  
— Ступай за нами, Тор, — велел Хеймдалль и первым обернулся к выходу из храма. Они двигались ровным рядом — десять сумрачных теней, Тор, еще в полном боевом облачении, и кутавшийся в длинное черное одеяние Локи, прикрывавший себя руками. Широкие рукава его одежды слоями плотной ткани закрывали живот, в котором росло мировое зло, но Тор теперь чувствовал то, что оживает в Локи. Чувствовал ненависть и боль, исходившие от него, клубившиеся в нем. Тор чувствовал это и боялся того, кто явится миру и по его вине.  
Все еще только начиналось.

Никто не знал, где живут боги, даже старые легенды никогда не рассказывали об этом. Единственными, кому это ведомо, были сами боги. Тор с замиранием сердца — того, что отныне заменяло ему сердце — ждал, когда они окажутся в обиталище богов. Обернувшись, он увидел, как продолжают свой путь сумеречные тени, а сами боги остановились и по одному, следуя друг за другом, истаяли. Даже Локи пропал в воздухе, остались только Тор и Фригга.  
— Дай мне руку, сынок, — сказала она, и Тор послушно протянул руку матери. Считанные мгновения понадобились ему, чтобы понять, как управлять дарованной силой. Они оказались на пороге странных чертогов — в один этаж, почти таких же, как и привычные Тору дома его земли. Но этот был длинным, круглым, и только там, где кольцо чертогов размыкалось, показывался вход. Непривычным был и цвет жилища: словно радуга перетекала по нему, окрашивая то красным, то желтым, то небесно-синим. Ни один цвет не оставался надолго, они сменялись за мгновения, превращаясь из одного в другой.  
— Теперь ты тоже будешь здесь жить, — сказала Фригга и повела сына за собой.  
Радуга окрашивала чертог и изнутри, в нем было светло, как днем, хотя за окнами — широкими и высокими, светили в черноте звезды.  
— Где мы?  
— Это Вальгалла, жилище богов.  
Фригга вела его по новому дому, а за окнами сменялся пейзаж: то песчаный берег, то густой лес, то скалистый обрыв. Они были освещены, но дальше, откуда доносился плеск волн, разливалась темнота.  
— Это море?  
— Великий океан, откуда питаются моря и реки смертного мира, — ответила мать. — Но и по ним не доплыть сюда. А там, — она указала рукой, и Тор увидел в окне, как волны исчезают словно в гигантской пропасти, — край нашего мира.  
Тор остановился, пытаясь рассмотреть, как волны падают в пустоту, но ничего не было видно.  
— Пойдем, сынок, нас ждут.  
Они пошли дальше, мимо бесконечных дверей и окон, а дом богов словно и не заканчивался. Наконец Фригга остановилась перед широкими дверями, толкнула их внутрь, и мать с сыном оказались в круглой зале. В центре ее, возле странного, переливающегося оттенками серого, шара, стояли боги.  
Тор шагнул вперед, блеск шара манил его, но, едва он протянул руку, чтобы его потрогать, как Хеймдалль отвел ее.  
— Это звездный камень, Тор, его не нужно касаться. Он обжигает даже бога.  
Но Тор решил проверить, коснулся гладкого бока кончиком пальца и тут же, вскрикнув, отступил. На мизинце расплывалось красное пятно, наливавшееся болью.  
— Я предупреждал, — бесстрастно заметил Хеймдалль, а Локи тихо засмеялся. Тор смерил его злым взглядом, но на Локи это не произвело впечатления. Теперь он смотрел на бывшего мучителя открыто, без прежней ненависти, но все с тем же ехидством, что сопровождало его всегда. Фригга взяла сына за руку, сжала в ладони его палец, и боль утихла. Тор улыбнулся матери, мягко поцеловал ее в щеку в благодарность за помощь. Еще никогда ему не удавалось прикоснуться к ней, хотя Фригга, втайне от всех, даже своих сестер и братьев, навещала его. В детстве Тору всегда хотелось, чтобы мама коснулась его, ласково и нежно, провела по волосам, поцеловала перед сном, как все обычные матери. Но вместо этого он довольствовался только тем, что видит ее, может удивляться ее красоте. И сейчас прикасаться к Фригге было по-детски приятно, да и она была рада, что сын оказался рядом на равных.  
— Я могу продолжать? — снова раздался холодный голос Хеймдалля. Фригга коротко улыбнулась и посмотрела на брата, а Тор последовал ее примеру. — Это единственный металл, из которого можно выковать оружие, способное уничтожить бога. А то, что сейчас растет в чреве Локи, несомненно, является богом.  
— И что мне нужно сделать? — спросил Тор, который сразу понял, к чему ведет Видящий.  
— Выковать меч, которым вы убьете того, кого создали, — ответил Хеймдалль, и в его голосе впервые мелькнуло чувство — злость на двух глупцов, сотворивших то, что должно уничтожить мир. — Но и это не так просто.  
Он повернулся к Тору, смотрел на него неподвижным взглядом золотых глаз, а Тору, еще не привыкшему, что теперь они с Хеймдаллем на равных, стало не по себе.  
— Только одним молотом можно выковать это оружие — великим Мьельниром...  
С детства, еще с той поры, как слушал сказки кормилицы, Тор знал, что такое великий Мьельнир — главный молот цвергов, подземного народца. Никто и никогда не видел его, да и цвергов тоже — они ушли под землю, скрылись от солнечного света и глупых людей, заполонивших мир. Мьельнир мог выковать любую вещь из любого материала, даже рубашку из ткани, хотя как это сделать, Тор не понимал и сейчас. Но так говорили сказки, пришедшие от предков, и приходилось в них верить.  
— Но где его взять? — удивился Тор.  
— У цвергов, — ответил Хеймдалль. — Вы отправитесь в подземное царство и добудете его.  
— Почему я? — воскликнул вдруг Локи. — Пусть идет только он, он же теперь божественный кузнец.  
У Тора снова сжались в кулаки руки, он едва сдержался, чтобы не заткнуть Локи рот привычным способом, но мать положила руку ему на плечо, унимая злость.  
— Почему ты, пришлый? — тихим, свистящим шепотом произнес вдруг Хеймдалль, а глаза его блеснули плавленым золотом. — Почему ты? Потому что ты, змеиный бог, пришел в нашу землю, нося в чреве мировую погибель. Ты виновен в том, что карой нависло над нашим миром, больше, чем Тор! И ты, пришлый, ответишь за это!  
Но Локи не так-то просто было запугать. Он, в отличие от других богов, не склонял понуро голову перед гневом Хеймдалля, а расправлял плечи и вытягивался, становясь на один уровень с Видящим.  
— Пришлый? — рассмеялся Локи. — Ты меня называешь пришлым, а, черный бог? Ты, пришедший сюда так же, как и я, оказавшийся здесь вслед за своей статуей, привезенной варварами с солнечных берегов юга, ты называешь меня пришлым? Ты ничем не отличаешься от меня, Хеймдалль, черный бог далеких земель, Видящий через время и пространство. И я стал богом этой страны по тому же праву, что и ты! Так уважай меня так же, как остальных братьев и сестер, так же, как я уважаю тебя!  
Хеймдалль слушал гневную отповедь Локи с каменным лицом, ни разу не скрыл золото глаз за опущенными веками, только полные губы его чуть дрожали, выдавая настоящие чувства. Все вокруг замерли и молчали, слушая, как два пришлых бога выясняют, кто из них и по какому праву здесь оказался.  
— Молчите, — вдруг вскинул руку Браги, и от звука его голоса, медового и густого, застыло само время. — Все мы отныне братья здесь, и никому не нужно хвастаться первенством. И ты, Хеймдалль, Великий Видящий, и ты, Локи, змеиный бог, повелитель лжи и хитрецов, оба стали одними из нас. И нет среди нас первых, и последних не будет тоже. Пожмите друг другу руки, братья, и смирите гордыню.  
Оба спорщика смотрели на Браги и не торопились подчиниться силе его голоса. Остальные же ждали, не двигаясь с места, только Тор изумленно смотрел на все происходящее.  
Локи первым протянул руку, улыбнулся — не глумливо и ехидно, как было привычно Тору, а открыто, словно ни капли лживого яда не капало никогда с его губ. Хеймдалль посмотрел на его руку, долго, словно ожидая, что она обратится змеей и ужалит его, но протянул свою, и ладони двух богов сомкнулись вокруг запястий.  
— Ты мой брат, Хеймдалль, — произнес Локи.  
— Ты мой брат, Локи, — ответил Хеймдалль.  
Тор услышал тихий выдох матери, да и остальные — он готов был поклясться — перевели дух.  
— Вы отправитесь к цвергам, — сказал Хеймдалль, все еще удерживая руку Локи в своей ладони. — Оба. Только вдвоем вы будете исправлять свою ошибку. Ты — разум, Тор — сила, и вдвоем вы будете непобедимы. Ты согласен?  
Локи кивнул, и только тогда Хеймдалль отпустил его. Боги, снова следуя друг за другом, вышли из залы, и Тор шел с ними, но думы у него были совсем не о том.

— Неужели они не видят нас? — спросил Тор.  
Вместо ответа Локи провел рукой перед лицом Вольстагга, а тот даже не моргнул.  
— Они увидят, только если ты захочешь.  
— Но я хочу! — воскликнул Тор. Локи пожал плечами.  
Вспомнив, что говорила мать, Тор накинул на плечи сумеречный, только что начарованный Локи плащ, и вышел в смертный мир. Вольстагг, поняв, кто перед ним, опустил голову и встал на колени, а Тору даже нельзя было коснуться его, чтобы заставить подняться.  
— Вольстагг...  
Но тот не поднимал головы, и Тору становилось больно от этого, но уже не по-настоящему, лишь фантомно — отзвуком той боли, что он чувствовал бы как человек.  
— Здравствуй, Вольстагг, — сказал он, не зная, что говорить дальше, и друг молчал тоже.  
— Доволен? — закатил глаза все еще невидимый Локи, и Тор, мрачно зыркнув на него, сжал губы.  
— Благослови меня, Тор, божественный кузнец, — произнес вдруг Вольстагг, и Тор, чуть приподняв капюшон и встретившись глазами с другом, кивнул.  
— Я благословляю тебя, Вольстагг, храбрый воин.  
— Благодарю.  
— Идем же! Сил нет смотреть на вашу печаль, — фыркнул Локи. — Еще намилуетесь.  
Он был прав, и Тор, снова взглянув на стоявшего перед ним друга, снял плащ, становясь невидимым.

Они специально прошли через город Одина, потому что Тор все еще скучал по старой жизни, хотя и в том, чтобы быть богом, были свои преимущества. Но, едва взглянув на шедшего рядом Локи, все смывалось одним, но главным недостатком. Отныне Тору придется терпеть Локи всю вечность.  
А тот, казалось, не унывал. Наоборот, поняв, что местные боги приняли его и помогут ему, он повеселел, даже иногда улыбался не так, как Тору было привычно: едко и гадко, а весьма мило. Хотя это слово подходило Локи меньше всего. Он то и дело гладил живот, а Тор, все еще чувствующий пульсацию ярости и черного гнева растущего в чреве Локи змея, ежился. Даже его сбивало с ног ненавистью, источаемой этим существом, и каким он будет, никто не представлял. Знали только одно — это нечто нужно уничтожить.  
Именно за этим и направлялись к цвергам Тор и Локи. Горы цвергов закрывали другой край земли, и путь к ним был труден и долог. Для людей. Боги же оказались у подножия гор в одно мгновение, но там и остановились.  
— Ну, какой у тебя план? — спросил Тор. Он избегал смотреть на Локи, а тот, казалось, и не страдал от этого, словно все, что между ними было, заколотили в обитый металлом ящик и бросили с обрыва зримой земли.  
— Никакого, — ответил Локи. — Я думал, мы войдем, ты раскидаешь цвергов пинками по углам, и мы заберем молот. Ты ведь так силен в пинках, могучий Тор.  
Повернувшись, Тор увидел, что Локи смеется над ним. Тщательно давимая ярость снова ожила в его душе.  
— Так, значит? Отлично! Идем.  
Схватив Локи за руку, Тор решительно направился к каменным воротам жилища цвергов. С трудом Локи удалось его остановить.  
— Стой, бестолковый, — шипел Локи, пытаясь отцепить от своего запястья пальцы Тора. — Ты туда даже войти не сможешь!  
Тор встал, отбросил его руку и выжидающе смотрел, пока Локи любуется письменами, вырубленными на полированном камне створок ворот. Локи словно читал ладонью, буквы быстро вспыхивали зеленым огнем и гасли, когда он вел руку дальше.  
— Сложно, — наконец сказал он и поднялся с колен, на которые встал, дочитывая письмена. — Их зачаровали против любого, кто попытается войти. Может, позовешь Вольстагга и выбьешь ворота?  
В этот раз Тор не сдержался, накрыл ухмыляющееся лицо Локи ладонью и сжал пальцы. Щеки, губы и нос сминались под его силой, а Локи все равно хихикал.  
— Ты ведь знаешь, что не сможешь меня убить? — просипел тот, и Тор сразу убрал руку. Он знал, лучше всех знал, но это не мешало ему желать уничтожить или покалечить Локи, вырвать его змеиный язык и выколоть зеленые глаза, в которых тоже плескался яд.  
Едва Тор отпустил его, как Локи провел над замком ладонью, и, едва сдерживая изумление, почти ужас, Тор увидел, как в камне оживают змеи, скользят по створкам ворот, а камень натягивается над гибкими телами, словно ткань.  
— Что это? Что ты сделал?  
— Замолчи, — шикнул Локи. — Смотри!  
Змеи завивались косами, сплетались в клубки, их становилось все больше, пока, наконец, между двух плотно согнанных створок не появилась тонкая как нить щель. Она становилась все шире, пока ворота не раздвинулись настолько, что между ними смог пройти Тор. Локи, змееныш, и так мог просочиться в любую щель — так Тору казалось. Внутри было темно, но все еще сопровождавшие их каменные змеи засветились, хоть и тускло, как гнилушки на болоте. Однако этого хватало, чтобы не запнуться или не попасть в ловушку, которых, Тор был уверен, цверги для возможных гостей не пожалели.  
Чутье бывалого воина не подвело его и тут. Сначала одна, потом еще две змеи заискрились, рассыпались раскаленными искрами, а Локи вовремя успел пригнуть голову Тора, чтобы тот не попал под заостренные металлические диски, вылетевшие из открывшихся пазов в стене.  
— Спасибо, — огорченный его помощью, произнес Тор.  
— Должен будешь, — не смутился Локи.  
Дальнейший путь прошел без серьезных неприятностей. Змеи, которых действительно становилось больше — Тор видел, как колдует Локи — иногда вспыхивали снова, и тогда оба бога замирали, ожидая, пока ловушки сработают на змей. Дорога была одна, и ей не было края, они шли и шли, по меркам Тора, едва ли не целый день. В конце коридора, по которому они двигались, показался свет. Тоже тусклый, но ярче, чем шел от змей, наколдованных Локи.  
— Стой, — придержал он Тора за руку. — Подожди!  
У него был нахмурен лоб, и брови сошлись у переносицы. Локи то ли принюхивался, то ли прислушивался, но вид его заставил Тора замереть.  
— Остановимся здесь.  
Тор прислушался к нему, остановился почти на границе тьмы коридора и света зала. Змеи вились там же, не рискуя выползать за спасительную тень. Но Локи, шепнув что-то, заставил их ползти вперед — на разведку.  
— Подождем.  
Они сели на каменный пол, но ждали недолго, змеи вскоре вернулись. Локи касался их кончиками пальцев, а они ползали в камне вокруг его руки, будто ласкались. Изредка между пальцев Локи вспыхивали искры, а лицо его понемногу разглаживалось.  
— Пойдем, — велел он, с небольшим трудом поднялся и пошел вперед. Тор оглядывался по сторонам, с изумлением рассматривая работу цвергов. Зал, в котором они оказались, будто не имел потолка, вверх поднимались металлические стены, украшенные чеканными узорами и драгоценными камнями, а свет, шедший свысока, разбивался на камнях на сотни лучей, освещая весь зал. Из него было четыре выхода: тот ход, из которого вышли Тор и Локи, и еще по одному в каждой стене. Локи, не сбиваясь, шел вперед, и Тору приходилось спешить за ним. Никаких ловушек уже не было, змейки скользили по стенам, не вспыхивая сигналами опасности, но вдруг они словно наткнулись на невидимую преграду. Локи едва успел остановиться и придержать Тора, как из ниоткуда появились цверги, казалось, их были сотни и тысячи, и на их латах вспыхивали разноцветные огоньки полированного металла.  
— Неужели вы думали, что мы не заметим чужую магию? — спросил один из цвергов, выступив вперед своего отряда.  
Тор махнул рукой, предлагая Локи вступить в переговоры. Из них двоих он точно был более искусен в работе языком. Локи нахмурился, но ответил:  
— Да, — и никто не смог ничего сказать на это простодушие.  
— Вы ошиблись, боги, — покачал головой цверг. — Что вам нужно в нашем доме?  
— Мьельнир, — снова сказал правду Локи, а Тор неслышно застонал. Каким же надо быть дураком, чтобы начистоту выкладывать цвергам, что они пришли их грабить!  
Цверг засмеялся, и остальные подхватили его смех.  
— И зачем он вам понадобился, глупые боги?  
— Чтобы выковать оружие, способное убить мирового змея.  
Тор уже был готов биться лбом о каменные стены, но цверги замолчали и переглянулись.  
— Мирового змея? — уточнил их предводитель. Локи кивнул. — Что вы знаете о мировом змее?  
— Ну, — улыбнулся Локи, а Тору стало не по себе от этой улыбки. — Он сейчас во мне.  
Отряд цвергов мгновенно ощетинился копьями и стрелами, а Тор вынул мечи.  
— И зачем же ты говоришь нам об этом, глупый бог? — донесся из-за щитов глухой голос. — Тебе ли не знать, что мы поклоняемся змею!  
— Ты знал? — не сдержал чувств Тор. — Так ты знал?  
Локи пожал плечами, но промолчал, хотя по его глумливой роже и так все было понятно.  
— И что прикажешь делать?  
— Прорубаться к Мьельниру? — предложил Локи.  
— Я убью тебя, клянусь, я убью тебя! Я придумаю тебе казнь такую лютую, что ты пожалеешь о бессмертии!  
— Давай отложим это на потом. Сейчас нам есть, чем заняться.  
Его руки запорхали, пальцы складывались в странные знаки, и змейки, наколдованные им прежде, начали расти, прорываться сквозь камень, выползая в закрытый цвергами коридор.  
— Я их задержу, а ты иди вперед. Только вперед, Тор, забери молот, — тихо, уже серьезно, скомандовал Локи и закричал что-то на непонятном языке. Его змеи взвились, закрутились кольцами вокруг цвергов, освобождая Тору ход. Но Тор и сам рубил попадавшихся ему под ноги, латы надежно защищали его от ударов, а змеи душили особо отчаянных, бросавшихся на Тора. Локи кричал, приказывая змеям, а их становилось все больше, теперь на каждого цверга приходилось по одной, и Тору почти никто не мешал.  
Он бежал вперед, не чувствуя усталости, держал наготове мечи, а оказавшись в небольшом капище, понял, что делал это не зря. Четыре ряда цвергов окружали каменный алтарь, на котором лежал молот, и Тору пришлось потрудиться, прорубаясь сквозь строй, защищавший свою реликвию. Тор рубил и резал, крушил их ударами рукоятей, стремясь скорее захватить Мьельнир, но цверги, казалось, прибывали с каждым его ударом. Уже не хватало даже дарованных ему как богу сил, когда Тору удалось перемахнуть через низкую каменную оградку, окружавшую алтарь, и схватить молот. Один из мечей пришлось бросить, но удары молота по головам цвергов были еще весомее. Обратный путь оказался короче, но Тор не слышал раздававшихся в коридоре криков Локи, а подойдя ближе, увидел, что тот лежит без движения, окруженный трупами цвергов, задушенных каменными змеями.  
— Великая Тьма, — выругался Тор, бросил второй меч и подхватил Локи на руки, а потом забросил на плечо. Он все бежал и бежал, чувствуя, как смыкаются вокруг него стены коридора, а дорога удлиняется. Но, наконец, показался квадратный зал, и, помня, что нужно идти прямо, Тор поспешил в противоположный коридор. Без магии Локи там было темно, Тора шатало и он то и дело натыкался на стены, а потревоженный Локи коротко стонал, ударяясь тоже.  
— Ненавижу тебя, — шептал, задыхаясь, Тор, — ненавижу!  
И эта ненависть возвращала ему силы. Едва он представлял, что сделает с Локи, когда они выберутся, сразу становилось легче дышать. Тонкая нить света, пробивавшаяся сквозь почти сошедшиеся обратно створки ворот, подсказала Тору, что выход близок. Он побежал быстрее, едва успел сунуть молот между створками и, как рычагом, раздвинул их снова. Свежий воздух обжигал после подземелий, ветер чуть не сбивал с ног, но Тор домчался до подножия гор, и уже там упал на траву, бросая рядом и Локи.  
Они лежали, не двигаясь и молча, пока Локи не застонал снова и не перевернулся на спину, тут же ощупав живот.  
— Все? — спросил он.  
— Все, — сказал Тор.  
И замер, слыша, как хохочет его спутник.  
— Ты безумен, — прошептал Тор.  
Локи посмотрел на него. В его глазах сверкало веселье — настоящее, но похожее на то, что одолевает воинов после лишней чарки меда.  
— Нет, — в горле Локи булькало от смеха, и он повторил: — Нет.  
Тор ничего не сказал на это, поднялся сам и вздернул его за шкирку.  
— Пора домой, — приказал он, требуя, чтобы Локи перенес их в Вальгаллу, но тот неожиданно замолчал и внимательно посмотрел на Тора.  
— А у меня нет сил, — сказал он, словно сообщал, что взошло солнце.  
— Что?  
— Я все потратил. Мне нужно время, чтобы восстановиться.  
— А быстрее это сделать можно? — спросил Тор, которому отчаянно хотелось вернуться домой и оказаться подальше от цвергов и их обиталища.  
— Эм, — задумался Локи. — Есть способ...  
Тор не успел его поторопить, как Локи приблизился к нему, цапнул за волосы на затылке и притянул к себе. Тор хотел его оттолкнуть, но Локи вжался губами в его губы, скользнул языком в рот, отвлекая, а потом укусил за нижнюю губу и высосал несколько капель выступившей крови. И через мгновение они с Тором оказались у входа в жилище богов, где их встречали остальные. Увидев молот в руке Тора, Хеймдалль улыбнулся, остальные — тоже, и только Фригга нахмурилась, увидев окровавленный рот сына.

— Мать сказала, что поделиться с тобой энергией я мог и по-другому.  
Локи поднял на него запавшие глаза, в которых не отражалось ничего, и отвернулся, снова уставившись на бегущие к обрыву края земли волны. Тор, постояв над ним немного, вздохнул и сел рядом. Локи попытался было отодвинуться, но увеличившийся за несколько недель живот помешал ему. Он остался сидеть бок о бок с Тором, хоть и видно было, что его это не радует.  
— Так было быстрее всего, — прошелестел Локи и закрыл глаза, а широкими рукавами снова прикрыл живот. Он все чаще кутался в свои многослойные одежды, скрывался от чужих глаз, а каждый раз, что Тор его видел, выглядел все хуже.  
За то время, что Тор прожил в Вальгалле, он и так редко встречал Локи, только на общих ужинах или советах, когда Хеймдалль настаивал на их присутствии. Но и тогда Локи держался отчужденно, почти всегда обхватывал руками живот, будто прислушиваясь к тому, что происходит внутри, и морщился. Хеймдалль перестал звать его вскоре после того, как они с Тором вернулись от цвергов. В один из дней, в том самом круглом зале, где в центре блестел звездный шар, Хеймдалль и другие боги советовались о том, что нужно делать дальше. Но вдруг Локи упал на пол и забился в конвульсиях, и при этом держал живот, словно успокаивал оживавшее в нем существо. Тор, подчинившись взгляду матери, поднял Локи на руки и вынес из зала, и уже через полсотни шагов Локи очнулся и с трудом вздохнул. Лицо его было мокрым от слюны и пота, а в глазах горела настоящая боль и ужас. Тору даже спрашивать не пришлось, что произошло. Змей, зачатый ими, почувствовал близость смертоносного для себя металла и протестовал, как мог, передавая свою боль тому, кто его носил. И с тех пор, как Тор донес Локи до его покоев, он видел его все реже. Зато знал, где тот скрывается от чужих глаз. По черной энергии, вихрившейся в нем, Локи всегда можно было почувствовать, узнать, где тот сейчас находится. Не то, чтобы Тора это интересовало, но и пропустить перемещения Локи он не мог.  
— И у тебя был такой глупый вид, что я не смог удержаться.  
Всего на мгновение Локи превратился в прежнего себя, хитрого и едкого, но это быстро прошло, и заблестевшие было смехом глаза снова потухли. От этого Тору становилось не по себе, но найти правильную причину этому он не мог.  
— Что за?!.. — вдруг крикнул он, почувствовав шевеление возле своего бедра, отодвинулся и увидел, как на живот Локи заползает небольшая, но толстенькая черная змея. Она свилась кольцами на животе Локи, став почти неразличимой на фоне его одежды, и начала ласкаться, потираясь треугольной головкой о протянутые пальцы. — Откуда здесь змеи?  
— Змеи всегда там, где я, — вздохнул Локи и чуть заметно фыркнул, словно не было сил засмеяться. — Вот еще одна.  
Вторая змея перетекла через ноги Тора и тоже вползла Локи на живот. А тот вдруг заходил волнами, словно ожил, и Локи закричал. Напуганные змеи скользнули в длинную траву, на которой лежали боги, Локи продолжал кричать, уже лег на землю и держался за живот, а Тор не знал, что сделать: увиденное слишком напугало его. Наконец, Локи понемногу затих, живот его снова стал обычным, хоть и очень большим, а змеи вернулись к ним.  
— Что это?  
— Он волнуется, — объяснил Локи. — Он все чувствует уже сейчас.  
Тор молчал, и Локи замолчал тоже, змеи ласково шипели, играя с его пальцами, пока не донеслось тихое:  
— Я его боюсь.  
Тор пока не чувствовал этого страха, но мог почувствовать его эхо, глядя на Локи. Отзвуки ужаса, смешанные в общем страхе Локи и змея в нем, были почти осязаемы, и Тор вздрогнул. Ему нечего пока было ответить Локи, поэтому он спросил:  
— Как долго осталось?  
— Шестьдесят суток. Ровно.  
Тору было немного сложно подсчитать, проще было снова спросить:  
— Когда ты понес?  
Локи посмотрел на него искоса, будто пытался найти подвох в вопросе, но Тору было искренне любопытно, поэтому Локи так же честно ответил:  
— Тогда... В банях.  
Тор прекрасно помнил тот вечер, да и как было забыть, если Локи тогда смог удивить его равной страстью, будто Тор и не насиловал его до этого, а был просто выбранным на ночь любовником.  
— Ты специально?..  
Дополнять вопрос было не нужно, Локи хмыкнул и кивнул.  
— Кто-то женится по расчету, а я по расчету понес, — объяснил он.  
Возможно, это теплое, но не жарящее солнце, или плеск волн, или шум леса неподалеку расположили их обоих друг к другу в этот день, но Локи, вздохнув, продолжил откровенничать.  
— Я не стыжусь своего решения. Когда узнал, кто ты, сразу понял, что нужно делать. Ума в тебе немного, но с лихвой хватает смелости и безрассудности. Только такой, как ты, и смог бы помочь мне...  
— Это неприятно, — поддержал его откровенность Тор.  
— Остынь. Теперь ты бог, живешь в Вальгалле, еще несколько недель — и ты получишь свой собственный храм. Разве все это не стоит того, чтобы помочь мне? Вспомни, что это я сделал тебя богом.  
— Ты обманул меня, — разозлился, наконец, Тор. — Ты мной воспользовался и заставил делать то, что нужно тебе. Ты всех заставил делать то, что нужно тебе.  
К концу обвинительной тирады, вспоминая каждое язвительное слово Локи, каждый его поступок, Тор уже кричал, а змеи, завившиеся на животе Локи в один клубок, подняли головы и зашипели. Их острые жала напоминали Тору такой же ядовитый язык Локи, его едкие насмешки. Оставаться спокойным, вспоминая все это, Тор не мог.  
Локи же молча слушал, внимательно смотрел на него, только голову склонил набок. Он молчал, пока кричал Тор, не пытался его остановить, и это только подзадоривало. Но Тор, излив свой гнев, успокоился и притих, с ужасом понимая, что снова не сдержался в присутствии Локи, словно тот был создан для того, чтоб выводить его из равновесия. Ненависть к змеенышу поднялась в Торе с новой силой.  
— Я могу убить тебя вместе с твоим приплодом, — зашипел Тор, схватив Локи за запястье. Одна из змей, взметнувшись, вцепилась в его руку, но Тор не чувствовал ни боли, ни яда. — Я убью тебя!  
Локи осторожно отцепил змею от Тора, спустил ее на землю, и за ней же скользнула другая. Преувеличенно спокойно Локи обернулся, положил руку Тору на плечо и сжал, заставляя замолчать. Тор замер, ожидая ответа, как обычно гадкого и едкого, но вместо этого Локи наклонился к нему и небольно, но ощутимо впился зубами в нижнюю губу, а потом скользнул языком в рот. Тор замер, но не ответить не смог — гнев требовал выхода, пусть даже так. Теперь он вел в поцелуе, жестко, даже жестоко лаская рот Локи, сражаясь своим языком с его. Только услышав тихий полустон, он остановился и понял, что только что делал.  
И снова Локи изменился за мгновение, снова стал прежним, а Тор, помня, что еще ни разу не смог усмирить в его присутствии свою плоть, зарычал и вскочил на ноги. Он пытался было подобрать слова, чтобы выразить свою ненависть и презрение, но не смог, только бессильно сжал кулаки и ушел молча. В спину ему донесся тихий смех.

Звездный шар плохо поддавался ударам молота. За последние недели Тору удалось отбить от него едва ли три горсти металлических опилок, и этого точно бы не хватило на то, чтоб выковать меч. С утра и до ужина Тор пропадал в круглом зале, слыша удары, остальные боги не мешали ему, но драгоценного металла почти ни прибыло. Тор едва не впал в отчаяние. Он, хоть и видел Локи совсем редко, но не заметить, как еще больше вырос его живот, не мог. Это подстегивало продолжать работу, и Тор уже с непонятным упоением бил по шару, пытаясь получить кусочки побольше.  
Все было тщетно. Тор кругами ходил по залу, пытаясь понять, как разбить звездный шар, но то, что рожден он был воином, а не кузнецом, давало о себе знать. Только кузнец-оружейник мог понять, как добыть столько металла, чтобы хватило на добрый меч. И только подумав об этом, Тор звучно ударил себя по лбу. Он-то кузнецом рожден не был, это верно, но успел забыть о Вольстагге, сыне Брима, который в свое время выковал мечи самого Тора и большинства воинов из его отряда. Решение пришло само.  
Тор стоял на пороге кузницы, пока не показываясь Бриму и Вольстаггу, сражавшимся с бушующим в очаге огнем. Рядом с ними с громким шипением остужались в ледяной воде выкованные мечи, и Тор смотрел на них, надеясь, что и ему удастся выковать свой меч таким же острым и ровным. Несмотря на то, что было еще по-зимнему холодно, кузнец и его сын были только в легких, хоть и шерстяных штанах. В кузнице было жарко и душно, и Тор нечаянно порадовался тому, что уже не чувствует отличий между холодом и теплом. Он все еще не выходил в смертный мир, стоял возле чуть приоткрытой двери, то и дело посматривая, как строят его храм. Место было выбрано неслучайно, где же еще возносить мольбы богу-кузнецу, как не рядом с кузней? Высокие каменные стены возвышались уже на три человеческих роста, осталось покрыть их крышей и украсить внутри. Тор подавил нечаянное, но тщеславное желание осмотреть храм до того, как его будут посвящать ему.  
Но до этого было еще долго, он и сам должен многое успеть, а для этого нужно было поговорить с Вольстаггом и его отцом. Тор накинул плащ и вышел из темноты в круг огня от очага и развешанных по стенам факелов. Кузнецы сперва не увидели его: ни шума шагов, ни других звуков, кроме тихого шелеста плаща, не было. Но стоило Тору поприветствовать их, как отец и сын в одном движении опустились на колени и склонили головы.  
— Поднимитесь, — велел Тор, чуть откидывая капюшон, чтобы улыбнуться смотрящему на него исподлобья смертному другу. — Я пришел не карать вас, а просить помощи.  
Сначала Вольстагг, а потом и Брим, поднялись, и сын помог отцу удержаться на ослабевших ногах. Сам он еще помнил, как служил Тору, как бился с ним рука об руку, и это помогало не падать раболепно на колени, подобно Бриму. Тот, хоть и помнил Тора мальчишкой, но глаз поднять все еще не смел.  
Тор подошел ближе к очагу, провел над ним рукой, и огонь прилег под ней, загорелся заново ровно и жарко — так, как было нужно. Тор еще немного сдвинул назад капюшон, чтобы было видно лицо, посмотрел на Брима и сказал:  
— Мне нужна твоя помощь, кузнец.  
Брим поклонился, показывая, что он целиком обратился в слух, и Тор рассказал ему о своей неудаче со звездным камнем. Брим почесал голову, вздохнул и спросил, есть ли у Тора инструменты, подходящие для такой работы. Тор рассказал про Мьельнир, но Брим поджал губы и мотнул головой.  
— Нет, не то. Нужно раздробить камень. Принесите мне то, что смогли... состругать. Я придумаю.  
Тор кивнул и пообещал принести нужное на следующий день. Брим тоже пообещал подумать, что сделать с шаром, и на том они разошлись. Но Тор не спешил уходить из мира смертных. Кивнув Вольстаггу, он позвал его за собой, и они встали перед строящимся храмом, наблюдая за работой.  
— Как твои дела? — спросил тихо Вольстагг. Тор повернулся к нему и улыбнулся так ласково, как было принято между суровыми воинами — только легким изгибом губ. Но в душе его была жива любовь к другу, он еще помнил, сколько раз закрывал его Вольстагг от стрел и копий, и как Тор делал то же самое для него.  
— Какая идиллия, — раздался сбоку ядовитый голос. Даже оборачиваться было не нужно, чтобы понять — Локи тоже сошел к смертным.  
— Тебя не звали, — вскинулся Тор.  
Вольстагг, не видевший Локи, но услышавший слова Тора, заозирался.  
— Он здесь? Этот змей здесь?  
В голосе его не было и намека на раболепие или уважение смертного к новому богу. Вольстагг не скрывал своей ненависти к Локи, убившему его друга, принесшему ему столько зла.  
— Да это любовь, — прошипел Локи, скривившись. Он пользовался тем, что Вольстагг его не видит, обошел их с Тором кругом, помахал перед лицом смертного рукой. Но, то ли у Вольстагга была так развита интуиция, то ли он видел, куда смотрел Тор, но он отшатнулся, отойдя от смеющегося Локи.  
— От него одни несчастья, — сказал Вольстагг, с грустью глядя на друга. — Только несчастья...  
— Все будет хорошо, Вольстагг, — утешил Тор. — Скоро все закончится и вернется спокойствие.  
— Нет, — покачал головой друг. — Не вернется. Этот змей снова запутает тебя, Тор, снова околдует.  
Это было немного несправедливо, ведь Тор уже знал, что ни следа чар не накладывал на него Локи, и он сказал об этом Вольстаггу.  
— Тогда еще хуже, — сник тот.  
— Чем же? — удивился было Тор, но его отвлек засмеявшийся Локи.  
— Да твой бычок ревнует, — глумливо пропел он, рассматривая Вольстагга.  
Тор замахнулся было, и Вольстагг увидел это, отшатнулся.  
— Извини, — сказал Тор. — Мне пора. Завтра я вернусь к вам.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Вольстагг, чуть задержался, попытался ухватить Тора за рукав сумрачного плаща, но отвел руку, опомнившись. — Тор... Не верь ему. Не поддавайся ему. Он шлюха и блудливая тварь, он снова заманит тебя...  
— Этого не будет, — утешил его Тор, притворившись, что не слышит хихиканья Локи.

На следующий день Тор и Брим вдвоем ковали ему инструменты. Звездный металл плавился с трудом, не желал мешаться с земным железом, и кузнецу приходилось раздувать огонь раз за разом, делая его сильнее, позволяя опасно подняться. Тор без устали бил Мьельниром, Вольстагг был на подхвате, держал огромными щипцами заготовки. Почти весь день провел Тор в кузнице, и только к ночи Брим и Вольстагг вручили ему обитый серебром сундук, который они вдвоем удерживали с трудом, а Тор подхватил неожиданно легко — одной рукой. Напоследок Брим еще раз повторил, что Тору нужно будет сделать со звездным шаром, и заставил повторить, и Тор послушно сделал это. На мгновение он снова стал для Брима прежним Тором — другом сына, шалопаем и забиякой, и это заставляло улыбаться. Но Брим быстро опомнился, что не сына вождя отчитывает сейчас, а бога, стушевался и рухнул было на колени, но Вольстагг удержал его.  
— На освящении храма я благословлю вас, — пообещал в благодарность Тор, и кузнецы склонили головы, принимая его подарок.

Теперь для Тора настала горячая пора. Поддавшись ударам Мьельнира по долоту, звездный шар поделился с Тором своей частью, достаточной для того, чтобы выковать меч. Днем и ночью пропадал в своей новой кузнице Тор, куя оружие так, как наказывал ему Брим, добивался идеального баланса, остроты и легкости. Только спустя две недели он удовлетворился работой и представил ее на суд остальных богов.  
Хеймдалль провел пальцем по острию, легко, но даже этого хватило, чтобы оставить на его темной коже ожог. Тюр, бог-воитель, похвалил его работу, и Тор был польщен.  
Только Локи, встретив его впервые за эти недели, усмехнулся недобро и закрыл живот.  
— Не зажимайся, — крикнул ему весело Тор. — Скоро этого брюха не будет.  
Но от злого взгляда Локи ему стало не по себе.  
Они больше не встречались, а дни неспешно шли друг за другом, приближая страшный час. Хеймдалль вызвал Тора и Локи на заре, и встретил их в окружении других богов на пороге дома.  
— Час настал. Завтра, если Локи не ошибся и не солгал, в этот мир должен прийти великий змей. Сегодня вы должны будете уничтожить его, пока он еще не оказался в мире, но уже собрал в себе всю силу зла. Место выбрано, и вас следует отправиться туда немедленно. Локи расскажет, что нужно сделать, а тебе, Тор, мы даем все наши силы в помощь. Ступайте. Мы будем ждать вас.

Путники шли за ведущими их чайками Ньерда сквозь остров богов. Леса, долины, вечно золотящиеся зерном поля – все пролетало мимо них, словно движимое ураганным ветром. При этом шаг богов был неспешен, чайки кружили над ними неторопливо, а долгий путь склонял к беседе. Но Тору не хотелось разговаривать с Локи, да и тот молчал, сжимая живот, будто скупец, не желающий расставаться с сокровищем. Тор чувствовал, как ворчит в чреве Локи змей, чувствуя свою скорую свободу. Непрошеный холодок пробегал по спине Тора, подсказывая, что тщательно скрытый в его сознании страх оживает. То и дело оглядываясь на напряженно молчавшего Локи, Тор сжимал рукоять меча, а тяжесть молота, подвешенного к его поясу, давала силу.  
Наконец, чайки закружили над темнеющим вдалеке лесом. Сплетшиеся ветви закрывали круглую поляну, огороженную ровными обтесанными валунами. Внутри она была выложена плитами того же камня, что и в жилище богов. Тор ускорил шаг, нетерпеливо посмотрел на замедлившегося Локи, а потом схватил его за руку и потащил под кроны дубов.  
— Это здесь? – спросил Тор, едва они ступили на плиты.  
— Да, — кивнул Локи, но идти в центр круга не спешил.  
— Что случилось?  
Тор остановился тоже и смотрел на Локи не просто с нетерпением, а с неистовством воина, опившегося настоя из грибов.  
— Все хорошо, — медленно ответил Локи, но снова сжался, прикрыл живот и сделал небольшой шаг назад.  
— Ну, нет, — прикрикнул Тор, схватил его за рукав и толкнул в центр круга. – Я сделаю то, что должен.  
Со лба Локи сошли некрасивые морщины, лицо разгладилось, а глаза заблестели, как у пьяного. Но вместе с этим взгляд очистился, в нем не осталось страха.  
— Спасибо, — вдруг сказал он, а Тор вздрогнул, услышав его надломленный голос.  
— Будешь сопротивляться?  
И Локи снова удивил его, ответив честно:  
— Возможно. Он меня сильнее.  
Тор снова схватился за рукоять меча. Он давал ему сил, и это было проявлением слабости, но и ситуация была страшной. Страх не позорил воина, если с ним можно было справиться, Тор знал это по тем битвам, которые выиграл. Сила придет, как и уверенность, и решимость, и бесстрашие. Главное, что имело значение – он должен это сделать.  
— Скоро?  
Локи зажмурился, губы шевелились, словно он подсчитывал что-то. Ладонью он гладил по кругу живот, будто спрашивал у змея, сколько еще им осталось.  
— Скоро, — наконец сказал он. – Я скажу.  
Тор кивнул. Ему нечего было сказать Локи, да и смотреть на него не хотелось. Хеймдалль и Фригга объяснили ему, что нужно будет сделать, и Тор уже мысленно представлял себе, как это будет.  
Он вспорет Локи живот.  
Вынет змея.  
Убьет его.  
Все.  
Думать было проще, чем делать, в руке снова появилась предательская дрожь. Локи сжался, сидя на плитах. Тор, осматриваясь, краем глаза заметил и мертвенную бледность, и испарину, выступившую у него на лбу. Гадкие чувства: немного мести, щепотка злорадства, и даже крупинка жалости — поселились в нем сейчас. Но все это было неправильным, и Тор снова обвел взглядом каменный круг, ища отвлечение в любопытстве.  
— Ты знаешь, что это?  
— Круг силы, — прохрипел в ответ Локи и тоже осмотрелся. Под кронами дубов, плотно сплетающимися ветвями с щедро зеленеющими листьями, было темно почти как ночью.  
Тор подошел ближе к одному из охраняющих круг валунов и увидел, как на сером камне проступили золотом руны.  
— Ньерд, — прочитал он и отошел к следующему. – Фригга…  
На каждом из камней, едва он подходил к ним, загорались имена богов, и на одиннадцатом Тор прочел свое. Только два последних не назвали свои имена.  
— Почему они пустые? – спросил Тор.  
— Потому что для них хозяев пока нет, — ответил Локи.  
Это было странно, и Тор задумался, почему он чувствует эту неправильность.  
— Но ты теперь тоже бог, — осенило его. – Почему они не называют твое имя?  
Локи посмотрел на него исподлобья, и Тора поразило то, как худо он выглядел. Прошли минуты, а Локи побледнел до прозрачности, черные полукружия оттенили глаза, и они горели болезненной зеленью, словно гниющие деревяшки на болоте.  
— Видимо, эти камни знают больше, чем мы…  
Ответ прервался громким, разрывающим грудь криком. Локи стоял на коленях, упирался в плиты ладонями и скреб их ногтями, выгибаясь от страшной боли, одолевшей тело. Тор подбежал к нему и помог подняться.  
— Пора, — произнес Локи, будто выплевывая из себя слова. Но Тор и так это понял.  
Локи, хоть и покачиваясь, но встал на ноги ровно, дрожащими пальцами расстегнул застежку плаща, скинул его. Длинная плотная рубаха натягивалась на животе, и Тор снова почувствовал страх, увидев, как под тканью шевелится темная тварь, которой предрекали уничтожить этот мир. А когда Локи снял рубаху, спустил широкие штаны, державшиеся на слабых завязках, Тор почти забыл, что он бог. Его мутило, как человека после бурной, щедрой на возлияния ночи, особенно, когда он рассмотрел, как клубится под полупрозрачной кожей черное гибкое тело змея. Зрелище было отвратительное, но отвести глаз от него было невозможно. Локи тоже смотрел, как бугрится его живот, растягивается там, где крутится змей, иногда было видно треугольную голову или распахнувшуюся внутри чрева пасть. Тварь знала, что свобода близко, и чуяла опасность, ее движения стали быстрее, живот натягивался в разных местах, будто змей искал, где кожа тоньше, чтобы прорвать, прогрызть ее.  
Наконец Локи отвел взгляд от клубившегося в его чреве существа, решительно посмотрел на Тора.  
— Пора! – повторил он, и Тор кивнул, соглашаясь.  
Локи встал в центре круга и не закрыл глаза, когда Тор, достав ритуальный кинжал, подошел к нему. Острие было коротким, высотой в половину пальца Тора, и им следовало рассечь чрево Локи, не повредив змея. Тор приставил кончик кинжала к его животу, чуть пониже места, где смыкались ребра, надавил и удержал пошатнувшегося Локи за плечо.  
— Режь, — проскрежетал тот и посмотрел на мучителя с такой невероятной ненавистью, словно передавал взглядом всю злобу змея на обреченный мир. Тор надавил сильнее, под кончиком кинжала показалась капля темной крови. – Режь!  
Одним росчерком, легким, почти невесомым, Тор распорол Локи живот, и в нем, под бело-прозрачной пленкой, перевитой красными венами, увидел взбесившегося змея. Тот крутился, завивался кольцами, рвал свой кокон, и Тор чуть не отступил, когда морда змея натянула пленку. Пасть его была открыта, и можно было увидеть даже клыки твари, которыми она вцепилась в последнюю преграду. Локи закричал, не разжимая губ, Тор мельком увидел, как он закрыл глаза, а по щекам его катились слезы. Крики рвались изнутри, будто из разверстого чрева, которое до конца прорывал змей. Наконец пленка лопнула, оросив руку Тора каплями крови, и змей, извиваясь и шипя, выполз из разорванного живота Локи. Тор отпустил плечо Локи, и тот рухнул к его ногам. Но его присутствие было уже и не нужно. Все остальное должен был сделать второй виновник рождения змея.  
Тварь, шипя и извиваясь, билась на плитах круга, а Тор видел, как размыкаются ее веки, открывая белые, слепые глаза. Всего дня не хватило змею для того, чтобы набрать полную силу, но и сейчас он рос, поглощая воздух и звуки вокруг себя. Стало тихо и душно, исчезли даже крики чаек Ньерда, а ветви дубов сплелись в плотный потолок над головами богов. Тор медленно подходил к крутившемуся змею, а тот с каждым его шагом становился больше, завивался новыми кольцами. Только глаза – слепые и белые – еще не могли увидеть мир, который этому исчадию предстояло уничтожить. Тор встал у его хвоста, бившего по плитам, прижал ногой, а змей взвился, поднялся над ним, изгибаясь плавно. Морда оказалась над головой Тора, и на его макушку капала слюна и яд. Длинный раздвоенный язык часто показывался в раскрытой пасти, змей трогал им Тора, ощупывая будто слепец руками. Тор замахнулся мечом и попытался вонзить его змею в брюхо, но меч скользил по чешуе, высекая искры. Чем сильнее бил Тор, тем яростнее становилась тварь, яд ее лил на плиты, разъедая их, и Тору приходилось уклоняться от огненных капель.  
Кружа вокруг змея, Тор уже не обращал внимания на притихшего Локи, и, только когда наткнулся на него, вспомнил, что был здесь не один. Локи сжимал руками края разверстого чрева, черные густые капли крови катились от раны вниз, сгущались на полу в мелких жирных змей. Локи беззвучно кричал от боли, катался по неровным плитам, сам же убивал явившихся из его крови тварей. А те, что успевали ускользнуть из-под него, стремились ко все сильнее ярящемуся змею, под его защиту.  
— Молотом, — хрипел Локи, глотая булькающую в горле кровь. – Молотом!  
Тор сперва и не понял, о чем он твердит, пока не вспомнил о Мьельнире, висящем на его поясе. Взял меч в левую, а молот – в правую руку, и одним прыжком бросился на змея. Острие, вбитое в крепкую чешую молотом, вошло в брюхо змея по рукоять, а Тор едва успел скатиться с извивающегося от боли тела твари.  
Змей стонал и кричал, разрывая остатки воздуха пронзительным тошным звуком, от которого в жилах стыла кровь, а кожа покрывалась ледяной коркой. Тор смотрел, как умирает плоть змея, как, начиная с хвоста, тот чернеет, превращаясь в пепел, как накаляется изнутри чешуя и трескается, как перегретая глина в очаге. Змей стонал все тише, бился в судорогах на последнем издыхании, а Тор, подойдя к нему уже без опаски, всадил меч в правый, все еще затянутый бельмом глаз.  
Змею не удалось увидеть мир, который ему предсказано было погубить. Тор победил.

Вновь поднявшийся ветерок понемногу разносил по поляне черный вонючий пепел, оставшийся от змея, а Тор, вдыхая свежий воздух, вернувшийся в мир, тяжело опустился на колени, а потом обессиленно рухнул на плиты пола. Где-то недалеко, а казалось, что в сотне локтей, стонал и сжимал рассеченный живот Локи, над свившимися ветвями вновь закричали пронзительно чайки Ньерда.  
— Тор, — захрипел Локи, сплевывая слова и кровавую слюну. – Тор.  
И это был первый раз, когда змееныш просто звал его по имени, не язвя, не обзываясь. Тор поднял голову и обернулся на звук, и замер, снова испытав ни с чем не сравнимый страх.  
Локи умирал.  
Кожа его, и без того бледная, истончалась на глазах, стали видны черные венки, по которым все медленнее текла кровь. Все тело его было залито вытекшей кровью, а края разрезанного живота не желали сходиться.  
— Тор, — продолжал хрипеть Локи и все смотрел на него, прося помощи.  
Поняв, что ему нужно, Тор подобрал ритуальный нож, которым рассекал чрево, освобождая путь змею, и полоснул себе по запястью, поднес его ко рту умирающего. Локи впился в его руку как пиявка, насыщался свежей сильной кровью, возвращал себе силы. Тор сидел с ним рядом, не мешая, не противясь, позволял питаться собой. Наконец, Локи восстановился, а там, где Тор сделал первый надрез на его животе, появился бледно-розовый рубец – рана начала затягиваться.  
— Спасибо, — уже внятно сказал Локи и снова лег на пол, уже осторожно, оберегая себя. Тор, все еще не веря в то, что все закончилось, лег с ним рядом, готовясь по первой же просьбе дать ему руку помощи. Но Локи закрыл глаза и уснул, возвращая себе силу через взятую у Тора взаймы. Уже не слышны были чайки, стих ветерок, и над ухом Тора раздавалось мерное, чуть хриплое дыхание. Вязкая, теплая темнота окутала поляну, и Тор, мысленно веля себе не поддаваться, уснул.  
— Сынок, — ворвался в его сон тихий голос. – Тор, сын, просыпайся.  
Тор открыл глаза и снова зажмурился – настолько яркими были золотые косы Фригги, ослепляли спросонья.  
— Все кончилось, — сказал матери Тор. – Я справился.  
— Я знала, — улыбнулась Фригга. – Мы все верили в тебя. В вас.  
Тор повернул голову набок, чтобы увидеть Локи, но того не было рядом. Он, верно, очнулся раньше.  
— Как ты здесь оказалась?  
— Чайки сказали, что все закончилось, и мы поспешили к вам. Жаль только, что Локи не спасся.  
Успевший сесть Тор замер и посмотрел изумленно на мать.  
— Локи выжил, — поправил он мать. – Мы оба живы. Где он?  
Тор вскочил, оглянулся. На поляне, каждый рядом со своим камнем, стояли боги, но только Локи среди них не было.  
— Где он? – спросил у Хеймдалля тот, а Видящий опустил голову.  
— Я не чувствую Локи в Вальгалле, — признался он. – Поэтому мы и были уверены, что он погиб.  
— Нет, — мотнул головой Тор. – Нет, он жив, он лежал вот здесь, раненый, я поил его кровью, чтобы дать сил. Где он?  
— Сынок, — Фригга мягко положила руку ему на плечо. – Локи здесь нет. И, может быть, это к лучшему?  
Ошарашенный Тор смотрел на мать, будто не узнавая ее. Но и она, и остальные боги отводили глаза, едва встречаясь взглядом с Тором.  
— Нет, — все еще не верил тот. – Нет.  
— Тор, — продолжала утешать Фригга. – Локи сам выбрал свою судьбу, нам ли его винить? Нам ли его принуждать к другой?  
Тор стоял в центре каменного круга, окруженный богами, все еще молчащими и смотрящими на него исподлобья, но не верил, что хитрый змееныш смог ускользнуть от него, не получив по заслугам. Впервые за всю жизнь Тор почувствовал бессилие: Локи не было, и он не знал, как его вернуть.  
Хотя уже понимал, зачем.


	3. Chapter 3

В жизни Тора всегда все было размеренно. Две с половиной декады лет он жил от снега до солнца, от пробуждающейся зелени до пожелтевшей листвы. Он всегда знал, чем будет заниматься: воевать и привозить домой рабов и добычу, открывать отцу дорогу в новые земли. Он дружил с такими же, как сам, воинами – простыми, неприхотливыми, сильными и несдержанными в бою, на пиру и в постели. Только одно отличало его от остальных людей – мать-богиня, которую Тор видел гораздо реже, чем многие его друзья. Но у некоторых из них были только отцы, заменявшие – как могли – обоих родителей, как и Один старался заменить сыну, пусть только в чем-то, мать. Еще была Валли – мать Вольстагга, ставшая Тору кормилицей и второй матерью.  
Вся жизнь Тора была простой и предсказуемой. До того, как появился Локи.  
Локи был как соринка в глазу, как попавший в сапог камешек перед долгим пешим переходом, как кислинка крыжовника в сладком питье. Локи был совсем не таким, как привык Тор, он царапал глаза своей неправильностью, иначеством, тем, насколько сильно он отличался от всего, знакомого Тору.  
Долгие часы, что Тор проводил в кровати, принимая то целительное питье, то травяные компрессы (кожа, на которую попали капли яда змея, саднила и шелушилась кровяными струпьями), он занимал непрошенными мыслями о Локи, да разговорами с матерью, приходящей облегчить сыну боль и отвлечь от глупостей. Тора возмущала легкость, с которой остальные боги отпустили Локи, не стали искать его, но время для того, чтобы все выяснить, не наступало.  
В один из дней, когда мать обтирала и снимала ссохшуюся корку с запекшихся ожогов, Тор спросил:  
— Эти камни, в кругу… На них не было имени Локи. Почему? Вы же приняли его в дом богов.  
Фригга отжала мягкую ткань в золотую чашу, снова смочила ее целебным маслом с травами и молча принялась обтирать ранки Тора. Он тоже молчал, зная, что мать не сможет не ответить, но ждал долго. Но когда Фригга отомкнула уста, Тор превратился в слух.  
— Это камни истинных сил, сын. Каждый камень выбирает своего проводника, того, кого люди называют богом. Камни делают выбор неожиданно, как было с тобой, или дольше, как было с Хеймдаллем, который уже жил в нашем доме, когда камень Видения призвал его.  
Видя, как сошлись брови сына, Фригга отложила ткань и протерла его лоб горячим сухим полотенцем, а потом вернулась к рассказу.  
— Хеймдалля привезли на нашу землю давно, задолго до рождения деда твоего деда и его деда тоже. Корабль воинов вернулся из жарких земель, все рабы, чернокожие, крепкие, не выдержали долгого плавания, и только Хеймдалль выжил. Едва он сошел на землю, как призвал нас. Люди не внимали его речи, он не знал языка нашего народа, только то, что успел выучить в пути. Но один из воинов, что был ближе к нему, понимал, что Хеймдалль хочет сказать. К слову, его и звали тогда иначе, он стал Хеймдаллем только здесь, после того, как камень признал его. Но это случилось только через год с той минуты, что он сошел на землю.  
Фригга взяла сына за руку и некрепко сжала, улыбнулась только краешками губ.  
— Возможно, что и Локи мог бы быть признан камнем, но этого не случилось, а он ушел. И мы думаем, что это к лучшему. Его сила не такая, как у нас. Наша – заемная, идущая от самых основ всех миров, а боги острова, откуда пришел Локи, повелевают стихиями и жизнью, дарованной ими. Он – другой, понимаешь, сын?  
— Хеймдалль тоже был другим, — возразил Тор.  
— Нет, — покачала головой Фригга. – Его силы были похожими на наши. Народ, в котором он жил раньше, черпал силу через заклятья, брал ее щедро, но щедро и возвращал, понимая, что она заемная. Но это тоже были истинные силы. Локи же живет как земля. В нем то, что есть в земле – силы камня, воды, ветра, он умеет разговаривать с животными и подчинять их. Никто из нас не умеет такого. И никогда не будет. В этом разница, сын.  
— Когда камень выбрал меня? – завел другой разговор Тор, которому было невмоготу слышать о невозможности Локи быть на его земле.  
— На тридцатый день твоего похода, — ответила Фригга с радостью облегчения. Вести беседы о Локи, который использовал ее сына, ее саму и ее семью, было неприятно.  
— Тридцатый день, — повторил задумчиво Тор и вдруг улыбнулся. Именно на тридцатый день они вошли в тот храм, где прятался Локи, именно тогда Тор забрал его себе как трофей и впервые взял его, пусть и против силы. Это воспоминание манило смутной надеждой, глупой, детской, но обретшей подобие плоти. – А камень может признать его, если Локи снова окажется здесь?  
Фригга, и так белокожая, побледнела, как покрывшийся инеем камень. То, о чем спрашивал сын, не порадовало богиню, она и так слишком много чувствовала и знала, и знания эти не приносили ей покоя.  
— Может быть, — осторожно начала она, — ты оставишь эту затею? Локи ушел туда, где родился, вернулся домой, и это было лучшим для него. Почему ты не хочешь принять его выбор?  
Тор никогда в жизни не принимал ничьих решений, если они не совпадали с его собственными. Он мог только ненадолго смиряться, пока был обычным человеком, хоть и сыном вождя. Только перед отцом он мог склонить голову, но и тогда не до конца принимал его решений.  
— Тебе нужно выздороветь, сынок, — мягко сказала Фригга. – Ты еще не владеешь собой. Разум подводит тебя.  
Она нашла ответ на свои сомнения, видимо, матери было легче принять то, что сын сошел с ума, чем то, что он хочет вернуть чужеродного бога. Тор не стал спорить, кивнул и закрыл глаза, а мать, забрав чашу с лекарством, поцеловала его в лоб и вышла из покоев сына.

Силы возвращались быстро, Тор думал, много ли в них из тех, что дает своему проводнику камень. Он мог выходить из покоев, спустя еще полдекады вышел на воздух и шел, куда вели ноги, пока не понял, что находится на пути к каменному кругу. Силы понемногу оставляли его, и пришлось вернуться, но в доме богов Тор нашел Хеймдалля и обратился с терзавшими вопросами к нему.  
Черный бог с золотыми глазами смотрел на Тора спокойно и бесстрастно. Эмоции были недоступны ему или хорошо скрыты, но Тор помнил, как менялось лицо Видящего при виде Локи. Все очень странно менялось рядом с Локи, и это тоже терзало Тора.  
— Ты знаком с отцом Локи? – спросил Тор, когда Хеймдалль спросил, что нужно его новообретенному брату.  
— Лафей почтил нас визитом, — словно на весах отмеряя каждое слово, медленно ответил Видящий. – Это было задолго до твоего рождения, но твой отец еще помнит тот день. Он сопровождал нас на той встрече.  
— Лафей знал, что будет с его сыном? Это предсказание?  
— Конечно, — кивнул Хеймдалль. – Все знали.  
— И вы отказали ему в помощи? – удивился Тор. – Если знали, к чему приведет предсказанное?  
— Это не наша проблема, — объяснил Хеймдалль. – Предсказанное и нам грозило страхом, мир един для всех: и людей, и богов. Его гибель привела бы и к нашей гибели.  
— Но вы отказали? – начал яриться Тор. – Знали – и отказали? Могли помочь – и не помогли?  
— Это была не наша проблема, — повторил Хеймдалль, словно Тор не мог услышать его в первый раз. – Точно также как если бы, например, ты был рожден на погибель мира, мы сами искали бы пути спасения, а не просили помощи.  
Логика Видящего была непонятна Тору. Он, все еще помнящий свою человеческую жизнь, не мог принять того, что кто-то отказался бы дать или принять помощь от друга или соседа. У богов его земли было единственное оружие, но они отказались его дать.  
— Не спеши осуждать нас, — вздохнул Хеймдалль. – У нас был звездный шар, но не было молота, которым можно было выковать оружие. У нас не было тебя.  
Тор изумленно посмотрел на него, но промолчал. Такой ответ был ему понятен.  
— Поэтому, Тор, бог-кузнец, молот богов, мы и не могли помочь никому, в том числе себе. И обман Локи, которым он смог оказаться на нашей земле, сделав свою беду нашей, то, как он очаровал тебя, заставив привезти на наши берега, то, как он вел тебя за своим и нашим спасением, стал благословением для всего мира.  
Тор хотел сказать, что все это неправда, что Локи не очаровывал его, и это подтвердила Фригга, единственная знающая, какие чары наложены на сына, что Локи не заставлял его брать себя, но не стал. Беседа с Видящим стала откровением для Тора, пугающим и утешавшим одновременно. И, кажется, Тор узнал, что хотел.

Долгие размышления вредили воину, а не помогали. Тор привык решать все быстро, принимать решения на пользу себе и своему отряду, своему народу. Медленно думающий вождь – мертвый вождь, а Тора с детства готовили к тому, что он займет место отца. И сейчас, в безделье выздоровления, Тору было непривычно долго размышлять. Это наводило на него страх, тоску и сильнейшее томление, потому что уже каждый час был пропитан мыслями и воспоминаниями о Локи.  
Еще больше, нет, не пугало, не смущало, а вносило в душу раздрай то, что возвращавшее силы тело требовало своего. Тор больше ел и пил, крепче спал, но и пустое, не направленное ни на кого вожделение, возвращалось втройне. И не просто возвращалось, а смешивалось в разуме Тора с мыслями о Локи, вольно или невольно относя его в те дни, когда Тор брал своего раба силой или отдавался его ответной страсти. Уже все, все мысли и поступки Тора были пронизаны Локи, пропитаны его змеиным запахом, воспоминаниями о нем и желаниями. Тор хотел вернуть Локи, а если не вернуть, то просто взять себе, пусть даже и от многого отказавшись.

Уже полностью оправившись, Тор заскучал. В доме богов нечем было заняться, особенно ему. Другие боги часто являлись по зову людей в свои храмы, благословляли, судили, наставляли. А новообращенному богу кузнецов делать было нечего. Тор несколько раз приходил к Вольстаггу, но даже не стал открываться ему. Нечего было сказать другу, помочь тоже, да и тот помощи ни в чем не просил. Тор смотрел на новые мечи, выкованные Бримом и его сыном, на копья, длинные, крепкие, созданные для того, чтобы насаживать на них тела врагов, на новые кольчуги, длинные и пока светлые, не впитавшие крови чужаков и не побуревшие от времени. Кузнецы не нуждались в своем новом боге, и Тор это видел.  
Его храм почти достроили, крыли крышу, выметали сор из залы. Тор смотрел на свою статую и не мог сдержать улыбки. Так мало времени прошло, а казалось, что люди забыли, как он выглядел. Волосы длиннее, чем носил Тор, почти непохожие черты лица, странная одежда. Решив, что людям виднее, кому поклоняться, Тор покинул свой храм и решил не появляться в нем до открытия.  
Не спускаясь больше к людям, Тор обошел остров богов от края до края. Его тянуло к кругу силы, но вместо этого он сидел на скале, смотря, как скатываются волны с края земли. Звезды, сверкавшие на небе рядом с солнцем, казались сплошным полотном. Иногда какая-нибудь звезда падала и гасла в волнах, а вода уносила ее за собой, скрывая навсегда.  
Тору было скучно.  
Звездный шар, над которым он бился, чтобы добыть достаточно металла на меч, снова стал гладким и ровным. Тор не расстроился. Вряд ли он еще понадобится.  
Некстати он вспомнил, как в этом зале корчился в судорогах Локи, разрываемый изнутри змеем, чуявшим свою погибель. Тор вздохнул – мысли всегда, волей и неволей, возвращались к Локи. И то, что Тор отправился к кругу силы, было ожидаемо.

Выложенная камнем поляна не изменилась, как не менялась, наверное, с той секунды, как была создана. Также стояли по кругу валуны, также сплетались ветви дубов. Запах и пепел уже вычистил сильный ветер, и ни следа от капель крови, пролитых Тором и Локи, не осталось на вытертых камнях. Тор подошел к каждому валуну, и те зажигали имена своих богов, особенно ярко горел его камень. Едва заметная голубоватая струйка силы потекла к Тору, едва тот коснулся камня. От неожиданности Тор сперва вздрогнул, а следом закрыл глаза и отдался, впитывал дар, от которого увеличивалась и его сила.   
Напитавшись, Тор почувствовал такой прилив сил, что, казалось, мог одним пальцем перевернуть землю. Тело вибрировало, ручка молота словно магнитом липла к ладони, прося, даже требуя, применить его в дело. Под Тором словно прогибалась земля, как тогда в храме, когда он очнулся после удара мечом перерожденным, новым богом.  
Два безымянных валуна были тихими и серыми, мох на них казался пыльным. Тор знал, что они пусты, но все равно подошел к предпоследнему, смахнул наросты мха и провел по нему ладонью, стирая пыль. Поверхность валунов была неровной, мелкие камешки царапали кожу, и Тор обтер ладонь о штаны. Тихий, чуть заметный свет отвлек его, и подняв голову, он увидел, как по каменной поверхности бежит тонкая огненная линия, выжигая на монолите тонкие желобки. Линии становились толще, глубже, складывались в знакомые руны. Прочтя их, Тор довольно улыбнулся.  
Руны еще выгорали, когда он наудачу подошел к тринадцатому валуну. Сорвав моховую шапку и отряхнув камень, Тор провел над ним ладонью и замер, видя, как камень называет имя своего проводника. Тору не нужно было дожидаться, когда огонек догорит. Он и так понял, чье имя увидит.  
Тор стоял в центре поляны, в средоточии круга силы, чувствуя, как он напитывает его энергией, и смеялся – громко, счастливо, хохотал до слез, благодаря и богов, и камни, призвавшие к себе тех, кого Тор хотел видеть больше всего.  
Дело осталось за малым. Одина введет в дом богов Фригга, а вот Локи… Локи нужно было добыть, и это Тор возьмет на себя. Слишком долго он ждал и слишком засиделся на месте, почти превратившись в замшелый пень.  
Чувствуя добрую схватку и отличную награду, душа запела, как раньше перед битвой, а дарованная сила впиталась в каждую частичку тела. Истинные силы благоволили ему, и Тор отправился навстречу судьбе, будучи уверенным в этом.

Над островом богов клубились тучи, вдалеке, над краем земли, били молнии, сшибая с неба все больше звезд, и сила, густая, плотная, туманом укутала остров. Тор летел к дому как на крыльях, торопясь поделиться с другими своим открытием, предчувствовал, как будет рада мать, и как будут разочарованы остальные. Теперь им никуда не деться от присутствия Локи, камень назвал своего проводника, и этого было не изменить.  
Боги встречали Тора у входа в дом, смотрели на него с ожиданием и страхом, и только Фригга – с надеждой.  
— Кого тебе назвали камни? – спросил Хеймдалль, впервые на памяти Тора не сохранивший спокойствие.  
Тор стоял под пристальными взглядами богов, направленными на него, ухмылялся и не торопился с ответом, пока мать не воскликнула:  
— Тор!  
Он посмотрел на мать так, что она все поняла, но другим пришлось объяснить:  
— Камень назвал Одина…  
И только потом, дождавшись, пока боги обменяются улыбками, а Фрейя разомкнет объятие, в которое заключила Фриггу, он добавил:  
— А последний – Локи.  
Улыбки сразу исчезли с лиц богов. Но Тору это было безразлично. Он знал, что будет делать, и собирался готовиться к серьезной битве. Что-то ему подсказывало, что на этот раз получить Локи случайной удачей у него не выйдет.

Быстро приступить к задуманному у Тора не получилось. Закипевшее в нем нетерпение только усиливалось с каждым часом, но никто не разделял его радости. Боги смирились с тем, что камень потребовал себе Локи, но не торопились исполнять приказ истинных сил. Хеймдалль, к чьему мнению прислушивались все, только кивнул на сообщение Тора, но не стал ничего говорить, скрылся в своих покоях. Тору пришлось ждать, смиряя жажду, пока Видящий не велел всем собраться в зале.  
— Мы не можем пойти против воли истинных сил, — начал речь Хеймдалль. – И должны будем предложить Локи присоединиться к нам. Но, зная о том, что было, никто не может быть уверенным в том, что он согласится.  
— Поручи это мне, Видящий! – воскликнул Тор. – Я привезу сюда Локи, пусть даже силой!  
Хеймдалль смерил Тора тяжелым взглядом.  
— Воля истинных сил нерушима, — объяснил он. – Но только для нас. Локи не принадлежит нашей земле, он иной. И может не принять чуждую ему волю.  
В зале снова разлилась тишина, и никто не вмешивался, чтобы разрушить ее. Видящий говорил о том, что волновало всех собравшихся. Всех, кроме Тора, не верившего, что кто-то может воспротивиться воле ведущих их сил.  
— Но его желание – ничто перед нашими силами, — воскликнул Тор, разбивая молчание. – Как он может отказать?  
Хеймдалль и остальные смотрели на него, и Тор убеждал себя, что не видит в их глазах насмешки.  
— Я могу привезти его, — сказал он. – Я могу! Я ведь уже делал это!  
Фригга положила ладонь на запястье сына, и Тор вздрогнул – пальцы матери казались холодными на его горящей коже. Это заставило его немного успокоиться, и Хеймдалль продолжил.  
— Ты привез сюда Локи не по своей, а по его воле. И вернуться он может, только если захочет сам.  
В голове Тора не укладывалось, как такое может быть. Он слепо верил в рассказ матери и в то, что видел сам. Он ведь видел, что камень выбрал Локи и Одина, и был уверен, что никто не может ослушаться воли истинных сил.  
— А если он не согласится?  
Хеймдалль пожал плечами.  
— Мы не знаем, что тогда будет. Потому что такого никогда еще не было.  
Тор понурился и замолчал. Его первый задор прошел. За то время, пока жил с ним бок о бок, Тор смог немного узнать вздорного божка, и уверенности в том, что Локи согласится на возвращение, не было никаких.  
— Поэтому ты не подходишь для того, чтобы просить Локи вернуться, — весомо изрек Хеймдалль, и эти слова эхом камнепада отразились от стен. Но Тор не спорил. Видящий снова был прав. Единственная сила Тора – именно сила, а применять ее к Локи было бы глупо. Это еще сильнее отвратило бы его от них всех. – Мы попросим Фрейра и Фрейю…  
Боги-близнецы одновременно вскинули на Видящего прекрасные лица. Фрейр и Фрейя – боги телесной любви, расцветающей весны и горящего огня, брат и сестра – не названные, а настоящие, — особняком держались от других. Они всегда были вместе. И ни для кого не было секретом, что они предпочитают общество и постель друг друга. Но при этом близнецы всегда были добры и благожелательны, и были единственными, кто сразу принял Локи. Тор подозревал, что им было просто все равно, кого привела к ним судьба, но это нравилось самому Локи. Фреи не смотрели на него, как на ненужного чужака, как на зло, и этим заслужили его благосклонность. Выбрать Фреев для того, чтобы предложить Локи вернуться, было лучшим выходом. И Тор согласился тоже.

Сопровождать послов должен был Один. Фригга и Тор уже сообщили ему о воле камней, и до воссоединения семьи в чертогах богов осталось совсем недолго. Один принял свою судьбу и смирился, хотя знал, что ему придется пройти через то же испытание, что и сыну. Вонзить меч в грудь бывшего вождя должен был новый вождь, но кто им будет, еще неизвестно. Тор сделал свой выбор, но пока никому не говорил о нем, боясь, что его не оценят.  
Один быстро снарядил отряд для путешествия, и воины с нетерпением ждали нового похода. Они были такими же нетерпеливыми, как и Тор в свое время, уже заскучали от бездействия и ждали боя, как застоявшиеся в стойле жеребцы – хорошей гонки. Тор видел, как в центре ладьи устанавливают идолов Фрейра и Фрейи, провожал названных брата и сестру в путешествие вместе с остальными богами. Близнецы, закутанные в сумрачные плащи, поднялись на корабль, вслед за ними взошел Один и воины, и ладья отчалила от пристани. Еще долго Тор смотрел им вслед, уговаривая себя набраться терпения. Все зависело от удачи, даже истинные силы не были способны повлиять на Локи. Но Тор слабо верил в удачу.

Снова потянулись долгие бесцельные дни. Тор несколько раз спускался к людям, разговаривал с Вольстаггом и его отцом. Те были рады посещениям их бога, Вольстагг даже больше – он скучал по другу, которого видел теперь только в сумрачной дымке или в образе каменного идола, установленного в центре храма. Иногда оба уходили от селения по берегу моря, разговаривали обо всем – Тору все было интересно, а Вольстаггу было, что рассказать. Только одно оставалось неозвученным между ними, и Тор первым начал говорить об этом.  
Рассказать Вольстаггу то, о чем тот и сам догадывался, оказалось легко. Услышав, зачем отправились в плавание Один и Фреи, он вздохнул и тяжело сел на гладкий, обкатанный тысячами тысяч волн камень.  
— Он вернется?  
— Я не знаю, — ответил Тор. – Я не верю, что у них получится.  
— А я не хочу, чтобы получилось, — вздохнул Вольстагг. – Он мне не нравится.  
— Я заметил, — улыбнулся Тор.  
— Зачем он тебе? – спросил Вольстагг, и видно было, как его волнует ответ друга.  
Тор смотрел на него из-за сумрачной завесы и не отвечал, но Вольстагг понял все сам.  
— Я сразу был против, — признался он. – Сразу. Я ведь видел, что ты не просто так его взял. И что он не просто так не сопротивлялся. Он ведь мог?  
— Мог, — кивнул Тор. – Он все мог. Но не хотел.  
— Конечно, — невесело усмехнулся Вольстагг. – Склизкая тварь. Он уже тогда все придумал…  
— Он твой будущий бог, — напомнил Тор.  
— Ты – мой бог. Хеймдалль, Ньёрд, Фреи, Фригга, скоро будет Один. Но он мне не бог…  
Тор уже не слышал его злых слов. Он увидел в синеве моря черную точку, маленькую, словно укол иглой. Точка росла, приближалась, раскрасилась цветами дома Одина. Возвращались отец и Фреи…

Это было неправильно, Тор знал об этом, но все равно чувствовал мстительную радость, увидев, как на пристань выходят отцовские воины, потом Один, а следом – понурые Фреи. Локи не было на корабле, и не стоило ждать общего совета, чтобы услышать, что близнецы не справились с поручением. Тор дотерпел, пока они вернутся в дом богов, а там, не дав и слова сказать Хеймдаллю и сникшим Фреям, заявил:  
— Теперь поеду я.  
Хеймдалль нахмурился и долго не сводил с Тора пристального золотого взгляда, а потом кивнул. Напряжение, застоявшееся в зале, разрядилось.  
— Будь по-твоему, Тор, — сказал Хеймдалль. – Отправляйся в путь. И можешь не медлить.  
Тору и не нужно было говорить об этом. Нетерпение, уже давно снедавшее его, вырвалось наружу бурной энергией. Он кивнул и покинул богов, на прощание подмигнув матери. Фригга спрятала насмешку, но по глазам было видно – уже одобряла. Что смирило мать с его решением, Тор не знал. Возможно, то, что приближалось время воссоединения их с Одином, сделало Фриггу податливой и радушной. Возвращая себе мужа, она не могла противиться счастью сына. Пусть даже это счастье было нахальным и едким чужеземным божком.

Тор спустился к Вольстаггу, не скрываясь. Он шел по улице селения, привлекая внимание всех, кто видел его сумрачный плащ и статную фигуру, которую он не скрывал. Кто-то падал ниц, кто-то просто склонял голову, и Тор впервые ощутил себя настоящим богом. Он чувствовал в себе силу и мощь, которые должны были быть у бога. И всем вокруг тоже передавалось это.  
Даже Вольстагг, до этого все еще воспринимавший Тора как друга, увидев его, склонился, а Брим, глядя то на сына, то на призрачную фигуру, встал на колени.  
— Собирайся, Вольстагг, — смеясь, велел Тор. – Ты тоже зачах в мирной жизни. Неужели твои руки не соскучились по хорошей драке и боевому топору?  
Вольстагг с сомнением смотрел на своего бога, но не осмелился возразить. Да и Тор чувствовал, что был прав. Никому из его людей мирные заботы были не по вкусу – еще не настало для них время. Пока они были молоды, они тянулись в доброй битве или кровавой сече, к новым землям и новым богатствам. Вольстагг улыбнулся довольно и кивнул Тору.  
— Мы отплывем через два дня. Собирай дружину, вождь.  
Услышав это, Вольстагг вспыхнул, а Брим с недоверием и радостью посмотрел на сына, а потом на Тора.  
— Если мы справимся, то ты станешь новым вождем, друг, — сказал Тор. – Один отправится в чертоги богов. Но пока никому не говорите об этом.  
Вольстагг и Брим склонили головы.  
— Через два дня, — повторил Тор. – На рассвете.

Вольстагг не стал терять времени. Он и воины бывшей дружины Тора, присягнувшие на верность новому вождю, споро снарядили корабль, а потом Вольстагг с особым почтением, зная, что за ним наблюдает Тор, установил у центральной мачты его идола. Воины грузили провизию, воду и оружие, выкованное умелыми кузнецами за время без боев. Тор знал, что каждому из дружины оно придется по вкусу. Все было готово. И Тор был готов.  
На следующее утро корабль должен был отплыть, а эту ночь Тор провел у матери и отца. Один ждал возвращения сына с победой, хотя с ней или без нее, судьба самого Одина была решена. Тор тоже смирился с тем, что скоро отец умрет, чтобы переродиться, принял это без возражений, потому что знал, что смерть тела – путь к новой жизни. Один же еще боялся. Странно было видеть его таким. Тор привык к тому, что отец всегда силен и мудр, всегда бесстрашен и безгрешен, хотя понимал, что это не может быть полностью правдой. Сейчас же Один, хоть и был рад своему вознесению, но смерти опасался. Только присутствие возлюбленной Фригги и сына, ставшего богом раньше него, примиряло со скорым концом.  
— Ты слишком суетлив, Тор, — заметил отец, вдоволь налюбовавшись на открывшую свой лик Фриггу. Тор немного смущался таких открытых проявлений их любви. Обычно дети проходят это в первые полторы декады лет, но Тор был матери почти лишен и видеть такое не привык. Да и в обычных семьях редко кто из мужчин показывал истинные чувства. Суровые времена и суровая жизнь не давали простора для любви. Один и Фригга же никого не стеснялись, и, видя их счастье, Тор желал себе такого же.  
Всего на миг он представил, каково бы ему было, увидь он такой же влюбленный взгляд Локи. Но мысль быстро прошла, оставив после себя горькое послевкусие. Вряд ли Локи вообще мог чувствовать что-то хорошее, тем более к Тору. Но это было неважно. Тор хотел себе Локи, камень истинной силы хотел Локи тоже, значит, никому остальному было уже не важно, чего хотел бы сам Локи. И Тор собирался доказать это, вернув непокорного бога в свою землю.  
Они провели ночь в пустых разговорах, хотя Тор чувствовал, что они скрывали за собой большее – любовь и преданность, легкость, с которой общалась почти воссоединившаяся семья, чувство крепкой опоры. Впитав это, Тор знал, что получил не только силу, но и поддержку.  
На рассвете дружина Тора, вернее, уже дружина Вольстагга поднялась на корабль. Под звуки рогов и под крики собравшихся они отчалили, чтобы вернуться с победой.

Море было все также сурово и непокорно, но расстилалось перед носом корабля, пропуская его вперед. Тор стоял на палубе, смотря вдаль, пытаясь приблизить тот миг, когда покажется тонкая полоска чужой земли, по которой ходит Локи. Суровый, каменистый и неуютный остров был достоин своего непокорного и насмешливого бога. Воины, почувствовав приближение битвы, были спокойны, копя раж и ярость для сражений. Последние дни покоя посвящались молитвам и оружию. Этот поход отличался от других тем, что теперь с ними был собственный бог, и это давало воинам уверенность в победе. Оружие же было добрым и грозным: копья остры, мечи заточены, топоры легки в руке и смертоносны в ударе.  
Все были готовы и всё было готово.  
Только одного не предвидел Тор – что их будут встречать.  
Спокойное море зашлось волнами: сначала небольшими, потом сильными и высокими. Они шли врозь от одной линии, от чего-то, скрытого темной соленой водой, огромного и страшного. Воины встали возле бортов, волнуясь и тревожась, кто-то уже выхватил меч. Но то, что предстало перед ними спустя мгновения, поразило всех настолько, что никто не мог двинуться с места.  
Волны поднялись выше корабля, вспенились едкой пеной, а когда они схлынули, Тор увидел, что над ними возвышается огромный морской змей – черный, переливающийся на солнце чешуей и ужасный настолько, что можно было желать его врагам в кошмарных снах. Длинное гибкое тело вилось над водой зигзагами, огромная пасть раскрывалась, показывались клыки чудовища и его раздвоенный язык, с которого падал и вскипал в воде яд.  
Тор смотрел змею в глаза и видел, как они горят ненавистью и желанием убивать.  
— Могучий То-о-ор, — зашипел вдруг змей, и Тор вздрогнул, услышав это. Пасть чудища открывалась невпопад, словно у игрушки, которую дергал за нитки мастер-кукловод, а голос был громким, мерзким, но до боли знакомым. – Куда ты направляешшшься, могучий Тор?  
— Локи? – спросил тот, осененный догадкой. – Это ты, Локи?  
Пасть змея не двигалась, но из нее раздался неприятный хриплый смех.  
— Поворачивай обратно, грозный бог, пока твои люди не оказались в волнах. Я не желаю вам зла сейчас, я желаю, чтобы вы вернулись и забыли о том, куда и зачем плыли. Оставь свою затею, могучий. Поворачивай назад и забудь обо всем.  
— Нет, — ответил Тор. – Я доплыву и возьму тебя, Локи, и ты не сможешь уже противиться.  
Змей снова рассмеялся.  
— Ты забавный, но глупый, сын Одина и Золотоволосой богини. Ты упрямый. Ты не в силах понять сразу, куда и зачем направляешься, но тем и веселишь стократно.  
Змей махнул хвостом, и волны, разошедшиеся от него, качнули корабль так, что он зацепил правым бортом воды.  
— Ты помог мне, — снова зашипел змей голосом Локи, — и это единственная причина, по которой твои люди не погибнут сейчас. Но я велю тебе последний раз – поворачивай назад. Иначе никто из вас не вернется живым с моей земли. Мы будем ждать вас – вооруженными и готовыми к смертельной битве, потому что мне уже ничего не нужно от тебя, глупый бог. Ты мне не нужен и ты не ступишь на мою землю.  
— Зато ты мне нужен, — усмехнулся Тор, впервые вслух признав то, что носил в себе последние месяцы.  
Змей снова рассмеялся.  
— Поворачивай назад, безумный Тор, иначе же готовься к битве, из которой никто из твоих людей не уйдет живым.  
Змей уже скрывался в глубине, его огромная чешуйчатая голова с блестящими от ненависти зелеными глазами оказалась напротив Тора.  
— А ты будешь стоять здесь, на единственном оплоте своей силы, и смотреть, как все они гибнут.  
Смердящая пасть закрылась, змей моргнул, закрывая глаза прозрачной пленкой, и ушел под воду. Все смотрели, как темная вода скрывает его огромное тело, как успокаиваются волны, и все молчали. Никто за это время не издал и звука.  
Наконец, Вольстагг поднял голову и посмотрел на стоящего рядом Тора.  
— Что нам делать?  
— Плыть вперед, — ответил Тор. – Мы не вернемся без него.  
Он знал, о чем думает Вольстагг, он и сам думал так каждый раз, когда отправлялся в поход. Никого не хотелось терять, а каждая битва всегда собирала свою жатву из добрых воинов. Но у Тора была цель, и приказ его, отданный голосом Вольстагга, был нерушим.   
Корабль качнулся, ловя парусом ветер, и снова поплыл вперед.

Остров и издали был серым и неприветливым. Он открывался перед взором Тора скалами, усмиряющими волны, и темно-зеленой, почти черной листвой. Ни огонька, ни единого движения не было там, куда собирались причалить лодки с воинами Тора. Ему самому пришлось остаться на корабле, а статую, которая должна была позволить богу ступить на чужую землю, взял с собой Вольстагг. Тор мерил шагами палубу, то и дело смотрел на берег, уже освещаемый факелами на лодках его людей, и вспоминал, как легко и просто было спуститься на чужую землю в первый раз, как она, пусть и неохотно, принимала его прямую поступь, раскрывалась перед ним. Сейчас все было стократ сложнее. Тору оставалось только уповать на силу и мощь отряда, который должен был открыть путь и ему.  
Берег был темен и грозен, волны разбивались о дерево корабля и лодок с тихим плеском, и в этой тишине были слышны только удары весел о воду. Но вот раздался первый скрежет днища по крупному серому песку, и тут же берег осветился сотнями факелов и отраженным светом на клинках мечей и наконечниках копий.  
Тора и его людей уже ждали.  
Защитники острова выстроились на кромке прибоя, ожидая, когда первый из чужаков спуститься с лодки. Тор, видя все как на ладони, замер. Его люди не шевелились тоже, только мощная фигура Вольстагга высвечивалась на фоне факельного огня.  
— Вам не рады здесь, — раздался сильный властный голос. – Вы должны уйти или умереть, но идола вашего бога не будет на нашей земле.  
С того времени, когда жители острова покорялись силе Тора, прошло не так много времени, но они изменились. Теперь они не собирались уступать чужеземцам. Раньше все было проще. Стоило показать им поверженного божка, и ворота частоколов, скрывавших за собой деревни и городки, распахивались сами собой. А до этого воины Тора просто сжигали их, иногда все деревни вместе с людьми, огнем и мечом расчищая себе путь в глубь острова.  
Сейчас же словно бы все, от мала до велика, стояли на берегу, не желая отдавать захватчикам ни своих земель, ни богатств, ни бога. Тор бездействовал, Вольстагг тоже, а их воины ждали первого приказа.  
— Вперед, — гаркнул Вольстагг, и Тор улыбнулся. Он знал, кто подхватит вместо него меч и поведет людей за собой.  
И с этого слова началась настоящая сеча. Захватчики шли вперед, и защитники наступали тоже. Раздались первые звуки скрестившихся мечей, первые крики раненых пущенными копьями. Берег был светел, словно днем, факелы зажигались повсюду, и Тор с изумлением видел, насколько длинна и плотна линия обороны острова. Там, чуть дальше, на скале над морем, освещался кострами огромный каменный храм, в котором Тор впервые увидел Локи, и он знал, что Локи снова там, наблюдает за битвой так же, как и сам Тор.  
Между ними было три сотни шагов и словно целый мир, который Тору никогда было бы не преодолеть.  
В одиночку.  
Сейчас же за него был его отряд со своим новым отважным вождем, бойцы прорубались вперед давая Вольстаггу возможность установить идола Тора, открыть ему путь. Чувствуя свое бессилие и злость, Тор видел, как один за одним падают наземь его люди, его друзья и родня, как шагают по ним вперед второй и третий ряд бойцов, как Вольстагг, одной рукой держа на плече статую, правой рубит и режет всех, кто попадался ему на пути.  
Все новые волны защитников острова разбивались о непреодолимый барьер из наступавших, и Вольстагг, почуяв под ногой твердую землю, скинул идола с плеча и поставил его между камней, чтобы дать устойчивость.  
Тор улыбнулся. Всего миг – и он уже стоял на берегу, за спинами своих людей, и те открывали ему дорогу вперед. Вольстагг оборонял идола, пара воинов поспешили к нему на подмогу и стали рядом кругом. Никому не удалось повалить идола, и Тор, чувствуя в себе все больше сил, шел вперед. Удобная, нагретая рукоять молота сама легла в руку, и Тор ударил им о землю, будя ее. Треск и шум пошел по камням после его удара, заглушил звуки битвы, заставил ее смолкнуть. Защитники сплачивали ряды, перестраивались, и воины Тора тоже встали вокруг него, запасаясь от бога силами и уверенностью.  
— Локи! – закричал Тор. – Спустись ко мне, Локи! Не для битвы я пришел к тебе!  
— Мы знаем, зачем ты пришел, — раздался вдруг страшный, хриплый, словно перестук камней при обвале, голос. Тор замолчал, оглянулся и застыл в удивлении. С ним разговаривали камни, точнее, то, что вырастало из камней.  
Большие и мелкие, отшлифованные волнами или разбитые, они собирались воедино, и перед Тором вырастала исполинская фигура. Каменное лицо, на котором с трудом различались собранные из булыжников и песчинок черты, обратилось к Тору. Он смотрел вверх, видя, как с трудом двигаются каменные губы, как неподвижно застывает на нем каменный взгляд.  
— Зачем тебе мой сын? – спросил великан, и снова раздался перестук камней в его голосе. – Зачем ты ступил на нашу землю, чужеродный?  
Тор, сам не зная почему, по какому-то странному наитию, опустил молот и преклонил колени.  
— Я пришел с миром, Лафей, — сказал он. – Я пришел просить твоего сына вернуться к нам.  
— Так это обычай твоего народа – свататься через сечу и смерть? – спросил великан и засмеялся, словно обрушил град камней с гор.  
— Я не хотел этой битвы, — возразил Тор. – Я хотел поговорить с Локи и тобой, но вы первыми собрали против нас людей.  
— Мы защищаем свое, Тор, сын Одина, юный бог, — покачал головой Лафей, и несколько камешков соскользнуло с его плеча. – Мы не будем отдавать вам все так просто, как вы бы хотели. И в первый раз вы взяли достаточно, и даже сверх того. Отзови воинов, вернись на корабль и плыви домой. Мы тоже не хотим войны.  
— Тогда отдай мне Локи, Лафей, отдай мне своего сына! – крикнул Тор. – Его призвали истинные силы, он станет последним их проводником в наш мир. Неужели ты не хочешь видеть своего сына могущественным богом, повелителем всего живого?  
— Нет, — загрохотал Лафей. – Нам хватает того, что мы имеем. Нам не нужны ваши силы. Нам уже ничего от вас не нужно. Вы отказали нам в помощи, когда мы в ней нуждались. Так почему же сейчас мы должны помогать вам?  
— Не так, Лафей! – разъярился Тор. – Ты лжешь – намеренно или нет, но ты лжешь сейчас: и мне, и себе, и нашим людям. Кто, как не я, помог твоему сыну избавиться от проклятья? Кто ковал оружие, способное убить змея? Кто бился с ним насмерть, спасая все сущее на наших землях и весь мир? Кто, Лафей, если не я?  
— Ты… — ответил великан тихим перестуком. – Кто, как не ты, шел по моей земле, устилая свой путь кровью и трупами? Кто разрушал города и деревни, осквернял наши храмы? Кто, как не ты, взял Локи силой и оросил своим семенем, из которого и родилась мировая погибель? А, Тор? Кто, как не ты?  
— Я исправил свою ошибку, — уверенно ответил тот. – С лихвой искупил свою вину и готов искупать ее дальше. Позволь мне просто поговорить с Локи, и после его ответа…  
— Даже ваши прекрасные боги не смогли убедить нас в этом, — отмахнулся Лафей. – Я не вижу в ваших словах правды. Вы юлите и изворачиваетесь, вы не отвечаете ни "нет", ни "да" в ответ на просьбы, и мы будем отвечать тем же. Ты не получишь Локи, Тор. Отправляйся восвояси, забирай оставшихся людей и своего идола. Вам нет места на нашей земле, как Локи – нет места на вашей.  
Под его последние слова защитники острова снова подняли оружие, и воины Тора тоже, но он махнул рукой, останавливая их.  
— Послушай меня, Лафей, я прошу тебя, — Тор все стоял перед ним на коленях. – Между нами было много непониманий и гнева, отказов и вражды, и слишком много смертей. Но мы можем прекратить все это. Подумай, только подумай, что будет, когда Локи ступит на нашу землю настоящим, признанным богом. Мы станем вам братьями, мы будем всегда приходить вам на помощь, мы остановим все битвы – эту и возможные дальше. Мы станем друг другу названными братьями, и ты, и остальные боги этого острова получат мир и покой, а ваши жители – смерть не от мечей, а от старости, их дети и внуки будут с ними, а не рабами в наших домах. Твой сын будет богом у наших людей. Это ли не главное, к чему стремится каждый бог? Обильный урожай, не вытоптанный сапогом чужеземца, стада, вольно пасущиеся на полях – и богатые подношения? Мир и спокойствие – и целые стены храмов, не оплеванные молельные доски и идолы? Богатый народ, возносящий богам хвалы, а не проклятия? Вот что я предлагаю тебе в обмен на сына.  
— А если мы ответим «нет», то ты и твои воины растопчут наши поля, убьют или уведут в рабство наших людей, разрушат наши храмы? – раздался вдруг еще один голос.   
Тор вздрогнул и посмотрел на идущего к ним Локи. Тот был не таким, каким его помнил Тор. Вместо юнца, вытащенного из тайника храма, вместо насмехающегося и ехидного раба, вместо смирившегося со своей участью погибели мира и обреченного на смерть существа, перед Тором стоял настоящий, вошедший в свою силу бог. Под сапогом Локи хрустели камни и песок, в его руке было длинное копье, острие которого указывало Тору в грудь.  
— Неравный обмен, Тор, сын Одина, — покачал головой Локи. – Ты не умеешь торговаться.  
— Чего ты хочешь? — спросил Тор, не сводя с него глаз. – Даров, выкупа?  
— От тебя? Ничего. Я ничего не хочу от тебя, глупый Тор, кроме одного – чтобы ты понял это. Мне и нам ничего не нужно от тебя и вас.  
— Локи…  
— Заткнись! – закричал тот, ударив Тора по плечу древком копья. – Ты ничего не видишь, кроме своих желаний, ты ничего не понимаешь, кроме пустых вещей. Ты предлагаешь нам сдаться, а мы никогда не сдавались врагу. А ты – наш враг, Тор. Ты пришел на нашу землю как захватчик, как убийца…  
— Не продолжай, — севшим голосом перебил его Тор. – Я все понял.  
Изумленное лицо Локи дорогого стоило, но он быстро пришел в себя, возвращая надменность взору.  
— Что ты понял, глупец?  
— Все, — повторил Тор и повернулся к Вольстаггу. – Командуй отход.  
Вольстагг открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но увидел глаза Тора и кивнул.  
— Отходим, — крикнул он. – Назад, в лодки!  
Воины опускали оружие, замирали на мгновение, но после послушно поворачивались и возвращались к берегу, к уткнувшимся носами в песок лодкам. Они поднимались, помогали взойти туда же друзьям и молча садились на лавки. Последними на берегу остались Тор и Вольстагг.  
— Об одном прошу тебя сейчас, Локи, — повернулся к нему Тор. – Позволь оставить здесь идола. Позволь мне еще один раз ступить на вашу землю и поговорить с тобой.  
Локи внимательно смотрел на Тора, ища в его словах или лице намек на подвох, но Тор был честен, стоял перед ним открыто и прямо, и Локи медленно, нехотя кивнул.  
— Это ты заслужил, — признал он. – Один раз.  
Тор кивнул ему тоже, поднялся с колен и еще раз поклонился Лафею. Великан склонил голову в ответ, и Тор с Вольстаггом направились к кромке воды.  
В силах Тора было оказаться на их корабле в одно мгновение, но вместо этого он встал на носу одной из лодок и задумчиво смотрел, как она рассекает волны, торопясь к темнеющему неподалеку кораблю. Слишком о многом нужно было подумать Тору, слишком много слов сложить так, чтобы они пробились сквозь панцирь ненависти, закрывший в себе Локи.  
Тор не хотел уезжать без него, а сейчас, когда снова увидел – тем более. Всю ночь он провел на палубе, смотря на то, как понемногу гаснут костры и факелы, как пустеет берег и как все еще освещается кострами каменный храм Локи на скале. Тор знал, что Локи сейчас смотрит в темноту, на его корабль, и тоже думает о чем-то своем.  
Вокруг корабля раздался тихий плеск, его качнуло, и Тор, наклонившись через борт, увидел, как масляно отсвечивает лунным светом чешуя морского змея. Хотел бы он, чтобы это был добрый знак.

Ночь входила в полную силу, люди Вольстагга и он сам давно спали, восстанавливая силы после сегодняшней битвы. Только Тор все стоял на палубе, и часовой находился на носу корабля, прислушиваясь к звукам с берега. Вокруг корабля все слышался тихий плеск – морской змей, послушный Локи, кружил вокруг ладьи, иногда взбивая воду хвостом.  
— Локи, — позвал Тор. Змей замер, огромная, чуть сплющенная морда поднялась над водой и сверкнул зеленью глаз. – Ты меня слышишь, Локи?  
Над водой показалась вся голова чудовища, длинная толстая шея. Змей поднимался и казалось, что ему не было конца. Извивающееся тело поднялось над кораблем, морда с открытой, воняющей тухлой рыбой пастью, нависла над Тором. Он услышал, как давится криком часовой, но не отвел глаз от змея.  
— Я хочу поговорить с тобой, Локи, — попросил Тор. – Сейчас. Ты сможешь сейчас?  
И змей тихо ответил:  
— Приходи.  
Тор кивнул, а змей закрыл пасть, сверкнув напоследок тонким раздвоенным языком, и снова ушел под воду.

Тор ступил на берег и тут же едва не наступил на отвратительную тварь. Весь этот остров словно кишел ими – восставшими из самых мерзких человеческих кошмаров. Тварь была длинной, чешуя на ней превратилась в плотный, как кожа, панцирь, который – Тор был уверен, – невозможно было пробить ни мечом, ни копьем. На голове создания были чешуйчатые рога, короткие лапки заканчивались черными когтями, а хвост – толстый, плотный – венчался шипастым наростом. Тор переступил с ноги на ногу, чтобы не задеть тварь, но тут же увидел вторую такую же, потом третью, потом понял, что весь берег кишит ими. В центре, где твари образовали неровный круг, на большом валуне сидел Локи и с усмешкой наблюдал за тем, как неловко Тор пытался обойти его созданий. В том, что создал и повелевал ими Локи, Тор не сомневался.  
— Зачем это? Все эти… твари? – спросил Тор.  
— На всякий случай, — ответил Локи и кивнул в сторону берега. Тор обернулся и увидел, что морской змей выплыл на мелководье, и яркий лунный свет играл бликами на чешуйчатой мокрой коже. Тор понял, что все эти создания – способ Локи защититься от него, и это больно полоснуло по душе. – Вдруг тебе взбредет в голову, что я – доступная добыча.  
Тор кивнул, признавая право Локи на защиту, и увидел, что тот был его согласием удивлен.  
— Зачем ты меня позвал?  
— Поговорить.  
— Ты не силен в разговорах, могучий Тор, — вздохнул насмешливо Локи. – Ты можешь или рубить с плеча или брать, как зверь. Но разговоры – не для тебя. Оставь их мудрецам.  
— Прекрати насмешничать, — поморщился Тор. Ему были неприятны едкие слова Локи, почувствовавшего свою силу и свободу, в том числе и от самого Тора. Он смотрел на Локи, видя все больше изменений в нем, почти не узнавая его. От увиденного впервые юнца мало что осталось. Волосы стали короче, свивались крупными кольцами у шеи, не спадая уже на плечи. Черты лица заострились, но тело окрепло, стали шире плечи и сильнее – ноги. Локи возмужал, и язык его, такой же ядовитый, как и прежде, стал еще острее. – Я хотел поговорить с тобой.  
— Ты повторяешься, — покачал головой Локи. – Я понял это еще с первого раза. И, как тогда, могу ответить – нет, мне не интересно твое предложение. Я не хочу возвращаться к твоим высокомерным богам, в ваш золотой чертог. Сам понимаешь, плохие воспоминания – не лучший повод туда вернуться.  
— Выслушай меня, — попросил Тор, усаживаясь рядом с ним на валун. Локи смерил его злым взглядом, но не отодвинулся, и это показалось Тору хорошим знаком. – Те камни в кругу, помнишь? Где мы…  
— Помню, — холодно перебил Локи.  
— Да, — стушевался Тор. Такое сложно было бы забыть. – Эти камни – монолиты истинных сил, настоящих, высших, понимаешь? Они сами выбирают себе проводников, тех, кого наши люди называют богами. Камни выбирают сами, и никто не в силах спорить с их решением. Всего их тринадцать, а нас – было – одиннадцать. Недавно остальные камни назвали своих проводников…  
— Твоего папашу? – угадал Локи. Тор кивнул.  
— И тебя.  
— Какая честь, — невесело усмехнулся Локи. – Неожиданная.  
— Нет. Я ждал. Я знал, что это будешь ты, — признался Тор и отвел глаза, увидев все еще насмешливый, но заинтересованный взгляд. – Я знал и не ошибся. Тебе предлагают неизмеримую силу, Локи. Силу быть истинным богом многих земель – всех тех, которые подчиняются вождям моего народа, жить с нами, владеть всем – с нами. Понимаешь?  
— Понимаю, — улыбаясь, протянул Локи. – Как заманчиво. Такое прекрасное предложение… В нем обязательно должен быть изъян. Что ты от меня скрыл?  
— Ничего, — изумился Тор, которого впервые подозревали в лукавстве. – Это все!  
— Все?  
Локи изогнул бровь в безмолвной насмешке, а Тор потерял все заготовленные заранее слова.  
— Все.  
— Ты уверен, что больше ничего? – продолжал допытываться Локи, а Тор не понимал, что он хочет услышать.  
— Я мог бы предложить себя, но ты ведь не согласишься, — наконец выдавил он. Локи снова рассмеялся.  
— Какое чудесное предложение! Вечность – рядом с тобой? Терпеть твою глупость и вожделение всего лишь вечность?  
— Все не так! – воскликнул Тор.  
— Так, — тихо сказал Локи и посмотрел на море. Змей заволновался, забил хвостом по воде, почувствовав дурное настроение хозяина.  
— Ты изменился, Локи, — заметил Тор. – Сильно изменился. Но и я изменился тоже.  
— Да ну? – наигранно изумился Локи. – Готов поспорить, что не так, как я.  
Он вскочил с камня, встал перед Тором вплотную и распахнул кожаную тунику, обнажив перед Тором бледную грудь и живот, рассеченный уродливым швом.  
— Вот это, Тор, доказательство того, как изменился я. А ты остался прежним.  
Локи, кривясь, поймал на себе голодный взгляд Тора и пожал плечами.  
— Об этом я и говорю.  
— Все не так, Локи, — опустил голову Тор. – Я предлагаю тебе только вернуться к нам, чтобы стать одним из повелителей большей части обжитых земель, вместе со всеми нами. Я предлагаю тебе стать одним из равных среди самых могущественных богов этого мира. Вместе мы станем непобедимы! Нас будет тринадцать, круг замкнется, наши сила и могущество помогут нашим воинам завоевать еще больше земель! Подумай, Локи! Все больше людей будут возносить тебе мольбы, приносить жертвы и просить благословления. На все больших землях будут твои храмы и идолы. Подумай, сможешь ли ты отказаться?  
Слова Тора успокоили Локи. Он уже не насмехался и не подозревал его в похоти. Глаза у Локи зажглись жадным огнем, он облизнулся, будто представив все то, что сулил ему Тор, а тот снова застыл, следя за движением юркого языка. Некстати вспомнилось, как однажды Локи использовал его для ласки, вырывая у Тора глухие стоны. Тор опустил голову, чтобы не показать Локи вновь вспыхнувшего голода, но он и без этого ничего не видел.  
— Все стало еще заманчивее, — прошептал Локи. – Стать одним из великих – что может быть лучше?  
Тор молил высшие силы, чтобы жадность Локи пересилила все отговорки и ненависть к Тору. Локи, присев рядом, затих, все еще раздумывая. Тор чувствовал его и вспоминал, что говорила мать – Локи был порождением природы, был плотен, ощутим и недоступен для Тора.  
— Настала пора и мне вмешаться, — раздался суровый голос, и камень под сидящими на нем богами пошевелился. Они тут же вскочили на ноги, и Тор снова увидел, как обретает форму Лафей.  
В этот раз он был не так высок, каменное лицо оказалось напротив лица Тора.  
— То, что ты предлагаешь моему сыну, заманчиво, даже я готов это признать, — пророкотал Лафей. – И я чувствую, что он готов согласиться. Но ты забываешь, Тор, что собираешься лишить нашу землю одного из богов, ничего не дав взамен. И я не готов дать свое позволение Локи стать одним из вас.  
— Чего ты хочешь? – спросил Тор, приготовившись услышать десятки десятков требований и условий.  
— Ты хочешь забрать одного моего сына, — ответил Лафей. – Так верни вместо него другого.  
Локи тихо охнул. Тор бросил на него быстрый взгляд и был изумлен тем, как изменилось лицо Локи. Он помертвел, в глазах заплескалась боль и страх.  
— Отец…  
— Помолчи, — велел Лафей. – Взамен тебя я хочу получить обратно Ливия. И ты, Тор, бог-кузнец, приведешь мне его.  
— Хорошо, — легкомысленно пообещал Тор, а Локи вцепился в рукав его плаща, сминая его.  
Каменные губы Лафея сложились в улыбку, из уголка рта посыпался серый песок.  
— Как просто, — посетовал он. – Неудивительно, что Локи удалось обмануть тебя.  
Тор сжал кулаки. Насмешки Локи и его отца будили в нем злость. Каменные выродки!  
— Ты даже не спросил, откуда нужно возвращать Ливия, — покачал головой Лафей.  
— Откуда? – скрипнул зубами Тор.  
— Ливия забрала Хель, и никто не сможет вернуть его, — прошептал Локи. – Отец, ты же знаешь!  
— Нет ничего невозможного, — сказал Лафей. – Это – мое условие. Ты принимаешь его, Тор?  
— Да, — решительно ответил тот. Локи чуть слышно застонал.  
— Решено, — кивнул великан. – В тот миг, как Ливий окажется на нашей земле, ты заберешь Локи в свою.  
Каменное тело Лафея начало рассыпаться, он покинул сына и Тора на берегу, а те, замерев, ждали, когда останутся совсем одни.  
— Ты идиот, — вздохнул Локи.  
— Мне говорили, что такое случается с теми, кого осеняет благость Фрейи.  
— Что? – удивился Локи. Тор не ответил. – Из владений Хель никто не возвращается. Не вернется Ливий, и ты не вернешься.  
— Ты будешь горевать? – со смешком спросил Тор. Странно, но он не чувствовал себя обреченным. Наоборот, новый путь поманил его, а обещанная награда добавляла сил.  
— Идиот, — повторил Локи и исчез, оставив Тора в одиночестве.

Тор уже привык к тихому плеску и волнам, расходящимся от кружащегося под кораблем огромного змея. Чудовище Локи охраняло его от непрошенных гостей, следило и говорило, что Локи следит за чужаками, видит каждый их шаг и слышит каждое слово. Но чего Тор не ожидал совсем, так это того, что Локи снова захочет с ним поговорить через змея.  
Над бортом появилась огромная голова, соленые капли забрызгали палубу и тех нескольких, что несли утром вахту. Громкие крики были слышны даже на берегу, и Тор поспешил успокоить их.  
— Тор, — донесся из открытой пасти змея голос. Само чудище щурилось от первых лучей рассветного солнца, крутило башкой, пытаясь увидеть Тора, и тот крикнул, привлекая его внимание. Змей услышал, наклонился к нему и произнес: — Я хочу поговорить с тобой.  
Тор не стал отвечать, вместо этого сразу перенесся на берег. В этот раз Локи был один, но Тор не обманывал себя. Где угодно мог оказаться Лафей: везде, где был даже мельчайший камень, где была единственная песчинка – Тор не мог быть в безопасности.  
Локи поманил его за собой, не произнеся ни слова. Тор послушно пошел за ним, поднялся на травянистый склон, зашел в редкий лес. В траве и упавших листьях шелестели юркие змейки, и когда Локи сел на землю, они устремились к нему, ласкались к его руке и шипели на недовольного Тора. Локи увидел это и усмехнулся.  
— Зачем ты меня позвал?  
Видеть ухмылку Локи было неприятно, она словно царапала изнутри, и Тор потер грудь, как будто пытался усмирить едкую боль. Локи долго не отвечал, поглаживая головку изумрудной змейки, а Тор ждал.  
— Ты ведь знаешь о Хель, так?  
Тор пожал плечами. Все знали о Хель. Ни в одном мире, ни в одной земле нет ничего неотвратимее смерти. Рано или поздно с Хель знакомились все: животные и твари, люди и боги. Ледяные поля ее царства становились последним приютом для всех, и никому не было из них выхода. Далекие северные земли скрывали вход в ее царство, и только тот, кого позвала царица смерти, мог найти его.  
— Как ты будешь говорить с ней и о чем?  
Тор пожал плечами. Ответа на этот вопрос он не знал.  
Локи тяжело вздохнул.  
— В тяжелые зимы, когда снег из царства Хель накрывает дома наших людей, а у них нет ни огня, ни еды, ни питья, матери поют своим детям одну колыбельную, и те засыпают. Надолго. До весны.  
Тор посмотрел на Локи, а тот наблюдал за змеем, резвившимся в волнах. Корабль Тора качался на них, едва не зачерпывая бортами воду.  
— Она простая, — продолжил задумчивый Локи и вдруг негромко запел: — «Станет белым небо, станет белым лес, лед покроет скалы и скует поля. Спят под льдом все звери, травы и цветы. Спят луна и солнце, засыпай и ты». Красиво, да?  
— Да, — согласился Тор. – А зачем ты мне это рассказал?  
Локи засмеялся и неожиданно протянул руку к нему, запустил ее под капюшон плаща и провел пальцами по волосам Тора, пропуская их между пальцев. Касание было мягким, ласкающим, Тор обомлел, понадеявшись на нечаянное чудо, потянулся к Локи губами. А тот вдруг дернул его больно за волосы и засмеялся.  
— Густая грива, — похвалил он. – Крепкие волосы. Еще немного – и твой разум окрепнет, как они.  
Локи поднялся, махнул Тору и исчез, оставив его в одиночестве и гнетущем недоумении. Тору надоели его шутки, он разозлился, вскочил на ноги и перенес себя на корабль. Лучше было бы побыстрее отправиться к Хель и вернуть брата Локи, а не терпеть его насмешки. Тор был уверен, что справится с заданием, а потом, когда Локи окажется в его землях, найдет способ разом отомстить за все.


	4. Chapter 4

Когда Тор сказал, что теперь их путь лежит на север, Вольстагг долго смотрел на него, но ничего не говорил. Уже давно Тор не испытывал таких чувств: ему было и стыдно, и неприятно, но и поделать с собой он ничего не мог. Вольстагг же, так и не произнеся ни звука, велел ставить паруса и брать нужный курс.  
С каждым днем путешествия становилось холоднее, в море чаще появлялись льдины – сначала небольшие, потом крупные, а однажды утром корабль едва успел выскользнуть из-под нависшей над ним ледяной глыбы. Воины и Вольстагг искали все, что можно было натянуть на себя. Не мерз только Тор. Он же и требовал плыть быстрее, и в этом было больше заботы о людях — когда люди по нескольку часов гребли на веслах, это помогало им согреться. Ветер, задувавший в паруса, нес ладью быстрее к намеченной цели.  
Наконец, на седьмой день пути, плыть стало невозможно. Ладья попала в плотную ледяную крошку, и даже взявшись за весла, все воины не смогли больше сдвинуть ее с места. К вечеру она вмерзла в лед, и двигаться дальше уже не могла. Тор кивнул на прощание поникшему и злому Вольстаггу и перенесся на берег.  
Тор шел, не оставляя следов на вымерзшем, сухом снеге. Он спешил на север, следя за тем, как движется по небу Волчья звезда, старался не сбиться с пути. Ледяные скалы становились все выше, вместо присыпанного снегом льда под ногами Тора оказывались мягкие барханы, копившиеся годами в ущельях между скал. Волчья звезда сияла синим светом, ярко выделялась на черном небе среди своих сестер. Тьма становилась все гуще, Тор будто продирался сквозь нее. Громкий волчий вой разрезал тишину, Тор вздрогнул, взял за рукоять молот и приготовился к битве. На снегу появлялись огромные волчьи следы, они обрывались, появлялись снова, шли кругами и пересекающими их линиями. Вой раздался снова, уже ближе. Тор поудобнее перехватил молот, но вдруг увидел, как за поворотом между двумя скалами открылся ход. Он был выше человеческого роста, туда мог войти даже Лафей, принявший свой истинный облик, и Тор понял, что он на месте.  
Вышедшая из черного прохода ледяная великанша встретила его на пороге. Тор смотрел на нее, задрав голову, а она склонила свою, и длинные синие, покрытые инеем волосы, свесились ей на лицо.  
— Я не звала тебя, Тор, — сказала она, и ее голосу вторил волчий вой. Тор понял, что это и есть Хель, встал перед ней на колено и опустил на землю молот. Хель кивнула, принимая его покорность, но не двинулась с места и ему не давала пройти. – Что привело тебя в мой чертог раньше отмеренного срока?  
— Я пришел к тебе с просьбой, Хель, — ответил Тор. – С огромной просьбой. И от твоего ответа будет зависеть то, как изменится весь мир.  
— Интересно, — усмехнулась великанша. – Еще никогда меня не просили ни о чем, кроме того, чтобы освободить кого-нибудь…  
Она вдруг замолчала и внимательно посмотрела на Тора прозрачными глазами.  
— Или ты тоже будешь просить об этом?  
Тор опустил голову, а Хель, понявшая, что догадалась верно, усмехнулась. От ее смеха раскололась небольшая ледяная скала неподалеку, но Тор все не мог посмотреть на нее.  
— Я готов отработать за свою просьбу. Я выполню все, чтобы ты отпустила Ливия, сына Лафея.  
— Отработать? – насмешливо повторила Хель. – Ты хочешь… Отработать? Это очень мило, Тор, сын Одина. И твое предложение пришлось мне по нраву. Да, я хочу, чтобы ты возместил мне уход Ливия, и у меня есть для тебя задание. Как раз по твоим силам.  
Она ступила вглубь прохода и махнула рукой, приглашая Тора в свой дом.  
— Будь гостем, Тор, сын Одина. Завтра я скажу тебе о своем задании.  
Тор спускался вниз по ущелью между ледяными скалами, опускался под землю, но там не было темно, как он думал. Сквозь ледяные стены и потолок проходил свет звезд, а Волчью было видно даже здесь. Свет проходил сквозь лед, преломлялся, освещал все хоть и тускло, но полностью, и Тор ни разу не запнулся по пути. В спину ему дышала холодом Хель, но внутри ее чертогов стужа отступала, было почти тепло.  
Когда они спустились, Тор увидел расстилающиеся перед ним ледяные, занесенные снегом поля. Они тянулись насколько хватало взгляда, расцвечивались огнями костров. Хель опередила Тора и пошла вперед, по широкой дороге, идущей по центру полей. С каждым их шагом прямо из скованной холодом земли поднимались ледяные глыбы, пересекались, превращаясь в высокий шатер. Хель ступила под своды своего жилища, и Тор последовал за ней.  
— Сюда, сын Одина, — поманила его великанша, и Тор вошел в низкую полукруглую залу, одну стену из которой занимал огромный очаг. Огонь горел высоко, жар шел по всей зале, но лед жилища не плавился, а бревна, на которых плясал огонь, не истончались и не сгорали до угля. – Здесь ты будешь жить, пока не выполнишь мое поручение.  
Приглядевшись, Тор увидел задвинутую в угол наковальню, бак с водой, в которой плавала ледяная крошка, чуть дальше лежали формы для металла. Тор оказался в кузнице.  
— Что мне нужно будет сделать?  
— Цепь, — ответила Хель. – Крепкую цепь для моего сторожа.  
Тор ждал, что великанша продолжит рассказ, но вместо этого она отколола от стены узкий кусок льда и полоснула по своим волосам. В ее руках остался клок.  
— Из этого.  
Она бросила Тору волосы, и тот поймал их, почувствовав между пальцев смертельную стужу вымороженного металла. Волосы Хель были из тонких и прочных металлических нитей, покрывшихся инеем.  
— Крепкую длинную цепь, — повторила Хель и оставила Тора в одиночестве.  
Он снова осмотрелся, вспоминая, как работал в кузнице Брима, что говорил ему старый кузнец. Взяв один из чанов, Тор подвесил его над очагом, чтобы растопить волосы Хель. Формы были заготовлены для отливки звеньев цепи, и Тор разложил их так, чтобы было удобно заливать растопленный металл.  
Заглянув в чан, он вздохнул. Волосы Хель не плавились, вились грубой проволокой на дне чана, раскаленного докрасна. Тор стоял над ним и думал, как можно растопить их, но решения не было. Он потер лоб, почесал затылок и увидел на пальцах несколько своих застрявших золотых волос. Смутная мысль мелькнула в его разуме, что-то прозвучало голосом Локи, и Тор вспомнил, как тот касался его головы, протягивал между пальцами пряди. Повинуясь наитию, Тор поднял с пола тот же осколок льда, которым пользовалась Хель, и отрезал свои волосы, стянув их на затылке в плотный хвост. Золотые пряди повисли в его кулаке, но Тору не было их жаль. Он бросил волосы в чан, они накрыли собой металлическую проволоку волос великанши, и сразу начали плавиться. Плотные капли прожигали и волосы Хель, уваривались в серо-золотое месиво, становившееся понемногу серебряным. Дождавшись, пока оно не загустеет, Тор потер ладони о стены, остужая их, и уже не чувствовавшими ничего пальцами схватил чан и вылил металл в формы.  
Когда заготовки для звеньев остыли, Тор вывалил их в бочку с водой, и над ней возникло легкое облачко пара, а металл, твердея, зашипел, как возлюбленные Локи змеи, словно их тут были десятки и сотни. Звенья были легкими, всплывали на воде, и Тор без опаски доставал их, складывал в цепь. Но кажущаяся легкость была обманчива. Молот с трудом заставлял звенья сбиваться, закрывать зазоры. Тор бил по ним, не жалея сил, ковал цепь, но время шло, минута за минутой, час за часом, а там, казалось, начали чередоваться и дни. В кузнице было жарко и душно, Тор прерывал работу и прижимался всем телом к ледяным стенам, а его пот каплями примерзал к ним. Молот уже валился из обессилевших рук, когда Тор понял, что все закончено. В его руках оказалась легчайшая серебряная цепь. Но Тор не смог разорвать ее, когда пробовал на прочность, и остался доволен.  
Хель явилась в кузницу, когда он остужал цепь в воде. Звенья раскалились от ударов его молота, хоть и не жгли собой заледеневшие пальцы. Тор показал великанше свою работу, и та кивнула, принимая ее.  
— Теперь я могу забрать Ливия? – хрипло спросил Тор, надеясь на скорый уход из чертогов царицы смерти. Его люди замерзали во льдах, ожидая; где-то там, далеко на юге, был Локи, а еще дальше – была земля Тора и его семья. Он хотел скорее оказаться с ними.   
— Нет, — рассмеялась Хель. – Это было только начало. Теперь ты должен поймать моего стража и приковать его этой цепью возле входа в мое царство.  
— Но ты!..  
— Обещала отпустить Ливия? – перебила его Хель. – Я не отказываюсь от своего обещания. Но и ты должен заплатить мне за это. Поймай Гарма, прикуй его к скале, и я отпущу вас обоих. А если ты не справишься, то Гарм загрызет тебя, и тогда ты навек окажешься здесь.  
Тор зарычал, чувствуя, как снедает его прежняя – из человеческой жизни – дурманная ярость. Он кинулся на Хель с молотом, отчаянно желая разбить ледяную великаншу, отомстить ей за обман. Но та отступила всего на шаг, взмахнула рукой, и перед Тором выросла стена, прозрачная, но крепкая.  
— Ты не сможешь убить меня, Тор, сын Одина, но можешь остаться в моем царстве вечным кузнецом. Выбирай.  
Тор опустил молот и вдохнул отрезвляющий ледяной воздух – от Хель по кузнице прошла стужа, унявшая царивший там прежде жар.  
— Я согласен.  
— Я не сомневалась в тебе, — кивнула великанша. – Гарм наверху, поймай его и прикуй у входа. Мы с Ливием будем ждать твоего возвращения.

Тор поднимался по вырубленным в скале ступеням, и теперь ледяные поля царства Хель оставались за его спиной. Внизу осталась сама великанша, а впереди Тора ждал неведомый Гарм.  
Между скал свистел ветер, разбивал нанесенные им же барханы, ледяная крошка резала Тору лицо. Он закрыл глаза рукой и долго стоял, прислушиваясь к свисту ветра, пока не услышал вдалеке волчий вой. Обернувшись, Тор посмотрел на скалу, откуда донесся звук, и, наконец, увидел на ее вершине огромную тень. Снова завыл волк, но Тор видел, что это воет темная тварь на скале. Гарм пришел.  
Поудобнее перехватив молот за рукоять, Тор обернулся к волку, чтобы встретить его во всеоружии. Тот долго не спускался, а Тор чувствовал на себе взгляд бешеных желтых глаз. Спустя долгие, показавшиеся бесконечными минуты, волк спрыгнул со скалы на уступ ниже, оттуда – на другой, и оказался на земле так быстро, что Тор едва успел вздохнуть.  
Волк приближался медленно, давая возможность рассмотреть себя, красовался мощным телом, длинным сильными лапами, покрытыми густейшей черной шерстью. Глаза у Гарма и правда оказались желтыми, светили в темноте как масляные плошки, а из пасти замерзающими на воздухе клочками падала пена.  
— Тор, — пролаял утробно волк и сделал еще один шаг. – Ты меня ждешь, Тор?  
— Да, — ответил тот и отвел назад руку с молотом, стараясь незаметно замахнуться. – Тебя заждалась хозяйка. Пора садиться на цепь.  
— У меня нет хозяев, глупец, — раздался лай, и Тор увидел, как дергается челюсть волка, как двигается в пасти красный язык. – Я сам по себе и никому не буду служить.  
— Я быстро это исправлю, — пообещал Тор и кинулся на него, замахиваясь молотом. Волк грациозно отпрыгнул назад, наклонил голову и закряхтел – смеялся над неудачливым воякой.  
— Быстро только говорят, а делать не умеют. Ну же, Тор, покажи мне свою ловкость и удаль!  
Волк снова отпрыгнул, потанцевал на месте, крутясь и виляя хвостом – точь-в-точь домашняя забавляющаяся собака. Но Тор не был готов к играм, нетерпение снова снедало его, он хотел все сделать быстро. Каждая минута промедления приближала смерть его людей и отдаляла Локи от него.  
Тор побежал за волком, а тот, все забавляясь, бегал от него, то и дело крутя перед его носом хвостом. Тор прыгал по уступам скал, пытался догнать волка между скал, то и дело оскальзываясь на непрочном насте и гладких льдинах. Звезды тускли, небо над скалами розовело – занималась заря. Волк, не зная усталости, носился по ледяной корке и дразнил уставшего Тора.  
А тот, почувствовав, что не может больше сделать и шага, упал на снег, раскинув руки, спрятал в холоде пылающее лицо. Волк, увидев это, остановился тоже и подошел к Тору, но опасливо, сохраняя между ними достаточное расстояние.  
— Ты выдохся? – пролаял он, и в его хрипе Тор различил удивление.  
— Да, — обиделся Тор. Этот слишком игривый волк его утомил.  
Едва сказав это, Тор вспомнил, как матери успокаивали не в меру расшалившихся детей, мешавших им заниматься домашними делами. И снова мысли обратились к их разговору с Локи, к его странному рассказу про колыбельные его народа.  
Тор смог сложить в целое две половинки. Он уже вспоминал о словах Локи, когда ковал цепь для волка из волос Хель и своих. И сейчас, повинуясь этому наитию, Тор поднялся на четвереньки и, откашлявшись, запел:  
— Станет белым небо, станет белым лес, — пришлось прерваться из-за кашля, но Тор сразу продолжил: — Лед покроет скалы и скует поля…  
И он, ликуя, увидел, как распахивается пасть Гарма, и он зевает, а его передние лапы подгибаются. Тор, вспоминая слово за словом, пел дальше:  
— Спят под льдом все звери, — волк лег на снег, а его хвост, дернувшись пару раз, замер и упал тоже, — травы и цветы…  
Тор поднялся и распустил обмотанную на поясе цепь, расправил ее, допевая, подошел к заснувшему Гарму.  
— Спят луна и солнце, — закончил он, обматывая цепь вокруг шеи волка, — засыпай и ты…  
Гарм не просыпался. Тор усмехнулся, наклонился, чтобы поднять его, и взвалил на плечи. Волк был тяжелым, пах псиной и подтухшим мясом, но Тор расправлял плечи с каждым шагом, уже не чувствуя его веса. Подойдя ко входу в царство Хель, Тор почувствовал, как завозился и потяжелел на него плечах волк, заурчал тихо, ударил по плечу хвостом. Тор перехватил его за лапы, подкинул, чтобы волк не сползал, и споро пошел дальше.  
— Отпусти, — раздался тихий рычащий голос. – Отпусти, кузнец…  
Тор не ответил. Ему было не до добра и жалости, хотелось только забрать Ливия и убраться из ледяного царства поскорее.  
Хель выплыла из чернеющего хода между скал, посторонилась, пропуская Тора внутрь. Но тот скинул жалобно вскрикнувшего волка и дернул за цепь, заставляя его встать.  
— В чем дело, Тор? – спросила раздосадованная его непослушанием Хель. – Или ты решил нарушить наш договор?  
— Нет, — ответил тот. – Но и тебе я не дам его нарушить. Думаешь, меня так легко провести?  
По виду Хель было ясно, что именно так великанша и думала, а теперь поступок Тора разозлил ее.  
— Ты получишь Гарма, только когда отдашь мне Ливия. Решай, царица. Вот твой страж, ты можешь получить его, когда Ливий будет стоять передо мной. А если ты не согласна, то я отпущу волка, а твоего пленника возьму сам.  
Чтобы добавить словам веса, Тор ударил молотом по ближайшей скале. Лед тут же покрылся сеткой трещин, в далеких горах раздался звук обвала, а лежащий на снегу Гарм подпрыгнул, когда сотряслась земля.  
— Я хотел решить все по-дружески, — объяснил Тор. – Но ты, видно, решила сделать из меня дурака. Если бы я вошел внутрь, отдав тебе волка, выпустила бы ты меня обратно?  
— Нет, — призналась великанша. – Никому не выйти из моего царства. И ты не уйдешь тоже.  
За ее спиной, прямо из снега начали вырастать полупрозрачные ледяные воины. Их мечи и копья тоже были сделаны из льда, но даже на вид казались острыми и прочными.  
— Отдай мне волка, — потребовала Хель. – Отдай и вернись в мое царство.  
С каждым словом она вырастала, возвышалась над Тором, как неприступная скала, а голос ее звучал эхом землетрясений и обвалов.  
— Никто не покинет мои владения, однажды оказавшись в них. И ты навеки будешь моим придворным кузнецом, Тор. Вернись по добру…  
Снежная буря, засвистевшая вокруг, чуть не сбила Тора с ног, но он устоял, удержавшись молотом за выступавший из земли камень.  
— Нет!  
Едва Тор ответил, как ледяные солдаты Хель пошли в бой. Они наступали, не видя ничего перед собой. Под их сапогами крошились камни и ледяные осколки, мелкие снежинки взрывались, едва коснувшись их. Тор намотал на кулак цепь Гарма, крепче сжал в другом кулаке молот.  
— Если ты не отдашь ей меня, я тебе помогу, — раздался лающий шепот. Гарм, задрав морду, смотрел на Тора и ждал ответа.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул тот. Волк повеселел – хвост задрался и мелко подрагивал, задняя лапа разрывала плотный наст.  
— Вперед, — скомандовал Тор и отпустил цепь, а сам бросился на ледяных солдат, кроша их в труху ударами молота. Гарм рядом с ним щерился и лаял, толкал врагов на землю, и те падали и раскалывались на части. Десятки и сотни големов были разбиты Гармом и Тором, но стоявшая за ними Хель создавала новых и снова отправляла их в бой.  
— Нам нужна великанша, — пролаял Гарм. Тор кивнул и начал прорубаться к ней, но великанша ускользала от него, окружала себя воинами и поднимала все новые бури, не давая приблизиться к себе. Гарм позади Тора кашлял и хрипло лаял, из его пасти текла пена, а шерсть свалялась от крови и пота. Тор пока был невредим, но и он чувствовал усталость. Хель же, казалось, все было нипочем.  
Под сапогами Тора хрустели большие и мелкие льдинки, и их становилось все больше – после каждого поверженного голема, Тор шел вперед, зная, что это его единственный шанс выбраться и получить нужное. Хель начала понемногу отступать – пока почти незаметно, на полшажка ко входу в свое царство, но Тор видел это, знал, что нужно идти вперед. Гарм оказался с ним рядом, ткнул мордой в бедро и сверкнул желтыми, горящими безумным весельем глазами.  
— Давай, — велел Тор, и Грим кивнул в ответ.  
На последнем, открывшемся словно заново дыхании, они пошли вперед, сокрушая врагов со злобой и бешенством, словно опившиеся снадобий берсерки. Ледяные солдаты разлетались от их ударов мелкими, остро режущими крошками, но их становилось все меньше с каждой атакой – Хель лишалась сил тоже. Тор и Гарм шли вперед, великанша отступала, големов почти не осталось, и волк, оттолкнувшись, перепрыгнув через последний ряд обороны Хель, оказался возле нее и толкнул лапами в грудь, роняя на землю и не давая двинуться. Тор добил последних, оставшихся без поддержки хозяйки солдат, и подбежал на выручку Гарму. Волк щерился и рычал, передние лапы его давили великанше на грудь, а пена из его пасти начала капать ей на лицо. Хель отворачивалась, пыталась скинуть его, но не получалось – ярость давала Гарму сил, и Тору тоже. Он надавил великанше на шею, занес молот и велел:  
— Отдай мне Ливия!  
Хель смотрела на него с ненавистью и злобой, волосы ее начали искрить и потрескивать, а длинные пальцы царапали землю, оставляли ледяную стружку.  
— Отдай мне Ливия! – повторил Тор и ударил молотом по земле рядом с ее лицом, выбив жалящие искры и ледяную крошку. Хель отвернулась, но обмякла под рычащим Гармом, прохрипела:  
— Отпусти… Отпусти, я отдам…  
Но Тора было не так легко провести. Он снял с шеи Гарма цепь и накинул ее на шею Хель, дернул, заставив встать.  
Хель поднялась с трудом, потерла засаднившую шею, но вырываться не стала. Повинуясь ее сдавленному крику, из входа между скал появились два ледяных великана, чуть меньше ростом, чем хозяйка, и не вооруженных.  
— Приведите Ливия, — приказала Хель. – Немедленно приведите…  
Великаны одновременно кивнули и снова исчезли в проходе, а Тор ждал их, едва не приплясывая от нетерпения на месте. Гарм же не сводил горящих глаз с пленной великанши, а та отвечала ему взаимный ненавистью. Странно, но волк не убегал, когда с него сняли цепь, держал данное обещание, что поможет, если его освободят, и за это Тор был ему благодарен. Наконец, из прохода показались великаны, несшие странную статую.  
— Что это? – спросил обомлевший Тор.  
— Ливий, — безумно хихикнула в ответ Хель. – Ты ведь хотел его? Вот и получай.  
— Что с ним?  
Тор отошел от нее, посмотрел на застывшее тело в руках великанов и вздрогнул. Существо, которое находилось между ними, было из воды, та капельками стекала с обледеневшего тела. Не нужно было быть семи пядей, чтобы понять – Ливий был водным богом родного острова, и здесь, в морозном царстве смерти, он обратился в лед.  
Тор с недоумением посмотрел на Гарма, словно волк мог помочь ему сейчас, а тот вместо ответа подпрыгнул, вцепился зубами в цепь и дернул ее, опрокидывая Хель на землю и заставив задыхаться. Увидев это, Тор не стал терять время, поспешил к великанам-охранникам и разметал их в пыль ударами молота. Он подхватил тяжело осевшее тело Ливия, мимолетом пожалев свои натруженные за день плечи. Гарм прикрывал его со спины, не давая пока Хель пошевелиться, а потом, когда Тор с Ливием отошли далеко, пустился за ними огромными прыжками.  
— Возьми меня с собой, — вдруг предложил он, обогнав Тора и заглянув ему в глаза. – У вас наверняка веселее, если твои друзья хоть немного на тебя похожи.  
Тор хмыкнул, дернул плечом, поправив сползающее тело Ливия, и ответил:  
— Почему нет?  
Гарм рассмеялся, смех вырывался из его пасти короткими выдохами, а Тор подумал, не совершил ли он ошибку. Но их у него было так много, и за каждую он расплачивался, поэтому решил, что все должно идти, как идет.  
Тор оборачивался изредка, ожидая погони, да и Гарм часто оставался на месте, ожидая ее же, но никто на них не нападал. Тора это насторожило, он остановился и сбросил Ливия на землю, а сам прислушался. Земля чуть заметно подрагивала, и увидев взгляд Гарма, Тор насторожился. Погоня все же была, хоть и пока далеко.  
— Что будем делать?  
Гарм покрутился на месте, принюхался, тихонько заскулил, прижавшись мордой к земле.  
— Бежим! – гаркнул он, а Тор с тяжелым вздохом снова закинул неподвижное тело на плечо и побежал за ним.

Дыхание вырывалось изо рта льдинками, даже для бога морозы царства Хель были суровы. Гарм тоже выбивался из сил, еле переставлял лапы, а о том, чтобы крутиться и прыгать, он уже давно забыл. Обратный путь казался бы короче, если бы не тяжесть замерзшего тела Ливия. Но скалы становились все меньше, снег — все мягче, и наконец перед Тором открылся льдистый берег, а там и вмерзший в него корабль.  
Паруса обвисли, наполнились снегом и пропитались соленым морозом. Борта корабля были утоплены во льду и снегах, и на палубе никого не было видно. Тор бежал к нему, запинаясь и падая, шаг его был мал и неверен, но он все шел, торопясь попасть к друзьям и спастись всем вместе и от погони, и от морозов. Гарм толкал его носом в спину, веля поторапливаться, но у Тора уже не оставалось сил. Он крикнул в надежде, что его услышат на корабле, но голос замерз тоже, слова осыпались на землю льдинками. Гарм, услышав это, завыл – протяжно, душеразрывающе, и после этого на корабле зажглись огни.  
— Я здесь! – хрипел Тор, уже не надеясь, что его услышат и придут на помощь, но Вольстагг – старый, добрый Вольстагг – все же услышал его.  
С корабля на берег перетекли мерцавшие огни, и вскоре около Тора собралась вся его дружина. Вольстагг велел троим перехватить тело Ливия, но, увидев Гарма, люди остановились и застыли.  
— Он не опасен, — сказал Тор, чувствуя, что силы окончательно покидают его. Да и сам волк не проявлял враждебности, стоял возле Тора спокойно, едва ли не помахивая хвостом. Только после того, как воины поняли, что нападать огромный волк не будет, они взяли ледяное тело и с трудом понесли его на корабль. Лишившийся груза Тор смог подняться и пойти за ними, а Гарм шел рядом. Ступить на корабль он сперва побоялся, но Тор поддал ему по крупу, и волк, взвизгнув, скатился с трапа на палубу. Сам Тор снова взялся за молот и обошел корабль кругом, отбивая примерзшие куски льда, чтобы можно было отплыть. Скрипя и треща, корабль качнулся и вырвался из плена, а Тор, увидев, что тот набирает ход, а паруса сбрасывают намерзший снег и иней, перенесся на него.  
Вольстагг стоял на палубе, сложив на груди руки, взгляд его был сумрачен и горек.  
— Это все, друг, — обнадежил его Тор. – Теперь только обратный путь.  
Вольстагг покачал головой, но не ответил. Тору тоже было нечего сказать. Он и так знал, что любой его приказ исполнят, что ни одно слово не останется без внимания, но пользоваться этим сверх меры не желал.  
— Это все, — повторил он и увидел, как расслабились плечи Вольстагга.  
— Я рад это слышать.

И снова воины сели за весла, помогая кораблю и холодному ветру гнать корабль обратно. Наледь сошла, воздух уже не травил грудь морозом, хоть дыхание гребцов вырывалось из их ртов густыми паровыми облачками. Тор еще смотрел на удалявшийся берег и не стал сдерживать радости, когда увидел, что погоня Хель опоздала. Ледяные воины застыли на отбитой кромке берега и смотрели вслед удалявшемуся кораблю. Гарм рядом с Тором гарцевал, как добрый конь – тоже веселился.  
Тор успокоил его, увидев, как его воины косятся на огромного волка, и увел в шатер на корме. Вольстагг, стоявший там, смотрел то на гребцов, то на Тора.  
— Скоро мы будем дома, — попробовал утешить его Тор. Вольстагг повесил голову, не смотря на него. Отросшая за время путешествия борода закрывала грудь рыжими завитками, волосы тоже отросли, закрывали теперь плечи. Только это и напомнило Тору, как давно они в пути. Но зная, что в шатре лежит неподвижное тело Ливия, что Лафей обещал отпустить Локи, получив второго сына обратно, и то, что сам Локи уже был не против возвращения в земли Тора, тот радовался и чувствовал приближение свободы.  
Море становилось все теплее, ледяная крошка пропала из воды, а солнце грело сильнее. Тор все смотрел на волны, ожидая, когда вдали покажется уже знакомый берег. Из задумчивости Тора выдернул громкий крик, а обернувшись, он увидел, что кричит Вольстагг, что было вдвойне удивительно.  
Тор не успел даже предположить, кто мог так напугать бесстрашного воина, как увидел, что из шатра течет вода. Плотный ручеек стелился по палубе, но ни капли из него не впитывалось в доски, не стекало в сторону. Вода была серебристой и гладкой, казалась осязаемой, словно плоть человека. И Тор понял, кого он сейчас увидит.  
Наверное, это было семейное, потому что Ливий вознесся над стоявшим спокойно Тором, собрав себя по капле. Его лицо, переливающееся, полупрозрачное, приблизилось к лицу Тора.  
— Кто ты и где я?  
— Я — Тор, — ответил тот. – А ты на моем корабле и мы плывем на твою родину.  
— Ты бог, — заявил Ливий. – Я это вижу. Это твои люди?  
— Да.  
— Я помню, как уснул в царстве Хель. А сейчас я здесь. Что случилось, пока я спал?  
Тор не знал, как ему рассказать, и что говорить не знал тоже. Поэтому просто сказал:  
— Твой отец просил вернуть тебя домой.   
Ливий выглядел оглушенным.  
— Отец? – переспросил он.  
— Лафей, — согласился Тор. – Твой отец…  
Странным был разговор. Ливий перетек к борту, посмотрел на воду, потом на север – на невидимое уже царство Хель.  
— Откуда ты знаешь моего отца? – спросил он. – Ты бог не нашей земли.  
Тору показалось, что он услышал за спиной смешок, но Ливий смотрел на него и ждал ответа, поэтому с Вольстаггом Тор решил разобраться позже.  
— Пока тебя не было, — начал он, — я и мои воины пытались захватить ваш остров… Стой!  
Рука Ливия обратилась серебряным мечом, и Тор едва успел заслониться от удара молотом.  
— У нас ничего не вышло!  
Ливий снова стал обычным – насколько это было возможно для водного бога, чье тело и лицо мерцали и покрывались волнами.  
— Я не удивлен, — сказал он. – Никому не под силу завоевать нас.  
— Это не совсем правда, — признался Тор. – Я забрал с собой Локи…  
Во второй раз увернуться от удара было проще, Тор был к нему готов.  
— Он вернулся!  
Ливий снова опустил руки и чуть склонил голову, слушая Тора дальше.  
— Но истинные силы нашей земли призвали его, и Локи почти согласился вернуться со мной. Но твой отец сказал, что готов отпустить Локи, только если я верну тебя.  
— У тебя получилось, — признал Ливий. – Думаю, ты храбр и силен, раз смог одолеть Хель.  
— Ну… — Тор развел руками, потому что и на это ему нечего было ответить.  
— Мы скоро будем дома, — сказал Ливий, отвернувшись. – Я узнаю эту воду.  
И в подтверждение его слов море снова раздвинулось, волны потекли в разные стороны, а над кораблем Тора поднялся змей Локи. К счастью, и сам Тор, и его воины уже свыклись с уродством и мощью морской твари, а Ливий узнал питомца брата. Змей, увидев его, наклонился, едва не утыкаясь носом в лицо, лизнул раздвоенным языком. И только Гарм, сам бывший невероятным существом, испугался. Его лай разнесся над палубой, и Тору пришлось удерживать волка за густую шерсть на загривке – тот пытался напасть на змея. Тот зашипел, выгнулся над палубой, и только ласковое поглаживание Ливия заставило змея успокоиться.  
— Я рад тебя видеть, брат, — раздался из пасти змея чужой голос. – Я скучал по тебе.  
— И я скучал, — ответил Ливий. – Скоро я буду дома.  
— А меня там скоро не будет, — змей невесело засмеялся. – Он уже рассказал тебе?  
Ливий повернулся к Тору, а тот пытался скрыть улыбку, услышав от Локи, пусть и не его устами, подтверждение того, что тот отправится с ним.  
— Рассказал, — ответил брату Ливий.  
— Тогда ты понимаешь, что наша встреча будет короткой.  
Ливий кивнул.  
— Я очень хочу поскорее тебя увидеть, — признался Локи. – Поторопитесь.  
Змей снова скрылся в волнах, а море словно стало дружелюбнее к путешественникам, растекалось под ними, как подтаявшее масло под раскаленным ножом.  
Серый берег острова показался перед ними уже к утру следующего дня.

Впервые Тора встречали не бряцающим оружием, а как гостя. Хотя он понимал, что ждут сейчас не его, а Ливия.  
Лафей и Локи стояли на берегу, и, увидев семью, Ливий перетек через борт лодки, а спустя минуту оказался рядом с семьей. Тор, перенесшийся туда же почти одновременно с ним, стал свидетелем трогательной семейной сцены и был очень ей удивлен. Ни Лафей, ни Локи раньше не были похожи на чувствительных и отзывчивых существ, но, вспомнив, что Лафей обошел полмира в попытке найти способ справиться с проклятьем сына, видя, как смягчается каменное лицо великана и как улыбается Локи – той улыбкой, которая никогда не доставалась Тору, – он понял, что слишком мало знал про этих загадочных богов. Суровые и твердые, как земля их острова, они могли быть мягкими, и Тору оставалось только надеяться, что когда-нибудь Локи смягчится и рядом с ним.  
Люди, пришедшие встречать потерянного Ливия, стояли чуть и не сводили со своих богов глаз. Они молчали, но ликование было написано на их лицах. Наконец, выпустив вернувшегося сына из объятий, Лафей повернулся к Тору.  
— Ты выполнил свою часть уговора. Осталось еще раз спросить Локи, согласится ли он поехать с тобой.  
Локи посмотрел на отца, на Ливия, потом на Тора, улыбка его из ласковой превратилась в хитрую ухмылку. Тор запоздало подумал, что его провели, и Локи сейчас скажет, что никуда ехать не собирается. Лафей, видимо, думал так же, поэтому положил тяжелую ладонь сын на плечо и гордо сказал:  
— Вот это мой Локи. Ты не поедешь?  
Тор против воли сжал кулаки. Ярость от обмана одолела его, он чувствовал, что начнет крушить все подряд, когда Локи ответит «Нет».  
— Отчего же, — все еще ухмыляясь, протянул Локи, посмотрел на Тора, будто понимал, о чем тот думает. – Я поеду. Когда еще мне выпадет шанс стать… Одним из великих богов известного мира? Так, Тор?  
Тот кивнул.  
— Не будем затягивать с прощанием, — обернулся к отцу и брату Локи. – Я был рад снова тебя увидеть, Ливий. Не знаю, встретимся ли мы еще раз, но я счастлив от того, что ты вернулся домой. Прощай. И ты, отец. Спасибо тебе за то, что пытался помочь.  
Лафей и Ливий по очереди обняли Локи, а собравшийся на берегу люд упал на колени, прощаясь со своим богом. Локи подошел к Тору, встал так, что почти касался его плеча своим, и сказал:  
— Пойдем, могучий Тор. Пора вернуться в наш общий дом.  
Тор еще ждал, когда Локи признается, что все это было гадким розыгрышем, но тот протянул руку и повторил:  
— Пора.  
И тут случилось то, что – Тор знал – он не забудет уже никогда, и всю вечность, что отмерили ему, он будет видеть это.  
Из леса, из-под камней, казалось, из самого песка, выползали змеи: маленькие и большие, черные, зеленые, золотые и бурые, они ползли к своему повелителю, оставляя на рассыпчатом песке извивистые следы, ползли к ногам Локи, обвивались вокруг, словно прощаясь. Все, кто был на берегу, замерли, позволяя змеям прощаться со своим хозяином, хоть людей и сковал ужас. А когда появились мерзкие твари, которых Тор видел в тот вечер, что разговаривал с Локи, окаменел, казалось, даже воздух, пропитанный страхом.  
— Идем, — позвал Локи. Тор смотрел на него, чувствуя трепет и ужас, боясь коснуться руки, запястье которой обвила тонкая блестящая змея. – Идем, Тор.  
Чувствуя, как трещат под сапогом кости, скрипит чешуя и разрываются маленькие юркие тела, Тор шел вперед, к кромке прибоя, и Локи шел с ним рядом, уводя за собой своих созданий. По колено войдя в море, Тор и Локи смотрели, как уходят под воду змеи и ящерицы, как грузно и медленно скрываются чешуйчатые спины мерзких коротконогих гадов.  
Локи обернулся к все еще неподвижным людям, к смотрящим ему вслед отцу и брату, махнул рукой и сказал короткое:  
— Прощайте.  
Спустя миг они с Тором оказались стоящими на палубе готового к отплытию корабля.

— Эта тварь так и будет плыть за нами? – спросил недовольный Вольстагг. Тор посмотрел на плескавшегося и игравшего в волнах змея Локи, который уже вторые сутки сопровождал их, и ответил:  
— Да.  
Когда он задал такой же вопрос Локи, тот ответил, что не только Тору возвращаться домой с питомцем, а этот змей – его любимчик.  
— Ты ведь ему грозился кинуть меня, когда мы плыли в твою страну в первый раз? – рассмеялся он. – Жизнь очень забавна и полна сюрпризов.  
Тор не стал отвечать, он и так был полон злости и горького яда, которым словно наполнялся от Локи. Почему его снедали именно эти чувства, он не знал. Каждый взгляд в сторону Локи, каждое брошенное ими друг другу слово расстраивало и злило Тора. Понять причину он не пытался, хотя осознавал, что стоило только поглубже заглянуть себе в душу, и ответ станет очевидным.  
Локи был и похож, и не похож на себя прежнего. Если и подшучивал над Тором, то не зло, а обычно вообще не разговаривал с ним, не обращал внимания ни на Вольстагга, не скрывавшего своей ненависти ко вновь обретенному богу, ни на остальных воинов. Почти все время он проводил на палубе или носу корабля, развлекаясь тем, как играл с волнами его питомец. Вот и сейчас Тор видел только его спину, затянутую в плотную кожаную тунику.  
О том, что их второе путешествие отличалось еще и тем, что теперь Тор не мог взять Локи по первому желанию, оставалось только сожалеть, но Тор не позволял себе этого. Как бы ни хотелось, но обещание, данное им Лафею и его сыну, и долг перед истинными силами были важнее. В шатер, где спал Гарм и где находил укрытие Локи, Тор почти не заходил. Локи же, наигравшийся со змеем, уходил под плотный полог, а оттуда доносился визг потревоженного волка или его насмешки. Тору снова повезло с острым на язык спутником. Гарм не боялся Локи, а тот невзлюбил его с первого взгляда, и частенько оба упражнялись в издевках друг над другом. Тор, слыша их, иногда смеялся, иногда хмурился, но отчего-то эти перепалки были ему по душе.

На третий день путешествия Локи откинул полог шатра и крикнул, обращаясь к Тору:  
— Уведи свою псину! Здесь все пропахло им!  
И тут же раздался лай Гарма:  
— Здесь все пропиталось твоим ядом, гадюка.  
Локи поднял руку, и Тор увидел заплясавшее между его пальцев зеленое пламя.  
— Стой! – крикнул он, мгновенно оказался в шатре и выволок Гарма на палубу за шкирку, как нашкодившего щенка. – Шатер весь твой.  
Локи надменно кивнул ему, покосился на ощерившегося волка и скрылся внутри, задернув полог.  
— Зачем тебе эта ядовитая жаба? – спросил Гарм. Тор не нашелся с ответом, а из шатра донесся гневный крик:  
— Я же не спрашиваю его, зачем ему нужен блохастый пес?  
Тор очень старался скрыть улыбку, но получалось плохо. Такой Локи – гневный, бушующий – был похож на себя прежнего, поэтому казался реальнее, чем тот, что смотрел на Тора нарочито равнодушно. Гарм же фыркнул и ушел на корму корабля, по пути скалясь на отходящих от него людей. Тор покачал головой и только удивился, зачем он взвалил на себя это ярмо.


	5. Chapter 5

Перепалки Локи и Гарма, и даже игры змея вокруг корабля, скрашивали путешественникам обратный путь, но и радость их, когда вдали показался родной берег, была бескрайней. Но чем ближе корабль подходил к берегу, тем молчаливее и серьезнее становились люди. На пристани всегда – всегда – был кто-то, следящий за морем, ждущий на горизонте яркую точку паруса, и когда корабль приближался, на пристань выходили все, кто мог, чтобы встретить путешественников.  
Сейчас же пристань была совершенно пуста, даже лая собак не доносилось с берега. Тор подошел к стоящему на носу корабля Вольстаггу и положил руку ему на плечо. Друг не обернулся, да и остальные со страхом смотрели на приближавшийся отрезок земли. К Тору подошел Локи, неожиданно притихший, словно уловивший что-то. Даже Гарм молчал, не косился на Локи и не задирал его. Тишина берега заразила приближавшийся к нему корабль.  
— Вольстагг, прикажи остановиться, — велел Тор. – Сначала спустимся мы.  
Вольстагг пристально посмотрел на него, туда, где капюшоном было скрыто лицо Тора, словно старался заглянуть под сумрачную ткань.  
— Нам лучше пристать, — возразил он. – Если что-то случилось…  
— То лучше, если с этим разберемся мы, — с нажимом закончил Тор. – Я велю тебе остановить корабль здесь.  
Вольстагг долго выжидал перед тем, как кивнуть и велеть гребцам сушить весла. Ветер лишь немного раздувал парус, корабль лег в дрейф, и теперь уже все подошли к бортам и смотрели на пустой берег.  
— Ты идешь со мной, — предупредил Тор, а Локи, хоть скривился, но не запротивился. Тор взял его за руку – для надежности – и в одно мгновение перенесся на пристань.  
Пусто. Кругом пусто. Ни вздоха, ни слова, ни птичьего гвалта. Не было даже надоевших чаек с их вечно безумными криками. Тор положил ладонь на молот, чтобы успеть схватить его при малейшем намеке на опасность, Локи подвернул рукава своего одеяния, открывая запястья, давая свободу рукам. Оба бога медленно шли от пристани вглубь селения, но видели только опустевшие дома с распахнутыми дверями, брошенные вещи. И кругом царила только тишина, забивавшая уши, тянущая душу.  
— Что здесь случилось? – прошептал Тор, боясь разбить эту тишину. Локи остановился.  
— Кажется, мы сейчас узнаем.  
Они остановились посреди широкой улицы, приготовились к битве, но никто не спешил нападать. Время шло, но ни единого движения, ни одного звука не было вокруг них. Только ощущение беды, опасности, чего-то, что наблюдает из-за угла перед тем, как напасть…  
Тор и Локи стояли спиной друг к другу, осматриваясь, ожидали нападения отовсюду, но враг сумел их удивить.  
Словно из земли, как Лафей, складываясь из глины и мелких камней, вокруг них появлялись цверги – злые, опасные, жаждущие отомстить за то, как пришлые боги ограбили их. Тор оглянулся через плечо, увидел взгляд обернувшегося к нему Локи, и они, не сговариваясь, кивнули друг другу, безмолвно обещая помощь и прикрытие. Но перед тем, как они успели ударить, вперед вышел один из цвергов – покрупнее и повыше, чем остальные, в богатой кольчуге и мощным, украшенным алмазом на рукояти, топором.  
— Мы хотим вернуть свое, — проскрипел он, и его голос был похож на перемалываемый жерновами песок. – Отдай наш Мьельнир, глупый чужой бог, и свою жизнь как плату за воровство. И твои люди будут свободны.  
Тор не успел ответить. Его ослепила и оглушила вспышка яркого света за спиной, и, падая, он успел увидеть, как колдует Локи, сплетая вокруг них плотную ткань чужеродной магии.

Забытье было недолгим, и шум нарастающей битвы, звона мечей и глухих ударов палиц заставил Тора очнуться и открыть глаза. Но битвы, привидевшейся ему, не было. Он лежал на земле, неловко поджав под себя руку, глаза слепило ярким, ничем не закрытым солнечным светом, и только прозрачная радужная завеса закрывала ему взгляд.  
— Что это? – голос был хриплым и острым, словно из груди вырывались мелкие камни.  
— Наша защита, — с наигранным безразличием ответил Локи. Голос его доносился из-за спины Тора, и тот обернулся. Лучше бы он этого не делал. Прозрачный, играющий при свете всеми цветами радуги, купол накрывал их, защищая от мечущихся за преградой цвергов. Маленькие воины, безумные, яростные, бились о невидимую стену, не в силах достать тех, за кем пришли.  
Тор поднялся, удерживаясь сначала на коленях и вытянутых руках, потом, пошатываясь, оперся на ноги. И замер, не в силах двинуться. За спинами цвергов, злых и уродливых в своей ярости, стояли – нет, не люди – странные создания с человеческими телами и головами животных. От них несло, смердело темной, грязной силой и магией, настолько чужой, насколько это вообще было возможно. Ни следа природной магии Локи, ни намека на дарованную монолитами силу местных богов. Огромные, в два раз выше рослых Тора и Локи, одетые только в короткие повязки, прикрывающие срам, но оставляющие взгляду простор, они были поистине ужасны.  
— Кто это? – прошептал Тор, не в силах отвести глаз от стоявшего первым существа. Остальные клином выстроились за его плечами, не сводя животных глаз с запертых под прозрачных куполом богов.  
— Я не знаю, — ответил Локи, и его слова окончательно лишили Тора уверенности.  
Существо же приблизилось к куполу, заставив обоих пленников попятиться. Змеиная голова с приоткрытой пастью, острый язык, показывающийся из-за широко расставленных длинных клыков, и светло-зеленые глаза с вертикальными зрачками – вот, что стало видно при его приближении. На длинной, из человеческой превращавшейся в змеиную, шее раскрывался кожистый капюшон, существо внимательно рассматривало пленников, и от этого взгляда по телу бежал ледяной холод. Даже в царстве Хель, казалось, было теплее.  
— Я – Сет, — прошипело создание. – Вы не знаете меня, жалкие создания, но я знаю вас.  
Пленники молчали, стояли плечом к плечу, и неожиданно Тор почувствовал, как его пальцев касаются холодные пальцы Локи. Чуть скосив глаза, Тор увидел его бледное, испуганное лицо, и еще никогда язва и насмешник Локи, не растерявшийся под напором Тора, не согнувшийся перед лицом боли и смерти, не был таким напуганным.  
— Зачем ты явился?  
Голос у Локи не дрожал, был звучным и звонким, и Тор успел позавидовать ему, потому что за себя бы сейчас не смог поручиться.  
— Ты – Локи? – просвистел клыкастой пастью Сет. – Локи, сын Лафея, предсказанный отец погибели мира?  
— Я вижу, северные ветры доносят вести с опозданием, — откликнулся Локи. – Мир давно спасен, а мое проклятие снято.  
Всего на секунду Тор подумал, что сейчас все закончится, настолько ошеломленным выглядел Сет. Но – всего на секунду. Хищная пасть ощерилась, острый язык мелькнул сквозь клыки, и Сет улыбнулся.  
— Если ты смог понести один раз – понесешь снова. Считай то, что было с тобой до меня, лишь испытанием на прочность.  
Тор не мог понять, что взволновало его больше. Он повернулся к Локи и спросил, правда ли это, на что тот лишь коротко дернул плечами и ответил:  
— Я не буду проверять.  
— Сними защиту, Локи, — раздалось самодовольное шипение. – Сними защиту и иди со мной, иначе тебя и всех этих ничтожеств ждет участь гораздо худшая, чем ты только можешь вообразить.  
— Зачем? – спросил Тор, понявший, что его, такое с трудом добытое, почти выкраденное, собираются забрать. Жадность вора всегда больше, чем жадность законного владельца.  
— Затем, — медленно прошипел Сет, — что моему миру нужен тот, кто сможет одолеть Ра. Навсегда уничтожить Ра. Я и мои братья не уйдем без того, кто сможет выносить Апопа.  
— Я перестал хоть что-то понимать, — поделился Тор. Локи фыркнул.  
— Это у тебя от рождения.  
— Хочешь сказать, что ты понимаешь, о чем говорит эта гадюка?  
— Кажется, да.  
Локи задумался на мгновение, застыл, но Тор видел, как он быстро скользит взглядом по безумным цвергам, по клину высоких и мощных фигур неведомых врагов. Посмотрев Сету в глаза, Локи громко спросил:   
— А если я соглашусь, ты уйдешь без боя?  
— Нет, — рассмеялся Сет. – Твой друг разозлил моих маленьких помощников, украл у них то, что было великой святыней. Никто не выживет сегодня.  
— Это нечестно, — улыбнулся Локи. – Зачем же мне тогда соглашаться?  
— Я смогу забрать тебя без согласия, — ответил Сет. – Пройдет еще немного времени, твои силы иссякнут, твоя защита падет, и тогда я заберу тебя. И будут брать раз за разом, каждую ночь, подпитывая свои силы водами Нила, и ты понесешь. Снова. И тот, кого ты явишь миру, его и уничтожит. Мы можем ждать долго, Локи, очень долго. На нашей стороне сила и время.  
Его спутники расступились, и Тор увидел, как за их спинами появляются мутные, но различимые фигуры. Десять богов его земли, десяток тех, кого он привык считать своей семьей, висели в воздухе безжизненными, поникшими тенями. Взгляд Тора остановился на матери, чьи золотые косы потеряли свой цвет, побелели и истончились, и ярость закипела в груди, прорвалась наружу ядовитой пеной. Не глядя, Тор схватил молот и замахнулся, бросился на Сета, но защита Локи работала в обе стороны, и, едва дотронувшись до прозрачной стены, Тор был отброшен назад.  
— Очень умное решение, — заметил Локи, а Сет, наблюдая за растерянным Тором, рассмеялся.  
— Предложи свое! – огрызнулся Тор в ответ.  
— Подожди.  
Локи стоял в центре укрытого невидимой преградой круга, внимательно смотрел на Сета, на существ, пришедших с ним, на замерших в воздухе местных богов.  
— Ты уже сдался, Локи, — усмехнулся Сет. – Иди со мной. Обещаю, я буду ласков. Как смогу.  
— Очень мило, — вернул улыбку Локи, и она была отражением Сетовой. Два змея стояли друг напротив друга, щерясь и скалясь, мерились силой и взглядами. Время будто застыло, и все замерли следом, а Тор ждал, что ответит Локи.  
Тот уже доказал, ему самому же и доказал, насколько хочет сил и власти, а у Сета могущества было не занимать. Если Локи начнет торговаться, если он потребует за свое чрево платы – Сет может ему ее дать.  
Тор бессильно сжимал рукоять молота, думая, не размозжить ли ему голову предателю-Локи, но тот, наконец, ответил:  
— Ты об одном не знаешь, Сет. Или забыл, что тоже плохо для столь могущественного бога, — Локи шутливо поклонился и поддернул рукава плотной туники, снова освобождая руки до локтей. Тор наблюдал за ним, молясь самому себе, что не ошибся. Рукоять молота удобно легла в ладонь, и Тор сжал ее, готовясь или к бою, или к тому, что убьет Локи. Второй раз предательства он не простит. Локи же продолжал: — Теперь я бог этих земель и этих людей. А те, кого ты силой удерживаешь за собой, — теперь мои названные братья и сестры. Я никуда не уйду отсюда.  
Локи махнул рукой, завеса пала, и одновременно с этим раздался насмешливый возглас:  
— Вот это бог моего племени! Такому я согласен приносить жертвы.  
Тор, разметавший от своих ног набросившихся на добычу цвергов, крикнул:  
— Тебе же велено было ждать на корабле, — крикнул он, метким броском уничтожая троих на своем пути. Оборачиваться было нельзя, каждое промедление давало цвергам преимущество. Тор мог только надеяться, что Локи устоит против подавляющей силы Сета.  
— И пропустить такое веселье? – раздался хриплый лай. – Нет, мы против.  
Гарм хватал мелких воинов за загривки, перекусывал их пополам, и даже металл доспехов был нипочем грозному волку ледяной пустыни. Воины Вольстагга прорубали себе путь к Тору, но цвергов меньше не становилось. Тор кивнул другу, оставляя его биться против все прибывающих врагов, и обернулся к Сету.  
Локи пытался противостоять пришлому богу, но его сил не хватало. На выручку Сету пришли его спутники, каждый, как на подбор, со своей магией. Тор размахнулся и метнул молот в самого противного, с огромной головой неизвестного животного. Морда у пришельца была темно-серой, вытянутой, с двумя рогами на ней, и его огромная пасть смердела, когда он выкрикивал свои заклинания. Молот попал ему ровно между глаз, и огромное тело, замерев на два вдоха, рухнуло, погребая под собой еще одного, птицеголового, с длинным острым клювом.  
— Отличный бросок, — натужно похвалил Локи, когда Тор оказался возле него. Но на комплименты не было времени, прозрачный щит перед Локи таял, и Сет понемногу начал наступать. – Я не могу держаться.  
Тор зарычал, услышав это. Многовековая ярость его народа отдавалась в каждой частичке тела, силы, дарованные кругом камней, запели в нем громким хором, питая собой. Тор рвал и метал, уничтожая пришлых богов, злость была ему лучшим доспехом, и он, крепко сжав губы, шел вперед, продавливая, топча собой поверженные тела. С Сетом осталось только шестеро, но они не сдавались, позади слышались крики Вольстагга, воинов, рыки Гарма, стоны умирающих, но не сдающихся цвергов. Бой шел со всех сторон, но враги не были сплоченными, а Тор, Локи и их люди стояли за свою землю, за своих богов и собственную жизнь. Главная площадь городка не выдерживала натиска обеих сторон, утоптанная земля проседала под тяжестью битвы, чавкала под ногами, размокая от цверговской крови.  
— Сдайся мне, Локи, — твердил Сет. – И тогда участь твоя будет лучше. Ты будешь гостем в моей земле, а не пленником.  
— Не выйдет, — отвечал Локи, вливая в щит новые силы и одновременно с этим плетя заклинание. – Я еще здесь не разгулялся.  
Сказав это, он остановился, силы, которыми питался щит, побурлив вокруг его запястий вихрями, сложились в мерцающий шар и рассеялись, впитываясь в землю. Она задрожала, пошла трещинами, по появившимся желобкам заструилась пролитая в битве кровь, понемногу уходя вниз. Тор неловко переступал ногами, пытаясь удержаться, а вот Локи стоял прямо и ждал чего-то, насмешливо глядя на Сета.  
Причина его усмешки стала ясна, когда из-под земли начали появляться юркие каменные змейки. Их чешуя отдавала блеском самоцветов, слепила глаза, и Тор прищурился, потому что отраженный змеями солнечный свет слепил. Он словно мутную пелену видел, как змеи начинают расти, завиваться огромными кольцами, а потом, подчинившись взмаху руки Локи, двигаются вперед, нападая на Сета.  
И осыпаются едкой каменной пылью, едва приблизившись к нему.  
Тор поднялся, протирая глаза, заслонил лицо от разносимой ветром пыли. Локи был подавлен неудавшейся атакой, не двигался, завороженно глядя, как разлетаются все новые, творимые из самой земли создания, как смеется ему в лицо Сет.  
— Твоя магия – ничто для меня. Ты думаешь, что можешь управлять ими, но это не так. Я сильнее тебя, Локи. Просто признай это и сдайся.  
Тор тоже чувствовал магнетическую власть Сета, смотрел в ставшие широкими зрачки и почти готов был сдаться. Руки безвольно повисли, он едва удерживал ставший невероятно тяжелым молот, в голове гудело, и подкашивались ноги. Локи выглядел не лучше. Казалось, он держится на одном упрямстве, а Тор знал, что этого у Локи в избытке. Он все еще перебирал пальцами, словно стряхивал с них остатки силы, смотрел на Сета и напряженно думал. Тор, в свою очередь, смотрел на него и ждал.  
Локи встряхнул руками, земля колыхнулась в последний раз и затихла, только трещины понемногу начали затягиваться. Пыль разметал ветер, а потом и он улегся, даже звуки стали тише.  
— Что ты сделал? – спросил Тор с надеждой.  
— Все, что мог, — грустно улыбнулся Локи.  
Они ждали, глядя друг на друга, не обращали внимания на то, как приближался к ним Сет и его спутники, ждали, получится ли у Локи его последнее колдовство.  
Тихий ровный гомон за спиной всколыхнулся громким криком и затих окончательно, а потом звуки исчезли вовсе, подчинившись одному – чуть скрипящему, но набиравшему силу движению чего-то огромного.  
Тор обернулся и увидел, как над низенькими крышами домов селения появляется огромное тело любимца Локи, которому тот, видно, наколдовал возможность передвигаться по суше. Цверги застыли невысокими каменными столбиками, завороженно глядели на приближавшееся чудовище. Их трепет и поклонение мерзким гибким тварям снова сыграли с ними злую шутку. Увидев того, кто жил до этого только в их сказаниях, в их вере, они потерялись и не знали, что делать. Вольстагг и остальные удивленно смотрели на то, как падает оружие из небольших, но крепких кулаков, как цверги падают ниц перед своим воплотившимся божеством.  
— Тебя это не спасет, — прошипел Сет. – Они мало чем помогли мне. Хватить этих игр, Локи.  
— Нет, — упрямо мотнул тот головой. Отросшие волосы мелкими плетями ударили его по лицу. Тор смотрел и наслаждался: в глазах Локи загорался огонь, ярость поднималась по его телу, клокотала на кончиках пальцев. Локи был прям, как стрела, и как тетива натянут. Его злость и остатки силы, вырываемой, казалось, из самой глубины души, окружили его словно щит. – Нет.  
Локи колдовал, пальцы легко трепетали в складываемом заклятье, тонкие, побледневшие от напряжения губы дрожали в произносимых неслышно словах…  
А потом Локи пропал.  
Тор видел, как его тело в один миг потеряло всю жизнь, глаза закрылись, а голову откинуло назад. Сознание покинуло плоть, на мгновение взметнувшись призрачной тенью у Локи за спиной, но почти сразу после этого выбравшийся на сушу зверь заговорил:  
— Ты слишком настойчив, змееголовый. Мне нет места в твоей земле. Пока. Но будь уверен, что когда-нибудь я приду туда. Покорять, а не покоряться.  
Голова змея дергалась, пока из его неподвижной пасти вырывались слова. Он возвышался над гигантом Сетом, возвышался над всем городком, и даже холмы неподалеку казались могильными холмиками по сравнению с ним. Все вокруг замерло, затихли звуки, словно голос Локи, усиливавшийся с каждым словом, поглощал их.  
— Ты слишком самонадеян, — ответ Сета в тишине раздался как звон колокола. – Как ты будешь покорять меня и мой народ? Откуда у тебя силы? Кто пойдет с тобой, наглый мальчишка? Они?  
У Тора зашлось сердце, едва он увидел, как висевшие в воздухе за спиной пришельца размытые тени богов окутывает тонкие синие нити, сочившиеся силой, и как оставшаяся в полубезжизненных телах магия окончательно покидает их. С тоской и смертельной яростью он смотрел на мать, чьи золотые косы обвисли снежно-седыми веревками, на Хеймдалля, чья ночная чернота стала бледной, как утренние сумерки, на красавицу Фрейю, тоже седую и морщинистую, на Фрея, на других – высохших, обессиленных, повисших в искрящихся коконах-путах Сета.  
— На их силу ты рассчитываешь, Локи? Они должны помочь тебе? С ними ты собираешься делиться?  
Сет измывался и насмешничал над ними, играясь, дергал за тонкие нити силы, протянутые от его рук к поверженным богам, заставляя безжизненные тела дергаться в намеках на привычные движения.  
Тор замахнулся молотом, чтобы одним ударом порвать связь между захватчиком и его жертвами, но Локи оказался быстрее. Неповоротливый, казалось, на суше змей черной стрелой метнулся вперед, нападая на Сета, обвил его тугими кольцами и сжал, заставляя корчиться от боли и бессильной ярости. Тор не стал ждать, удар, в который он вложил все оставшиеся силы, поразил еще стоявших на ногах спутников Сета. Первого попавшегося на пути молота разнесло на мельчайшие пылинки, серым снегом осыпавшиеся на землю, но и после этого молот не остановил свой полет. Тор бил наотмашь, ярость придавала мощи, и каждый удар забирал себе новую жертву. Локи же душил Сета, кривившегося от удушья, разевавшего беспомощно пасть с ядовитым жалом языка, но вырваться ему не удавалось. На помощь уже спешил Вольстагг с дружиной, лаял Гарм, и даже цверги, отмершие после того, как их новый идол ожил и начал битву, мигом оказались на стороне Тора. Они, словно плотоядные личинки, покрыли собой еще не уничтоженных, но поверженных врагов, добивая их топорами и палицами, пронзая копьями. Воины встали за спиной Тора, готовясь отразить атаку, но все они медлили, глядя на то, как стягивает кольца огромный змей, заставляя Сета задыхаться и терять силы.  
— Тебе нет места в этой земле, — шипел Локи. Морда змея нависала над головой Сета, пенная слюна и яд капали ему на лоб, но чужеземный бог все продолжал сражаться: за каждое движение, за каждый вздох. Они боролись, остервенело и страстно, никто не собирался уступать, и силы обоих медленно таяли. Сет дышал все глуше, из его рта не раздавались жалящие слов и угрозы, но и Локи уже не мог контролировать тело своего любимца. Кольца понемногу расслаблялись, Сет смог освободить одну руку и тут же наколдовал себе длинный острый меч. Локи старался, это было видно по его усилиям, но они оказались тщетны. Силы оставляли его. А когда Сет, слабо размахнувшись, вонзил меч под чешуйчатые складки на длинной шее змея, тот вздрогнул и выпустил его. На злорадствующую морду Сета начала капать густая темно-красная кровь, делая лицо пришлого бога еще уродливее и страшнее. Из обмякающего тела понемногу выходила жизнь, но Локи успел переместиться, и уже в своем теле закашлялся, рухнул на колени и зажал ладонями шею, пытаясь унять фантомную боль.  
Сету не с руки было продолжать битву. Все его спутники погибли, половину из них разметал поднявшийся ветер, рассеивая пыль по всему городку, унося еще дальше – в море. Сет проиграл, но сдаваться не собирался.  
— Это еще не конец, — прохрипел он, глядя на осевшего Локи. Тот не мог поднять головы, все пытался вздохнуть и откашлять засевшую в горле боль, но Тор слушал внимательно, выбирая момент, когда можно будет добить врага. – Еще ничего не кончено…  
Тор размахнулся и метнул молот, целясь в ощерившуюся мерзкой ухмылкой морду, но Сет пропал, обесплотился, и даже тени от него не осталось на этой земле.  
— Зачем тянул? – зашипел Локи, из последних сил поднимая голову, чтобы посмотреть на Тора. – Дурак…  
— Как ты? – вместо того, чтобы обидеться, как это могло быть раньше, Тор заволновался. Локи выглядел ужасно: бледный, бескровный, с потухшими и потемневшими глазами, он сам казался тенью, призраком себя прошлого.  
— Плохо, — Локи оттолкнул протянутую руку, но встать сам не смог, и Тор поднял его с земли, заставил держаться за себя. Еще с той, казавшейся сейчас ненастоящей, придуманной, жизни, он помнил, как Локи возвращал себе силы. Решение пришло само собой.  
Тор оголил запястье, впился в него зубами и рванул, словно пытаясь оторвать кусок от сочного зажаренного каплуна. Кожа побурела, выступила кровь, но этого было мало. Локи смотрел, с ужасом и неверием, на то, как Тор ожесточенно кусал собственную плоть, пока капельки крови не сплелись в тонкий ручеек, становившийся все шире, заливавший Тору ладонь и пачкавший бурым лицо.  
— Пей, — велел Тор, утыкая окровавленное запястье в лицо Локи, и отказаться тот не посмел. Он приник к руке Тора, как путник к источнику, жадно глотал его кровь, восстанавливая силы, напитывался ими, высасывал все больше, пока наконец лицо его не приобрело хотя бы намеки на краски.  
— Все, — отпихнул Локи руку Тора и сказал так, словно каждое слово давалось ему сотней золотых: — Спасибо.  
Тор отпустил его, и Локи, пошатываясь, отошел, осматривая поле боя. Тор обернулся тоже.  
Локи уже брел к своему любимцу, чье огромное безжизненное тело заняло собой всю площадь городка, а хвост разрушил стоявший неподалеку дом. Тор же отправился к повисшим в воздухе коконам, в которых еще были заперты боги. Они казались все такими же обессиленными, и как вернуть их к жизни, Тор не представлял. Он стоял около матери, опасаясь дотронуться до магических нитей, смотрел на нее и глотал непрошенные слезы. Ему казалось, что уже ничего нельзя исправить.  
— Их нужно вернуть в круг, — раздался голос из-за плеча, и Локи, не опасаясь, дотронулся до светящихся нитей. – Иначе может быть поздно.  
— Как? – хриплым от слез голосом спросил Тор. – Я не знаю, как, я не смогу.  
— Сможем, — убежденно ответил Локи. – Просто придется постараться.  
Тор без слов протянул ему руку, и Локи снова вгрызся в его запястье, сдирая едва успевшую насохнуть корку, снова начал пить кровь, забирая остатки сил, но видя меру. Тор не мог смотреть на это. Окровавленный рот Локи, с которого стекали капли, сытое урчание и причмокивание, с которым он высасывал из него кровь, — это было ужасно. Вместо этого Тор смотрел ему за спину, видел, как цверги, выстроившиеся длинными рядами по бокам от змея, накатывали его тело на протянутые под ним цепи и копья, а потом, подняв, хоть и с трудом, но почтительно, понесли куда-то под тихое перешептывание воинов и хриплое рычание Гарма.  
— Ищите людей! – крикнул им Тор. – Они должны быть здесь. Смотрите в домах. Их могли запереть. Найдите отца!  
Вольстагг кивнул и быстро направил свою дружину на поиски, а Локи, между тем, поднял голову и пробормотал:  
— И снова – спасибо. Ты не перестаешь меня удивлять.  
— Может, ты наконец-то поймешь, что я посимпатичнее этого змееголового ублюдка, — ответил на это Тор, не зная, как ему воспринимать благодарность Локи. К ней он готов не был и никогда, наверное, не будет.  
— А еще гораздо скромнее, — фыркнул наглец, оттолкнул его руку и принялся плести новое заклинание, вовсю пользуясь новой силой. Коконы с замершими в них богами поднимались, переплетались между собой нитями – не синими, а зелеными, а за ними открывался светящийся водоворот, в котором они по одному исчезали.  
— Перенеси нас в Вальгаллу, — велел Тору Локи. – Я еще не знаю дороги.  
Тор взял его за руку и толкнул в водоворот, безошибочно находя путь в новый дом. Они оказались посередине пути между дворцом богов и кругом камней, видно, не далась еще Тору до конца эта магия или слишком много сил он потерял. Локи выскользнул сразу за ним, а следом потянулись вереницей скрепленные друг с другом коконы.  
— Надо торопиться, — озабоченно сказал Локи, осмотрев их. – Времени все меньше.  
Они бежали, то и дело сбиваясь на шаг, дышали как загнанные кони, а силы покидали их совсем – все уходило на то, чтобы помогать коконам двигаться. Но оба бога не сдавались, упрямо полушли-полубежали, и вскоре круг из камней показался перед ними.  
— Не могу больше, — прокашлял Локи, — сил нет.  
Тору нечем было с ним делиться, он и сам едва переставлял ноги, настолько вымотали его и битва, и попытка вернуть Локи жизнь. Но он все равно шел, тянув Локи за собой, а тот, как малыш – тележку на веревочке, — вел караван коконов. Они спотыкались, Локи падал, но поднимался, шел дальше и падал снова, и Тор подхватил его на руки, где Локи обмяк, безжизненно опустив руки. Тор испугался, что его магия перестала действовать, и они потеряли полумертвых богов, но оказалось, что Локи еще тянул их следом. Камни становились все больше, но казались застывшими вдалеке, и Тор даже не сразу понял, что они дошли. Локи выпал у него из рук, на последнем дыхании, опираясь на колени и руки, он вполз в круг и завел за собой коконы.  
— Все, — выдохнул он. Глаза его закрылись, дыхание почти остановилось, и Тору пришлось втащить его дальше, положить возле монолита с руной его имени. И точно так же пришлось сделать с остальными богами, хоть силы оставляли и самого Тора.  
Но он справился, донес каждого до его источника, а сам добрел до своего.  
Первые мгновения ничего не происходило, только легонько шевелились ветви дубов над их головами. Тор испугался, что ничего не выйдет, и все они сейчас погибнут, не успев сделать и глотка воздуха, но из-под земли донесся тихий гул, в ответ ему зазвучали небеса, и камни вспыхнули ослепляющими светом. Столбы его шли из самой земли, через камни, словно проводники, и уходили в звездное, темно-светлое небо, а оттуда возвращались обратно, высвечивая будто изнутри каждый кокон и каждое тело. Чужеродная магия таяла, нити расплетались, а на себе Тор ощутил небывалый прилив сил. Каждую его частичку словно разрушала изнутри и собирала вновь невиданная магия, дарящая силу и свет. Он вскрикнул, зажмурился и почувствовал, как отрывается от земли, а когда с трудом раскрыл глаза, то увидел, что и остальные также парят в воздухе, напитываясь дарованной свыше энергией. Косы матери снова зазолотились, лицо разгладилось, возвращая Фригге прежнюю красоту. И Хеймдалль потемнел, глаза его тоже вспыхнули золотом, и другие приходили в себя, принимая свежую силу как благо.  
Поток света понемногу истощался, боги встали на ноги и осматривались, не понимая, как снова оказались дома. Только хитромудрый Хеймдалль сразу заметил Локи, а потом обернулся и к Тору.  
— Ты смог, — промолвил он. – Ты справился.  
И было неясно, чего больше в его голосе – гордости или неверия.  
— Да, вот такой он у вас молодец, — прошипел ядовито Локи – как будто и не уходил никогда, не менялся. Он поднялся, не обращая внимания на удивленные лица остальных, осмотрел себя, настороженно ощупал тело, а потом – к изумлению уже Тора – задрал подол туники и погладил совершенно целый, без уродующего огромного шрама, живот. – Невероятно…  
— Это и означает быть богом силы, — пояснил Хеймдалль. – Теперь уже никто не сможет ранить тебя. Но и увидеть не сможет тоже.  
— Но я смогу, — рассмеялся довольный Тор, чувствуя, как энергия кипит в нем, словно в плавильном котле металл.  
— С этим я справлюсь, — огрызнулся Локи, но замолчал, услышав тихий смешок Фригги.  
— Вы дома, мальчики, — будто умиляясь, произнесла она. – Мы все теперь дома. Сынок!  
Тор обнял мать, утыкаясь носом в благоухающие волосы на виске, и прошептал:  
— Еще не все.  
— Осталось совсем немного времени, — пообещала Фригга. – Мы скоро все будем вместе.

Счастливого и быстрого воссоединения семьи не получилось. Боги, едва набравшись новых сил и переведя дух, вернулись на землю своего народа — наводить порядок, чистить город от чужой магии и помогать тем, кто был ранен. Едва оказавшись на площади, они увидели, что работы будет больше, чем они предполагали.  
Вольстагг и остальные — даже Гарм, что сильно удивило Тора, — бегали от одного дома к другому, выносили из подвалов раненых и просто зачарованных, бездвижных людей. Всех жителей города, кроме тех, кто погиб под рухнувшими крышами трех домов на площади, выносили на улицы, а тела мертвых спешно несли за ограду городка. Все это было похоже на утро после проигранной битвы, за исключением того, что многих еще можно было спасти.  
Богини, не сговариваясь, отправились к тем, кому их помощь была нужнее всего — к детям и матерям, к самым тяжелораненым. Им помогал Гарм, чуявший, кто требует спасения незамедлительно. Богини медленно шли по улице, подходили к тем, возле кого останавливался Гарм и исцеляли людей, прикладывая только что полученные силы во благо. От этого их, казалось, становилось только больше, и первый же детский крик, разрезавший печальную тишину городка, заставил всех облегченно выдохнуть.  
— Справимся, — обрадовался Вольстагг, а Тор не смог сдержать усмешки.  
— Уже примеряешь отцовский шлем?  
Вольстагг напрягся было, понимая, что слишком поторопил события, но Тор улыбнулся еще раз — уже не насмешничая.  
— Все правильно, друг мой. Это ведь теперь твои люди.  
Вольстагг махнул рукой и отправился дальше — расчищать завалы перед домами на пристани. Цверги, несшие к морю тело змея Локи, не совладали с его огромной массой, и туша, вывернувшись из цепей, снесла несколько домов. Тор пошел следом за другом, туда же, куда направились и боги, поделившие со своими женщинами нелегкий труд.  
— Один! — раздался над площадью густой бас Вольстагга, и из дома, который Тор все еще, забывшись, мог назвать своим, вынесли массивное тело вождя. Фригга, вскрикнув, побежала к нему, и Тор поспешил за ней.   
Один был плох. Как бы не колдовала Фригга, какие бы силы она не вкладывала, он не приходил в себя. Подоспевшая на помощь Фрейя тоже ничем не помогла, и Тор бессильно и зло сжимал в кулаке рукоятку молота, не зная, чем помочь целительницам. Он не вмешивался в чары матери, ему вообще нечего было делать тут, когда его помощи ждали другие, но и бросить отца Тор не мог. Он старался не видеть, как течет из рассеченного виска отца кровь, впитываясь в и без того напитавшуюся кровью и плотью землю, вместо этого рассматривал городок, пытаясь увидеть где-нибудь поблизости высокую сухощавую фигуру Локи. Но тот словно избегал общей работы, провалился будто сквозь землю, и этим разозлил Тора еще сильнее.  
— Нет времени, — прошептала поднявшаяся с колен Фригга. — Если мы не проведем обряд сейчас, то он умрет без надежды на воскрешение. Тор!  
Тот обернулся к матери, ожидая ее приказаний.  
— Ищи Вольстагга, готовьте храм, нельзя медлить.  
Тор кивнул и окликнул друга, рассказал ему о том, что нужно, но Вольстагг, вместо того, чтобы со всех ног мчаться готовить обряд, грузно поник и повесил голову.  
— Что случилось? — воскликнул Тор. — Ты же знал об этом!  
Вольстагг только кривил губы и отводил глаза, но то и дело натыкался взглядом то на распростершегося Одина, то на Фриггу, сурово смотрящую на медливших друзей, то на ждущего Тора.  
— Это... — невнятно промямлил Вольстагг, и его речь никак не вязалась с обликом грозного воина. — Он же мой вождь, Тор! Я не смогу убить его!  
— Ты убиваешь его прямо сейчас, — зашипел Тор ему на ухо, отчетливо ловя в своей речи отзвуки голоса разозлившегося Локи. — Если ты не сделаешь этого, он не возродится, и тогда ты точно уничтожишь и его, и себя. Очнись, Вольстагг, ты воин, а не девка на выданье, и размышлять тебе нечего. Готовь храм!  
Вольстагг поднял на Тора изумленные глаза, а потом, все еще удерживая его взгляд своим, поклонился и отправился исполнять приказ.  
Тор посмотрел на мать, ожидая увидеть укоризну в ее глазах, но Фригга улыбалась и смотрела на него с гордостью.  
— Ты очень изменился, сынок. Это правильные слова. Слова бога. Ты уже не друг Вольстаггу, и ему тоже пора принять это, как и свое новое бремя. Помоги мне с отцом.  
Тор вместе с матерью и Фрейей, с присоединившимися по пути остальными богами, отправился к главному храму, где, как ему казалось, совсем недавно, а на деле — больше года назад, произошло и его перерождение. Один в его руках висел громоздким бездвижным кулем, дыхание все реже покидало его грудь, воздуха не хватало, а кровь и не думала останавливаться. Тор прибавил шага, и другие спешили за ним, чувствуя, как с каждой каплей крови, каждым умершим в груди Одина вдохом уходит навсегда его жизнь.  
И только когда Один занял свое место на жертвенном камне, Тор понял, что среди них все еще нет Локи.  
— Найди его, — прозвучал голос Хеймдалля. — Он должен быть здесь.  
Но где искать паршивца, Тор не знал. Он шел по дороге от храма к пристани, пытаясь увидеть Локи среди завалов, но того не было, и Тор снова ощутил бессильную ярость. Но, выйдя к морю, он нашел свою пропажу.  
Локи стоял на берегу, войдя в море по колено, а за ним, выстроившись в ряд, стояли цверги, побитые, израненные, но сохранившие гордость и воодушевление на уродливых лицах. Все они смотрели в море, где, к бескрайнему изумлению Тора, плескался змей.  
— Бросай свои игры, Локи, — окликнул Тор, и тот обернулся, все еще счастливо улыбаясь, обжигая Тора своей радостью.  
— Это не игры, грозный Тор, — фыркнул Локи. — Это политика. Теперь я не безродный пришелец, пригретый у вашего золотого очага. Я пришел в ваш дом со своей паствой.  
И цверги, повинуясь взмаху его руки, пали ниц и склонили перед ним головы. Тор не сдержал ухмылку, увидев это.  
— Хороша невеста, — поддел он Локи. — С приданым.  
Веселье тут же покинуло острое лицо, глаза блеснули яркой злобой, но Локи смог взять себя в руки.  
— Зачем пришел? Я ничем не могу помочь вам сейчас. Мне лучше быть здесь.  
— Нет. Тебе нужно быть с нами. Разве не для этого ты поехал со мной? Поторопись. Мы должны успеть провести ритуал над отцом.  
Локи, и стоило отдать ему должное, не стал спорить, а быстро вышел из воды и поспешил за Тором к храму. К их возвращению уже все было готово. Они заняли свои места в ровном, но не замкнутом круге богов вокруг жертвенного алтаря, и вперед выступил Вольстагг. Он сжимал меч, казавшийся в его пудовых кулаках детским кинжалом, лицо его было каменным, но там, за непроницаемой броней были видны истинные чувства. Вольстагг сомневался, боялся не сдюжить новой, ложащейся на его плечи ответственности. Не мог убить того, кто был его вождем, полубогом, почти отцом, воспитавшим его и Тора так же, как его собственный отец воспитывал их.  
Но восковая бледность и натекшая в желобки кровь Одина заставили его поторопиться. Проходя мимо Тора, Вольстагг поднял на него взгляд и увидел в ответном взгляде одобрение и пожелание сил.  
— Это только первое твое испытание, — прошептал Тор. — Прими и выполни его с честью.  
Вольстагг кивнул, встал над Одином и занес над ним меч. Люди, собравшиеся в храме, запели тихую отходную молитву — они тоже по-своему прощались с вождем. Тор напряженно смотрел на острие меча, отражавшее неяркий храмовый свет, и не сразу услышал шепоток Локи:  
— Интересно увидеть все это своими глазами? В прошлый раз ты многое пропустил.  
Тор в отместку ущипнул его за запястье, да так и не выпустил, сжал его, чувствуя, как бьется под белой кожей пульс новой силы. Локи не протестовал, переплел свои пальцы с пальцами Тора и пожал, словно делился своей уверенностью.  
Вольстагг на выдохе вонзил меч в грудь Одина, тяжелое тело вздрогнуло, пропуская через себя металл, и снова обмякло. Из открытой раны потекла кровь, не густо и бурно, но ровным медленным потоком, заполнила собой каменные желобки, напитала их. И с каждой вытекшей каплей Один бледнел сильнее, отдавал свою земную жизнь этому храму, городу и народу, получая взамен новую. Из ничего — из воздуха и пыли, заискрившейся в неровном свете звездным полотном, в Одина потекла другая жизнь — яркая и насыщенная, та самая, что исцелила недавно других богов, что превратила самого Тора в бога. Кожа Одина светлела, тело наполнялось энергией, и прошло всего несколько мгновений, как он открыл глаза.  
— Успели, — возвестил Хеймдалль. — Добро пожаловать в наш круг, брат.  
Один открыл глаза, и даже старая рана, пересекшая его глаз уродливым шрамом, исчезла, давая ему возможность по-новому взглянуть на мир. Он смотрел на улыбавшуюся Фриггу, на довольного сына, все еще сжимающего руку Локи, на самого Локи — с недоверием и ноткой страха, — на других богов и тех людей, которыми так долго правил в прошлой жизни. Фригга протянула мужу сумеречный плащ, и теперь в череде теней богов появилась еще одна. Вольстагг и остальные вслед за ним встали на колени и склонили головы, признавая своего нового бога, и только после этого Один поднялся.  
Тор помнил это ощущение — каменный пол прогибался под ним как мягкая трава, и сейчас отец делал свои первые неуверенные шаги в своей божественной плоти. Хеймдалль накинул на его плечи сумрачный плащ, словно овеществляя этим ставшую недоступной для смертных божественную плоть Одина. Тот обвыкся быстро, гораздо быстрее, чем сам Тор, взял за руку свою жену и прижался к ее губам поцелуем. И остальные боги не смогли сдержать улыбок.  
Теперь их круг стал по-настоящему полным, и семья, долгие поколения дававшая этой земле героев и вождей, воссоединилась в новом обличье. Один прижал к себе сына, шуткой судьбы опередившего его в том, чтобы стать богом, прошептал на ухо короткое "Спасибо" и обратился к Локи.  
— Если ты здесь, значит, мой сын справился со своей миссией. Я рад приветствовать тебя на своей земле. Будь же мне братом.  
Один протянул ему руку, и Локи, выждав мгновение нерешительности, протянул в ответ свою. Они пожали друг другу запястья, словно воины перед битвой, и скрепили этим свой негласный договор о ненападении. Никому это было уже не нужно. Локи перестал быть пришлым, чужим богом на этой земле, камни признали его своим, и Один, тоже призванный ими, стал ему родным.  
— Я рад приветствовать тебя, Один, среди богов, — сказал Локи, скрепляя этим их мир.  
Вереницей темных теней боги покинули храм и отправились в свой дом, чтобы там как должно отметить этот день, ставший началом их новой жизни. Тор, следуя за матерью и чувствуя за своей спиной Локи, шел и думал о том, как причудлива бывает эта жизнь, то вознося на вершину мира, то кидая в пропасть безнадежности. Но сейчас, ровно в этот самый миг, идя в ногу с другими богами, со своими родителями и с Локи, Тор знал, что его вершина ему покорилась.  
Из непокоренных остался только один, но и его время наступит, нужно только подождать. Для ожидания была целая вечность, и Тор мог ее потратить на то, чтобы завоевать себе Локи.

 

Казалось, жизнь вошла в размеренную колею. Не происходило ничего сверхъестественного, тревожного и необычного. И боги, и люди жили, не вмешиваясь в дела друг друга больше, чем обычно. Тор иногда спускался к людям, но только смотрел, как город возвращается к прежнему своему виду, как восстанавливают дома и дети играют на улицах. Море было спокойным и мирным, улов – богатым, урожай тоже обещал быть хорошим. На мир спустилась тишь и благодать, даже о походах не заговаривали – Вольстагг хотел наладить быт своих людей до того, как снова отправиться в поход. Новым вождем все тоже были довольны, хоть Тор и видел, как тяжело иногда дается другу его новоприобретенная власть. Несколько последних раз он приходил без приглашения, не являлся Вольстаггу призрачной тенью, наблюдал за ним и другими тайно, не вмешиваясь.  
Странным Тору казалось то, что ему и не хотелось ничего нового. Он прекрасно жил без походов, битв и побед, ему не нужно было серебро, чтобы доказать себе, что он чего-то стоит. Ему не нужны были рабы и веселые девчонки из трактира Фандрала. Вместо пьяной компании и пряного меда он выбрал долгие прогулки по Вальгалле и неспешную охоту, хотя и она была неинтересной. Пойманных зверей Тор отпускал, а потом лежал на мягкой траве и смотрел в сливающееся над головой синее небо и звездное полотно. Нередко он брал с собой Гарма, и тот гонял в зарослях куропаток и фазанов, но тоже больше для развлечения. Тору и его волку было, о чем говорить, но вместо этого они предпочитали молчать. Только иногда Гарм раскрывал пасть, да и то для того, чтобы воткнуть пару острых шпилек в спину вечно пропадающего в земле смертных Локи. Тор смеялся над ним, но больше молчал и думал все о том же Локи, словно решившем поселиться на берегу моря возле своего любимца.  
Как-то раз Тор сошел на землю и проследил за ним. Локи сидел на ступенях своего храма, который для него строили цверги, и поигрывал изящным зеленым камушком. Змей резвился в море, нагоняя на галечный берег волны, в которых бились несчастные рыбки, а бог только посмеивался, смотря на эти шалости. Храм за его спиной возвышался темно-серой громадой, увитой деревянными переходами и лестницами – цверги добрались до крыши и водружали на нее искусно вырезанную из камня голову змеи, слишком похожей на морду питомца Локи. Два огромных изумруда – змеиных глаза – блестели на солнце, ослепляя даже бога, а Локи будто ничего не замечал.  
Но это было обманом. Появление Тора не осталось незамеченным, и, едва он приблизился, как Локи обернулся.  
— Обходишь свои владения, грозный Тор? – донеслось до него вместо приветствия.  
— Это уже твоя земля, — кивнул Тор на храм. – Мне ей не владеть.  
— Ты с каждым днем все мудрее, — рассмеялся Локи, поднялся и обернулся, горделиво осматривая результат работы цвергов. – Раньше ты и представить себе не мог, что есть что-то, тебе недоступное.  
Тор проглотил обиду. Он прекрасно понимал, о чем говорит Локи, понимал, что тот его гадко дразнит. И вместо того, чтобы – как раньше – приструнить наглеца, Тор его простил.  
— Все меняется, — пожал он плечами и сел на нагретое Локи место. Тот же смотрел на него насмешливо сверху вниз, но не уходил, не сыпал насмешками, хоть Тор все время ждал, когда же это начнется. Локи молча стоял, а потом и вовсе сел рядом, крепко прижавшись бедром к бедру Тора.  
Так они и сидели, словно два старых друга, вспоминающих былые битвы и приключения. Море расстилалось перед ними шелковым платком, змей тоже затих, ушел под воду гонять придонных жителей, только иногда, нет-нет, да и показывался над гладью его хвост, блестевший на солнце чешуей.  
— Почему ты не хочешь забрать его к нам? – спросил Тор, опасливо разрушая кристальную тишину минуты.  
— Зачем? – удивился Локи. – Ему здесь хорошо. Он дома, да и карлики его обожают. Кажется, — Локи по-девчачьи хихикнул, — они ему тоже нравятся. К тому же там твоя шелудивая псина. Клянусь, им провоняла вся Вальгалла.  
— Он тоже тебя ненавидит, — улыбнулся Тор.  
— Какое прекрасное постоянство, — фыркнул Локи. – Это самые взаимные чувства, что у меня были.  
Услышав это, Тор снова поник и задумался. Невысказанные слова перцем жгли ему язык, но снова подступиться к Локи он опасался. Будто наяву Тор услышал насмешливый лай Гарма, поежился и призвал на помощь всю свою силу.  
— А со мной?  
— Что – с тобой? – удивился Локи.  
— У тебя не самые взаимные чувства со мной? – с вызовом посмотрел на него Тор. Локи замер, глядя в ответ с не меньшим вызовом, но за ним Тору померещилась растерянность.  
— Я не лягу под тебя, грозный сын Одина, если ты об этом.  
Тончайшая нить взаимопонимания и почти-дружбы оборвалась в это мгновение. Локи снова был готов к бою, словно заковался в доспехи и закрылся щитом. Но Тор, уже попробовавший, что значит не враждовать, а просто быть рядом с ним, не дал ему уйти от ответа.  
— А если я лягу под тебя? – лучшего варианта для того, чтобы ошеломить и привлечь внимание он не смог бы придумать, поэтому Тор пошел в новую атаку. – Ты снова можешь понести, как говорил Сет? И боишься этого?  
— Нет! Не знаю. Я не знаю, но и проверять не хочу, — насупился Локи. Теперь он смотрел вдаль так, словно искал на горизонте врага, которого можно разнести в мелкую щепу одним щелчком пальца.  
— Я люблю тебя, — выложил Тор начистоту. Последний ход остался за Локи.  
— Когда-то, когда я был еще совсем мальчишкой, а отец узнал о том, что меня ждет, он рассказал мне о любви. И это были не самые приятные сказки. Они были гораздо страшнее тех, какими ваши матери пугают непослушных детей. С тех пор я не верю в любовь, мой мудрый Тор. Я не видел любви. Ее нет.  
— Неправда, — мотнул Тор головой. Его великое упрямство, о котором можно было слагать сказания, обретало мощь от того, как отрицал любовь Локи. – Она есть. У меня – есть.  
Он помолчал недолго, а потом, словно в ледяной источник головой, предложил:  
— Я могу поделиться.  
Локи неверяще и насмешливо фыркнул, пряча смех, смотрел на Тора как на деревенского простачка, но, встретив в его взгляде и то самое упрямство, и уверенность, и любовь, которой Тор щедро хотел поделиться, понемногу сник, и улыбка осталась только намеком в растянутых губах.  
— Я больше никогда не смогу подчиниться, — словно предупреждая, произнес Локи. – Я сам себе поклялся, что никто больше не возьмет меня. Тебя одного хватило с лихвой.  
— Я не прошу подчинения, Локи, не требую и не буду брать. Мы равны, неужели ты еще не понял этого? Я могу тебе доказать…  
— Отдавшись? – вдруг перебил его Локи, смотрел острым взглядом, будто пытался в душу проникнуть. – Отдайся мне, Тор, и я поверю.  
Тор чувствовал, что его проверяют, но слишком неловко, как будто Локи давал ему шанс отказаться и взять слова обратно. Но это еще больше убедило бы его в своей правоте.  
— Хорошо.  
— Прямо сейчас?  
Локи напоминал ребенка, не понимающего, почему его воображаемый противник отступает перед атакой меча, выструганного из палки, продолжал свое неловкое нападение, но Тору некуда было отступать. Он слишком этого хотел – и хотел Локи настолько, что было все равно, как именно быть с ним рядом.  
— Пойдем, — поднялся Тор. – Не на камнях же ты будешь брать меня.  
Локи поднялся следом, не сводил с Тора колючих зеленых глаз, и так, плечом к плечу, словно щит к щиту, они вернулись в Вальгаллу.

Тор никогда не отступал от задуманного, и решимость доказать сейчас Локи, что тот нужен ему не просто для игры или утоления похоти, придавала сил. Но они все равно таяли с каждым новым шагом по дому богов. Тор шел, чувствуя за спиной горячие выдохи Локи и его взгляд между своих лопаток. Ему казалось, что Локи ухмыляется, смеется над ним, чувствуя свою власть, так безрассудно отданную, едва ли не облизывается, и в глазах у него загораются яркие огоньки. Тор не оглядывался, чтобы не убеждаться в своем ощущении. Стало неуютно, по спине бежали мурашки, лопатки сводило, и предательский холод сковывал поясницу.  
— Готов об заклад побиться, что знаю, о чем ты думаешь, — чуть шипя и растягивая слова, произнес Локи. Тор обернулся – и точно, тот улыбался, может быть, даже коварно, но все равно и он до конца не верил в то, что сейчас произойдет, прятал за напускным бахвальством собственную неуверенность. – Неужели ты боишься, могучий бесстрашный Тор?  
— Нет, — ответил тот и отвернулся, стараясь не слышать тихий смех за спиной.  
До покоев Тора была сотня шагов и сотня сотен лет, ноги тяжелели на каждом шаге. Локи догнал его, положил на плечо узкую ладонь, сжал, цепляя ногтями звенья легкой кольчуги. Тор остановился и посмотрел на него искоса.  
— Обещаю, Тор, я буду нежным. Не так, как ты.  
Тор знал, что его еще испытывают, но все равно было неуютно — и от непрошенной позорной слабости перед лицом неизведанного, и от того, как горели глаза Локи. Он кивнул и продолжил путь, зная, что Локи движется следом, едва ли в половине шага от него.  
Тор толкнул дверь в свои покои и вошел, на ходу стягивая верхнюю куртку. Локи прошел следом, остановился и смотрел, как Тор цепляет ногтями застежки доспеха, скидывает его на пол и тянет вверх кольчужную рубашку.  
— А ты раздеваться не будешь? – спросил он Локи. Тот улыбнулся и покачал головой.  
— Не отвлекайся, — велел он и продолжил смотреть. Тор, отвернувшись, стянул сапоги, развязал пояс брюк и хотел стянуть их, но Локи опередил его. Подойдя сзади, он уткнулся носом в затылок Тора, шумно втянул воздух, посылая по Торовой спине новую горячую волну, обнял поперек груди и провел ладонями вниз, щекоча короткими ногтями живот, покружил по нему и положил руки поверх рук Тора. – Теперь я сам.  
Тор вздрогнул, когда почувствовал, что на его левой лопатке сомкнулись зубы Локи, но тот быстро зализал место укуса, поцеловал выступающий позвонок и провел губами вниз, опускаясь позади Тора на колени. Тот снова вздрогнул, когда ощутил теплое дыхание на пояснице, а потом Локи потянул его штаны вниз, заставил переступить через них, и Тор остался полностью голым. Локи не отпускал его, все еще стоял позади, влажно дышал на покрывающуюся потом кожу, изредка коротко целуя и цепляя ее зубами.  
— Не тяни, — попросил Тор, которого уже по-настоящему испугало то, что он чувствовал. Ему неожиданно становилось хорошо, и это было необычно. Еще никогда он сам не принимал ласки, не готовился принять в себя другого мужчину, и хотелось быстрее покончить с этим, не давая себе и шанса подумать, почему ему это нравилось. Но Локи не торопился. Он наслаждался каждым мгновением своего триумфа, своего безраздельного владения уступившим Тором. Тот чувствовал на спине, пояснице и заднице то легкие касания носа Локи, то влажный след его губ, то выдохи, щекотавшие ставшую чувствительной кожу, задиравшие тонкие волоски. Тор сжимал кулаки, впивался в плоть ногтями, чтобы не выдать себя ни стоном, ни словом, но когда Локи положил ладони ему на пах, сомкнув пальцы кольцом вокруг члена, Тор не выдержал.  
Стон сквозь зубы был мучительным, казался громким как крик, а Локи усмехнулся ему в спину и неожиданно лизнул копчик и чуть ниже. У Тора дрогнули колени, он подался вперед, уходя от прикосновения, но Локи держал цепко, прикусил ягодицу Тора и удержал на месте.  
— Что ты задумал? – хрипло спросил Тор. – Отпусти меня.  
— Нет.  
Тор ждал, что Локи скажет дальше, но тот не тратил времени на слова, вместо этого используя рот иначе. Он снова коснулся губами поясницы Тора, провел вниз, между плотно сжатых ягодиц. Язык у Локи был сильным, гибким, настырным, нечаянно вызывал воспоминания о том, что творил им Локи раньше, когда крепкая плоть Тора исчезала между его губ, а словно удлинившийся язык лизал ее, вокруг и вверх, заставляя забывать собственное имя. Сейчас же влажный язык постыдно ласкал расселину между ягодиц Тора, толкался в крепко сжатое отверстие, не жалея слюны.  
Тор больше увидел, чем почувствовал, как крепнет его плоть, настолько отвлекал его мокрый жар между ягодиц, впившиеся пальцы Локи, оттягивающие их в стороны. Он и не думал, что эта стыдная для мужчины ласка может быть настолько возбуждающей и горячей. Тело обдало теплой волной, потом еще раз, ноги перестали чувствовать опору под собой. Локи же продолжал удерживать его, до боли сминая плоть, лизал и легонько дул на мокрую кожу, а у Тора сбивалось дыхание. Оно вырывалось из груди короткими выдохами, приправленными стоном, и Тор не выдержал. Запрокинув голову, он почти зарычал, помогая телу освободиться от сковавшего его удовольствия.  
Локи поднялся, отпустил его и отступил, и Тор сперва не понял, что все уже закончилось. Теплый ветерок, гулявший по комнате, немного остудил голову, и стали слышны другие звуки кроме тех, что издавал он сам.  
Локи стоял у стола возле камина, поцеживал вино из высокого кубка и смотрел на Тора с вызовом.  
— Приятно было?  
Врать не имело смысла, и Тор признался, что очень. Его и так с головой выдали и стоны, и дрожь, которую он не мог сдержать, чувствуя, как хозяйничает в нем язык Локи, и покрасневшая взмокшая кожа, делавшая его похожей на девчонку, поддавшуюся первым робким ласкам на сеновале.  
— Ты еще можешь отказаться, — напомнил Локи. Тора начинала утомлять его уверенность в том, что его обманывают. Он словно не знал других отношений, жил в вечном требовании невозможного от себя, и в чем-то это было правдой. Локи предлагал ему доказать свою уверенность в том, что Тор его обманывает, но поддаваться на его уловки Тор не собирался.  
Не ответив, он прошел вглубь комнаты, где стояла его кровать, лег на нее, раздвинул ноги и без лишних слов предложил этим Локи взять его. Тот осторожно поставил кубок на стол, но волнение опередило его. Кубок, выпав их нервно дрожащих пальцев, упал, покатился по столешнице, украшая ее россыпью винных пятен, и с громким звяканьем упал на пол.  
— Ты ведь сам хочешь этого, — произнес Тор, глядя, как кубок катится по мраморным плитам, — только боишься. Но тебе пора привыкнуть, Локи, что тебя больше никто не обманет. Мне неважно, буду я брать тебя или принимать. Мне просто нужен ты.  
Локи на мгновение прикрыл глаза, пробежался кончиком языка по покрасневшим от вина губам и направился к кровати, по пути снимая с себя одежду. Тор смотрел, замечая каждое изменение, произошедшее с ним: и пропавший с живота уродливый шрам, и зарумянившуюся кожу, так разительно отличавшуюся от привычной бледности Локи, и окрепшее тело, искрившееся полученной силой. Тор смотрел, как Локи, стоящий у изножья кровати, снимает с себя оставшиеся вещи, а потом, будто красуясь, встает на кровать, нависая над Тором.   
— Тебе ведь это нравится, — победно улыбнулся Тор, а Локи, посмотрев вниз — на него, на свои широко расставленные ноги и окрепший член, улыбнулся следом и подтвердил:  
— А кому бы нет?  
Он лег на Тора, прижимая его к перине своей казавшейся невесомой тяжестью, оперся на вытянутые руки так, чтобы их лица были друг напротив друга, и наклонился. Тор успел первым. Чуть поднявшись, он обхватил Локи за шею, потянул на себя, первым целуя его, чувствуя, как согревается его тело, забирая тепло тела Тора, как раскрываются в поцелуе тонкие губы, как он позволяет чужому языку хозяйничать в своем рте — порочном и жадном. Тор даже не думал двигаться, лечь удобнее, ему не хотелось напугать едва прирученного Локи резким движением. Поэтому он понемногу отдавал ему первенство, больше принимая в поцелуе, чем беря его.  
Локи, тоже осторожничая, освободил руку, провел ей по боку Тора, огладил бедро. Между ягодиц снова стало мокро и скользко, но уже не от слюны. По спальне разнесся неуловимый запах лавандового масла, а Локи, посторонившись и приподнявшись немного, опустил руку на пах Тора.  
— Я должен с воплем испуга убежать от тебя? — спросил Тор, которому эти ласки казались легким касанием перышка. Тело давно требовало чего-то большего, хотя бы плотного кулака вокруг члена, но Локи все еще медлил. Услышав в голосе Тора нетерпение, густо замешенное на злости от того, что он не может получить нужное, Локи будто очнулся. Теперь он скользил пальцами между ягодиц Тора, раздвигал их, кружил по морщинкам входа, щекоча и даря пьяное удовольствие. Тор чувствовал, как входит в него смазанный маслом палец, не церемонясь и выжидая, а сразу растягивая собой узкий проход. Локи, удерживая себя над Тором одной рукой, второй разминал пальцами его плоть изнутри, заставляя стянутые мышцы расслабляться и открываться навстречу. Тор представил, как они с Локи сейчас выглядят со стороны и хмыкнул было, но длинные сильные пальцы заставляли забывать о смехе. Локи, такой гибкий, почти хилый — по сравнению с массивным Тором, — сейчас брал его, готовил к тому, чтобы принять в себя член, а Тор поддавался и открывался ему.  
Локи смотрел то на его лицо, покрасневшее и взмокшее, с налипшими на лоб и щеки прядями, то на раздвинутые ноги, между которых двигалась его рука, смотрел и прикусывал губу, дышал шумно, словно пытался проглотить воздух ртом. Тор закрывал глаза, чтобы почувствовать его в себе еще глубже, по-настоящему, как Локи вдруг убрал руку.  
Тор попытался посмотреть на него, но взгляд расплывался, перед глазами все было мутным. Локи же, встав между его ног, гладил себя, скользил кулаком по крепкому члену, и в комнате снова запахло лавандой.  
Даже сильно постаравшись, Локи не смог бы поднять Тора, но он решительно раздвинул его ноги шире, потянул вверх за бедра, заставляя задницу Тора подняться, а потом, зажмурившись и выдохнув, скользнул членом в уже готово приоткрытый вход.  
Это было больно, гораздо больнее, чем Тор мог представить, и непрошенные воспоминания о том, как он сам в свое время без стеснения и жалости брал подвернувшихся под горячую руку смазливых рабов, нахлынули душащей волной. Если Локи было вполовину так больно, то понятно, отчего он никак не мог примириться с Тором. И если он хотел ему отомстить – то у него это отлично получилось.  
— Не дергайся, — зашипел Локи, когда Тор, выгнувшись от боли, попытался столкнуть его с себя, сжав при этом его плоть в себе. – Все пройдет, не шевелись.  
По телу пробежал легкий холодок, воздух стал прохладным, инистым, и стало легче дышать. Боль понемногу уходила из неподвижно лежащего Тора, а на ее место возвращалась горячная похоть. Теперь, едва только Локи двинулся – над ним и в нем – по телу проходили мелкие всполохи удовольствия, и Тор сам не понял, как получилось обхватить Локи ногами, надежно удерживая между бедер, обхватить его за плечи, прижимая к себе. Он уже не мог контролировать себя и совершенно не хотел этого, настолько ему сейчас хотелось почувствовать Локи всем телом.  
Локи вырвался из удушливых объятий, смахнул упавшую на лицо прядь и удержал Тора за руку, мешая ему снова вцепиться в себя. Он чуть приподнялся, и Тор двинулся следом, все еще не выпуская, принимал каждый его толчок внутрь и, не стесняясь, терся членом о влажный живот Локи. Тору уже не хватало воздуха, казалось, еще чуть-чуть – и он догонит ускользающее от него удовольствие, окунется в него с головой, но все равно этого было мало. Локи брал его, не щадя, вгонял член глубоко, а Тор встречал это с наслаждением, глуша рвущиеся стоны в горячей и влажной коже Локи.  
Но тот неожиданно остановился, замер, удерживаясь над Тором, дышал часто и громко, успокаиваясь после этой скачки. Тор сперва не понял, почему Локи не двигается, толкнул его пяткой по заднице, больно сжал плечо.  
— Что?  
Локи мотнул головой, как сноровистый конь, но не двинулся. Дыхание его выравнивалось, из глаз уходил туман, а Тор не понимал, что происходит.  
— Локи?  
Тот открыл глаза, посмотрел на него прямо – без издевки, без смеха или злости, — наклонился и поцеловал, не жадно, а словно выпивая выдохи Тора, ласково касался губ, обводил их языком, а потом снова лег на него, углубил поцелуй. Осторожно двинувшись, он вышел, а потом, держа лицо Тора в ладонях, потянул на себя и перевернулся.  
Теперь уже Тор лежал на нем, мешая вдохнуть, навалился всем телом, вжимая собой в упругую перину. Но Локи будто не чувствовал неудобств. Он продолжал целовать Тора, впускал в рот его язык, игриво ласкал его. В Локи словно что-то сломалось, и, кажется, это была крепостная стена вокруг его сердца. Тор лег удобнее между его раскинутых ног, гладил как в первый – или последний – раз, узнавая заново, впитывая каждую предательскую дрожь, которая прошивала Локи, едва Тор дотрагивался до заветных местечек, и продолжал целовать, не в силах насытиться им до конца.  
— Тор, — шепот Локи царапнул слух, губы мельком мазнули по его губам, и пришлось остановиться. Тор, как пьяный, смотрел на него, не понимая, почему они снова остановились, но, едва Локи сам обхватил его ногами, подался вверх, подталкивая в себя, Тор все понял.  
Теперь он чуть посторонился, давая Локи пространство, а тот, потеряв последний стыд и уже не стесняясь так явно открываться перед Тором, развел ноги и огладил себя, не пропустив ни единого укромного местечка. Тор, не отводя глаз, смотрел, как Локи гладит свой живот, спускаясь ладонью вниз, как он обхватывает кулаком член, заставляя его масляно блестеть. Аромат лаванды, казалось, навечно пропитал покои Тора и его кровать, но это был чудесный запах – запах Торовой победы и окончательного обладания. Локи приподнял раздвинутые бедра, провел ладонью под членом, по бледной коже промежности, а потом, словно решил свести Тора с ума, мазнул пальцами по расселине между ягодиц, скользнул в мягко поддавшееся на проникновение отверстие и начал сам себя готовить. Тор сидел на коленях между его ног и смотрел, теряя разум, как исчезают в теле Локи его пальцы, как жадно он принимает, показывая Тору, каково это – брать по согласию, зная, что тебя тоже желают. И когда Локи, наконец, открылся, Тор с животным рыком снова накинулся на него.   
Он покрывал лицо Локи короткими, острыми как пчелиное жало поцелуями, гладил и мял тело, а потом, словно получив негласное разрешение, вошел в него, заслужив этим томительный долгий стон. Локи подталкивал к себе, снова обхватив ногами за талию, держался за его плечи, направляя свое тело вверх и вниз, насаживаясь на член Тора. Они двигались в одном ритме – навстречу и обратно, и каждый новый толчок Тора был еще глубже. Локи метался под ним, гибкий и юркий как змея, отдавался с равной страстью, признавая этим их равенство, и Тор не мог бы сказать, кто из них сейчас берет другого. Локи стонал так же громко и открыто, как сам Тор, говорил что-то непонятное, то ли молился, то ли проклятьями сыпал, но подставлял под укусы и длинную шею, и грудь, уже покрытую россыпью краснеющих следов, вздрагивал на каждом скольжении члена Тора в свое тело. Внутри него было одуряюще горячо и тесно, Тор бился в нем, как в силках, чувствуя, что мог бы и вечность провести так – на самом краю, балансируя на пике экстаза, но Локи вдруг вздрогнул крупно, всем телом, стон его стал хриплым и резким, и тело под Тором дернулось раз, второй, то напрягаясь, то обмякая. Живот Локи расписали первые перламутровые капли, а он все продолжал жадно сжимать Тора в себе, заставляя окунуться в удовольствие следом.  
Тор окончательно потерялся в своих ощущениях. Он видел пальцами, кожей ловил аромат лаванды, и все смешалось, оставив в теле только острую потребность сделать Локи своим. Тело свело словно пружиной, Тор двигался в нем медленно, но глубоко, с усилием вгоняя член вглубь податливого тела. Мышцы одеревенели, и ноги свело, но Тор преодолевал это сопротивление. Он вошел так глубоко, что их с Локи тела слиплись, словно обмазанные медом, Тор тоже вздрогнул, уже не телом – слухом – поймал первую жаркую волну, поднимавшуюся по ногам вверх. Он выплескивался в тело Локи щедро и жарко, видел как наяву, каким порочно влажным тот становится внутри, кричал, но звуки не покидали его горло, только кипящее, невыносимое удовольствие прошивало его будто молниями.  
Воздух загустел, пропах лавандой и семенем, и Тор понял, что чувства возвращаются к нему. Оказалось, что он лежит на Локи, уткнувшись лицом ему в шею, обжигает ее дыханием и не двигается, ловя эхо своего экстаза. Локи едва мог двинуться под ним, и пришлось заставить себя освободить его. Тор перекатился на кровать, лег с ним рядом и пытался привести в порядок дыхание и стук сердца. Перед глазами все еще плавали обрывки тумана, и, встряхнув головой, Тор их прогнал. Сознание прочищалось, тело пело, словно натянутая умелой рукой тетива, и было так легко и хорошо, словно он выпил чистой силы вместо вина.  
— Ты умеешь убеждать, — раздался сбоку слабый смешок. Тор повернул голову и встретился с искрящимся весельем взглядом измотанного, но довольного Локи.  
— Это я еще плохо старался, — шутливо отмахнулся и он, а потом привлек Локи к себе, прижал так, что чувствовал биение его сердца, и замер.  
Ему так много всего хотелось сказать, но слова мешали друг другу, пытаясь вырваться, и получалось только молчать. Локи молчал в ответ, и это казалось самым правильным в мире. Тор был счастлив от того, что смог найти себе наилучшего собеседника – того, с кем не нужно было слов.

Где-то там, за стеной покоев, продолжалась жизнь – богов и простых людей, народа Тора и других племен, населяющих их мир. Каждый миг был наполнен движением и звуками, каждый миг кто-то рождался или умирал для того, чтобы возродиться, а время в их спальне будто замерло, окутало обоих плотным покрывалом. Тор слышал легкое дыхание Локи, его выдохи на своей груди, чувствовал, как кожу щекочут его пряди, даже холод ступней, прижавшихся к его ногам. Мир жил своей жизнью, а они – вот сейчас, именно в это мгновение — жили своей, общей и неделимой.  
Но этот миг прошел, как и миллионы минут до него и миллиарды – после. Слух Тора уловил веселый смех матери и басовитый голос отца, крики чаек, шум ветра, лай Гарма. Они возвращались в привычный мир вместе, и их ждала новая жизнь: испытания и скучные будни, споры и примирения, шутки и обиды. Жизнь могла подкинуть любой сюрприз, свернуть на любой другой путь, но теперь это был путь для двоих.  
А остальной мир мог и подождать…

Конец


End file.
